A home for Caroline
by Marianita195
Summary: Caroline lost everything, except her golden heart. Klaus is a rich, selfish man, who thinks he has it all. One night their worlds will collide. A story about struggle, love and art. AH Klaroline.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! Here I am with a new story! I hope you like it!**

 **Special thanks to Jacqueline (carolineforbesisawesome) for the idea for this fanfic!**

.

Sleeping on the floor wasn't the worst part. No, she got used to it. She learned which stores disposed cardboard boxes the most so she could improvise a bed.

The cold was bad but not the worst. She learned that the air coming out of the subway was always warm, so she would sleep down the stairs by the entrance once the employees had locked the place up at night.

She didn't need to do that every night. She had a map with her where she marked all the refuges for homeless people, specially the women's shelter. They offered a bed, food, and a roof. But getting a bed there was a matter of luck and most women there had children with them. How could Caroline sleep knowing she was in a bed someone else needed more? She rather sleep on the street.

Searching the dumpsters for food, that wasn't the worst either. Yes, it was hard at first -it still is- but when you haven't eaten in three days, you don't really have much of a choice. Caroline was smart about it. She would wait outside the restaurants and dinners for the leftovers. Sometimes people would surprise her by handing her a paper bag or tray of food and a bottle of water, maybe even a little cup of pudding. Caroline had no doubt there were still good people left in the world.

The worst part, the part she hated the most, was begging on the streets for money. People could be incredibly rude or cruel to her. She tried to be understanding, those people didn't know what it felt like losing everything. So in the end, that wasn't the worst, not to her at least. It was when someone looked at her pitiful that really broke her down. She used to be so much more, so independent and strong...

Perhaps she wasn't a strong as she thought she was, maybe things just were a lot easier before. At least back then she wasn't alone... Don't get her wrong, during all the struggle she met good people at the shelters. There was Bonnie Bennet, a girl in the same conditions as her, and Stefan Salvatore, a guy from a wealthy family, still trying to find his place in the world who spent his time helping at the shelter. They were her guardian angels. But there was a hole in Caroline's chest that no one could fill in.

That wasn't particularly good, she barely made a few dollars, but luckily she managed to get some food outside a store. The sun started to go down and she found herself sitting on the door steps of a big, fancy building (an investment services company, for what she gathered, named Mikaelson and Son's). As she nibbled the small sandwich in her shaky hands, a breeze blew past her and she trembled. She couldn't help but sigh as she knew what this meant. Living on the street was hard enough, add the cruelty of a cold winter and you have an actual life threatening situation in your hands.

She moved higher on the steps, wanting to hide against the wall and shelter herself from the cold. It was too late to go to a refuge, they would all be full by then. She put the little bit left of her sandwich inside the paper back and wrapped her arms around her knees, bringing them to her chest in an attempt to keep herself warm.

The door behind her opened and she heard a voice.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Caroline turned her head and looked up to see a very handsome man in a suit glaring at her.

"Um…" She barely managed to hum.

"I don't want people like you sitting here. Leave!" He ordered.

Caroline frowned, but she knew better than fight people like him. Instead she got up, grabbed her old backpack and walked away.

"Bloody hobbos, they're everywhere." The man grumbled as he watched her leave.

"Was that really necessary, Niklaus?"

Klaus turned to see his brother Elijah looking at him while putting his coat on.

"Don't give me that look, brother. We wouldn't want our costumers to see those people sitting by our doors, it's unpleasant." Klaus explained. "Besides, they'll think we do charity, something we clearly don't."

Elijah sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm not interested in continuing this conversation. We're late for dinner." He said and watched as Klaus' face dropped.

"Of course, how could I ever forget our weekly dinner with our father." Klaus spat. Dinner with Mikael was torture. He would rather having his hands stabbed with forks to the table than spending time with a man who hated him –and Klaus hated back. While to the rest of the world the Mikaelson looked like a happy, wealthy family, behind closed doors things were far from perfect. Klaus was conceived during an affair and Mikael never let him forget that he was a bastard. He forced Klaus to have dinner with him every week with the excuse of "catching up" and talking business.

Elijah patted his brother's back sadly and walked outside with him towards the black shiny car that waited for them. He loved his brother, even if he was just his half brother, but he didn't know how to help anymore.

They arrived to the famous –and for extent, expensive- restaurant shortly after to find Mikael sitting at their usual table.

"You're late." He accused, skipping the pleasantries.

"Forgive us, father." The ever polite Elijah said. "There was a lot of work to do today."

"I surely hope so." Mikael replied. "I didn't trust the two of you my company for you to laze around." He added. There was always poison in his tongue, making him feared but unloved man.

Klaus bit his tongue to stop himself from saying anything back and instead lifted his hand to the waited.

This would be a long night and he needed a drink.

Or five.

.

Caroline tried to keep her hands warm by blowing on them, the temperature dropping more and more as the night went by. She managed to make a little shelter with boxes in the corner of an alley, but it wasn't enough to keep the cold out.

She sighed sadly. This wasn't the first time she found herself in that situation, but that didn't make it any easier.

There was a little whine coming from outside the box an then the sound of something scratching the cardboard. Caroline poked her head out and found a dog, all skin and bones, looking at her sadly. Caroline's heart ached for it, specially when she noticed how badly the dog was shaking.

"Are you cold too?" She asked. The dog whined again. She reached out to pat its head, but it stepped back. "It's okay, I won't hurt you." She said. Realizing that the dog was probably hungry, she patted her pockets and found the paper bag with what was left of her sandwich. It was all she had, but once again her heart gave a little tug and she found herself giving the little piece of food to the animal. She just couldn't help herself as she heard her mother's voice in her head.

" _Be always kind, sweetie. The world is a cruel place as it is, it's up to you make it a little better."_

Five drinks turned out to be eight, and once again, Klaus stumbled his way to the building, cursing at Mikael and his ability to get under his skin.

He hated that man. He hated him with such a blind passion that he didn't realize he was being followed.

Suddenly a hand tugged him by his arm. He turned around and was pushed against a wall.

"Give me your wallet." The man standing in front of him said. "Your phone, your watch. Everything." He added while pulling out a gun.

Klaus opened his eyes widely, feeling a lot more sober all the suddenly. Perhaps he should've accepted Elijah's offer to go home in the same black car –at the time, he decided he could use the fresh air-.

He started patting his pockets in search for his wallet –no black American Express was worth being shot- when suddenly the man was turned around by a small hand and then another hand closed in a fist punched him in the jaw. The petite blonde snatched the gun from the man's hand and in a skillful movement she unloaded it.

"What the…" The man moved towards her ready to strike, but she stopped his fist, spun around to his left side and elbowed him hard on the ribs. Klaus heard as he left a pitiful groan before the blond twisted the man's arm and pushed him away, making him stumble and fall on the ground.

Defeated –and clearly embarrassed- the man scrambled away into the night.

Klaus turned to look at the blonde girl with wide eyes.

"How did you do that?" He asked in awe. Caroline hesitated for a second before shrugging.

"My mom trained me. It's one of the perks of being raised by a Sheriff."

Klaus took a moment to pull himself together. Someone tried to mug him and he was saved by a girl. A very fragile looking girl, but still strong enough to bring down a grown man. That's not something you see everyday.

"You shouldn't have done that, he could've hurt you."

Caroline arched an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you be thanking me?"

Yes, he should be, but the words "thank you" among others –like "please" and "I'm sorry"- weren't in his vocabulary. He quickly straightened, not used to someone speaking to him like that.

"I'm just being a good citizen." He defended himself.

"No. I'M being a good citizen. You're just rude." She turned around and started walking away. "You're welcome anyway."

"Wait!" Klaus found himself calling out. When Caroline turned around, something clicked I his head. "Do I know you?"

Caroline pursed her lips.

"Not really, no. But you did kick me away from the spot where I was sitting earlier today." She explained. Klaus remembered the blonde girl and frowned.

"Why did you help me then?"

"Because I'm a good person and I help other people, even if they're arrogant asses who don't deserve it." She replied with her chin high.

She did help him, but she also looked like she had some fire in her. He was impressed.

"I'm Klaus." He introduced himself while taking a step away from the wall. Caroline eyed him closely for a moment.

"Caroline." She said eventually.

"Caroline." Klaus repeated, tasting the way her name rolled off his tongue. "Allow me to return you the favor."

She tilted her head curiously.

"How?"

"I don't know. Tell me, is there anything you need?"

"I live on the street." She said annoyed. "There are a lot of things I need, but I doubt you'll give me a house and a job out of the kindness of your heat." Klaus clicked his tongue in his mouth. Buying her a house and getting her a job wasn't actually that hard, and to him that was just little money, but buying a house to a stranger wouldn't be crazy? "Thanks for the offer." Caroline continued. "I didn't do it because I wanted something in return anyway." She added while turning back around and walking away. This shocked Klaus.

 _Everyone always want something in return…_

"Perhaps I could offer you a place to stay tonight." He said as he followed her deeper into the alley.

Caroline turned and gave him a funny look.

"You could be a serial killer."

"I promise you love, I'm not."

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"That's what a serial killer would say."

"Does it matter? Clearly you can take care of herself. I would get a broken rib or something worse before laying a hand on you." He saw her lips turn into a tiny smirk, she was clearly proud of herself. "Besides, tonight the air is cold and the temperature is supposed to drop even more." He added. Something changed in Caroline's eyes then.

She was cold and had nowhere else to go, but the cardboard box she put at the end of the alley where she would probably wake up the next day with fleas. After a moment of deep thinking she sighed.

"Alright. But no funny business." She said. It wouldn't be the first time a man offered her something in return for some sort of "favor". Klaus shook his head and extended his arm to the end of the alley.

"You have my word."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am blown away with the huge response this fanfic got after only once chapter! I love you all so much! I really hope I don't let you down with this story!**

 **Enjoy!**

.

His building had a doorman. A freaking doorman! With the red jacket, the hat and the gloves! Everything! As if the entrance hall wasn't impressive enough with its high ceilings and fancy paintings. Caroline wrapped her arms around her as she felt uncomfortable, like she didn't belong there. Klaus didn't seem to notice as he walked her to the elevator that would take them to -you guessed it- his penthouse.

Once there, Klaus took his coat off and hung it by the door.

"You must be hungry. I'll order something."

"You don't have to do that." Caroline said quickly.

"So you're not hungry?" He asked confused.

Caroline could feel her stomach twisting and she made a face.

"I am, I'm just saying you don't have to order in. I'll have whatever you have here."

Klaus made a face and scratched the back of his head.

"I'm not sure I have anything in the kitchen, except perhaps coffee. I usually don't eat here, and when I do is take out." He explained uncomfortable. He never had a problem with his wealthy life, but that didn't mean he wanted to rub it on her face.

Caroline picked up on this and shook her head.

"Forget about the food. Can I use your shower?" She asked while readjusting her backpack on her shoulder.

"Of course. Do you need anything else?"

Caroline chewed her lower lip.

"Maybe I could use your washing machine? If you have spare clothes I can borrow then I could wash everything at once."

Klaus nodded his head and she watched him disappear into a hall. He came back with shorts, a shirt and a couple of towels.

"Thank you." Caroline said softly while taking them.

"No problem. The bathroom is that way." Klaus said while pointing down the hall and to the left. "And the guest room is the one in front of it. The bed is already made."

Of course it was! He probably had a housekeeper, or at least that's what it looked like to Caroline.

She made her way to the bathroom and once inside she looked around. It was bigger than a room she once shared with other two girls at a women's shelter. How did this guy managed to afford it? He didn't look older than 30!

She made sure to lock the door before starting to get undressed -Hello! She'd seen Psycho and she wasn't about to get murdered by Norman Bates! Because you never know when the person helping you can turn into a serial killer-. She then let the hot water run in the shower and once it was warm enough she stepped inside.

The feeling of warm water running down her back was so comforting she thought she would fall asleep right there. It had been too long since she had such a nice shower.

.

Klaus stood by the window sipping a glass of Bourbon. He knew he he drank more than enough that night and that it was time to start sobering up, but he was still pretty shaken up. Someone pointed a gun at him that night and he made it out without a single scratch. That kind of thing gets you into thinking. His didn't see his life flashing before his eyes, but he did think of Rebekah and Elijah, the only two people that truly cared about him.

How sad is that? He couldn't help but wonder who would go to his funeral –and really mean it- The number he came up with was discouraging. The eulogy would praise his achievements as being a huge businessman at such young age, but there would be no kinds words to describe him, and if there were, they're would be lies.

It was in moments like this when he itched to paint but…

It's been years since he last picked up a paintbrush.

Klaus shook his head as the doorbell rang. It was the delivery boy with the Italian food he ordered for Caroline. The girl saved his life, she deserved some lasagna…

As he closed the door and placed the food on the table he glanced to the clock on the wall and noticed Caroline had been in the shower for at least a half an hour. Truly, he couldn't blame her.

His cellphone rang and he sighed before checking the screen and picking up.

"Genevieve." He greeted.

"Hey handsome." The sensual voice said. "Care to join me for a glass of wine?"

"Not tonight, love." Klaus replied.

Glass of wine was code for casual sex. His relationship with Genevieve was hard to define, because it was hardly a relationship. He was a man with needs and she was tasty vixen with long legs, but Klaus Mikaelson does not do relationships, so they reached an agreement. They were each other's booty calls.

"Are you sure? I know tonight was your weekly dinner with your father and I thought you could blow some steam." Genevieve said. She didn't know the truth behind Klaus and Mikael's relationship, but she could always agree that it was those nights when Klaus ravished the most.

"I'm sure." Klaus replied dryly before hanging up. That's when he heard steps behind him. He turned to see Caroline walking back to the living room. She looked tiny inside his shirt and shorts. Not just because he was many sizes bigger than her, but because she was incredibly thin. He wondered how those skinny legs could hold her weight without breaking and it was then when he realized her situation was worse than he first thought.

"Best shower ever." Caroline said tiredly but with a smile. "Do you live with your wife or girlfriend? Because I found women's shampoo and soap, I hope they don't mind I used them."

Klaus tilted his head and found himself confused for a second.

"Oh! No, those are my sister's, Rebekah. She stays here every now and then." He explained, still not happy about his sister filling his bathroom with those flowery products. "I don't have a girlfriend." He suddenly added. And it wasn't a lie, Genevieve wasn't his girlfriend. But he didn't have to explain himself to her. Caroline nodded her head awkwardly and Klaus looked for something –less stupid- to say. "I ordered food." He said pointing at the bag on the table.

Caroline took at look at it and smiled widely.

"Thanks! Can I use the washing machine first?"

Klaus nodded and pointed the laundry room. He barely ever used it, either his housekeeper did or he took his clothes to a dry-cleaning, but Caroline seemed to make it work just fine after pouring every piece of clothing she had in her backpack. Meanwhile, Klaus put the lasagna in a plate and placed it on the table.

"You're not eating?" Caroline asked once she walked back into the living room.

"No." Klaus shook his head. "I already ate."

Caroline glanced at the glass with brownish liquid but decided not to comment on it. Instead she sat at the table and started eating. Klaus sat in front of her and watched her closely.

With the fork in the mid air, she locked eyes with him.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm just surprise you're eating so slowly. I imagined you would be starving."

Caroline blinked. This guy had no filter.

"I am starving." She confirmed. "But eating too fast or too much after not eating for days can be bad for the stomach. The last thing I need is to get sick." She explained while poking the lasagna with her fork.

"I had no idea." Klaus commented.

"Oh yeah, human's body is weird like that... It's called "refeeding syndrome" and it was discovered after WWI. Once the food aid arrived, people ate too much and died. It's ironic and sad." Caroline said before taking another bite. "It also happened during WWII."

Klaus narrowed his eyes.

"You seem to know a lot about this."

"I had History classes during college."

"College?" Klaus asked. Caroline tilted her head and put her fork down.

"I have a bachelor's degree broadcasting journalism." She replied simply.

Klaus blinked a few times.

"So you know self defense, survival tactics and you're also highly educated?" He frowned. "How did you end up living on the street?"

Caroline pursed her lips and looked down.

"That has nothing to do with my education. It's more about bad luck and loss."

"Tell me." Klaus said softly. Caroline took a deep breath and looked at him threw her lashes.

"My mom was diagnosed with cancer a couple of years ago. Brain tumor. She was the only family I had left and we couldn't afford the medical bills, so when things got rough I sold all our things, including our house." Caroline looked down. She told the story slow and softly. "But then the doctor said that the treatment wasn't working and there was nothing let to do but keep her comfortable." She sighed. "I made sure she was, but once she was gone I had nothing left. I stayed with my boyfriend for a while but wherever I looked I saw her, the whole town knew her and everyone kept looking at me with pity. When my boyfriend and I broke up I had nowhere to go and it was a small town so I knew people would talk about the sheriff's daughter living on the street. I took the last few dollars I had, bought a bus ticket and never came back."

Klaus swallowed hardly. That was quite the story.

"What about your father?"

Caroline made a face.

"He left my mom for another man when I was 10. Never saw him again." She replied with a shrug. "It's fine though. Mom and I never needed him anyway."

She continued eating while Klaus rested his head on his palm and looked absently into space, her words slowly sinking in. She was smart and kind girl, and clearly she was a loving daughter, but like she said, she had bad luck. It also got him into thinking he didn't really appreciate his family enough. Did that mean he would call his mother and tell her how much he loved her? No, he was still mad at her for keeping her affair in secret for so many years and then for not defending him when Mikael took his anger out on him. But did that mean he would be okay if she died? Or any of his siblings died? No, it didn't mean that either. He was so deep in thought he didn't notice when Caroline got up. By the time he found her she was taking the clothes from the laundry machine and placing them into the dryer machine. He also noticed she washed and dried her plate.

Klaus went back into looking at the window and sipping his glass. It was starting to snow.

When he saw Caroline's reflection on the glass, he turned around and saw her walking towards the hall.

"Thank you for letting me stay here tonight." she said.

"Thank you for saving me from being shot." He replied. Caroline smiled and nodded her head.

"No problem... Thanks for the dinner too. I'm going to bed now. Good night."

Klaus didn't reply, he simply tipped his head and watched her walk to the guest room.

The covers were soft and fluffy, just like the pillow. The whole bed felt like a cloud when Caroline laid on it. She needed this, she needed a good night of sleep away from the cold.

But she knew she shouldn't get used to it.


	3. Chapter 3

Did she die? Was she in heaven? It surely felt like it. She was warm and cozy, both which she hadn't felt in a long time. The one thing missing was her mom's voice speaking softly and a hand stroking her hair. Other than that, she felt pretty pleased. So much that her heart broke when she opened her eyes.

It was Klaus' apartment, and she was in the guest room. That only meant that her happiness was short lived. She had to get up and go back to her shitty life.

Caroline buried herself more under the covers as she tried to enjoy her last seconds inside that warm, safe cocoon.

Everything was so quiet, not a single sound, so different from every morning she woke up on a busy street of New York. It were moments like this that overwhelmed her. She bit her lower lip hard to stay quiet but eventually she let out a sob.

What happened to her? Why did her life turn so bad? What did she do to deserve it?

It took her a few minutes to recover and eventually she gathered enough strength to get out of bed. She made her way to the bathroom and washed her face, leaving no trace of her previous tears. She then brushed her hair and walked towards the living room.

Klaus was sitting on the couch, typing on his laptop furiously. He had a studio somewhere in the apartment –or flat, liked he used to call it- but he decided to wait there for when Caroline decided to get up.

"Good morning." Caroline said glancing at the big clock on the wall. It was 10:30.

"Morning love." Klaus mumbled while still typing. "How did you sleep?"

"Never better, actually." Caroline replied pleased. She turned around to go to the kitchen when she saw a lot of food served on the table. "What's all this? I thought you said you only had coffee…" That's when Klaus looked up from his laptop.

"There's a nice coffee shop across the street, I imagined you'd like something to go with that coffee."

Caroline smiled.

"Thank you." She went to the kitchen to get some coffee and then sat at the table. "Did you eat already?"

Klaus lifted his mug from the coffee table as a response and Caroline scoffed.

"Coffee alone isn't a good breakfast. Come eat with me." She said. Klaus looked up at her for a moment while considering it. Eventually he closed the laptop and walked to the table.

Once again Klaus watched her eat slowly. It was amazing how some a little bit of food and rest could change someone. She looked better than the night before, her hair looked better and she was less pale. She was still skin and bones, one dinner wasn't going to change that, but it was a start.

…He wanted to draw her…

Not in a thousand years Klaus would've imagined himself offering shelter to a homeless girl.

"I thought you would be working by now." Caroline commented before taking a bite of a muffin.

"I took the day off." He replied with a shrug. "I didn't think you would appreciate being left here alone."

Suddenly the door opened and they heard high heels clicking on the marble floor.

"Nik?"

"Bloody hell…" Klaus grumbled.

"Nik!" Rebekah appeared into the living room, her eyes instantly falling on Caroline. "Who is this?"

"Bekah." Klaus greeted. "What brings you here?"

Rebekah crossed her arms on her chest.

"Elijah told me you called in sick today, so I decided to come and check on my favorite brother." Rebekah replied. "I just didn't know that "sick" was code name for blonde bimbo."

"Rebekah!" Klaus raised his voice.

"That's rich coming from another blonde." Caroline commented. Both Mikaelson siblings turned to look at her in surprise.

"Who is she?!" Rebekah snapped.

"She's my guest Rebekah, and I would appreciate if you didn't make any assumptions."

Rebekah arched her perfect eyebrow and looked up at Caroline up and down.

"You're telling me this isn't what it looks like?" Surely he couldn't blame his sister, Caroline was wearing one of his shirts.

"I'm gonna go get my clothes from the laundry room and I'll be out of your hair in a minute." Caroline excused herself. Klaus frowned.

"You're leaving already?" He imagined she would wanna stick around, having nowhere else to go.

"I think I'm abusing of your kindness." Caroline replied.

Rebekah let out a fake laugh.

"Niklaus? Kind? Please…"

Klaus banged the table with his fist.

"For fuck's sake Rebekah, shut up!"

Caroline quickly made her way to the laundry room, not wanting to participate in that conversation anymore.

"What is wrong with you?" Rebekah yelled at her brother. Klaus got up and stood in front of her, towering in a threatening manner.

"What is wrong with YOU?!" Klaus hissed back. "Last night I got mugged at an alley and Caroline stopped it. I could've been shot if it wasn't for her!"

Rebekah opened her eyes widely.

"What? Oh my God Nik, are you okay?!"

"I'm fine. But Caroline lives on the street, letting her spend the night here was the least I could do."

He saw her sister looking down ashamed. She even pouted and Klaus thought she still looked like she did when she was five.

"I'm sorry."

Klaus sighed and turned to put the muffins and other things back into the paper bag.

"I guess I bought soup for nothing." Rebekah said while lifting the bag. Klaus smiled softly, he truly was her favorite brother.

"Thanks Bekah." He said softly.

"Alright, ready to go." Caroline said while walking back into the living room. She wore her clothes and had her backpack hanging from her shoulder.

"Are you sure you don't wanna stay any longer?" Klaus asked.

"I'm sure. I'm grateful you let me stay here, but this is your home, I can't overstay my welcome."

Klaus nodded his head and handled her the paper bag with food.

"Here, take it."

Caroline smiled and took the bag. She wasn't about to reject food.

"You can take this too." Rebekah said offering the other bag. Caroline tilted her head confused. "It's soup." Rebekah said softly. "A little something for… you know… saving Nik."

Caroline realized something –and it probably sounded too cliché- but this family was wealthy and very used to buying things to express their feelings. Now that she thought about it, she never hear Klaus say the words 'thank you', but he made it up for offering shelter from the cold night.

"Thanks." She took the soup and looked at Klaus. "And thank you for everything."

After watching her walk out the door, Klaus thought of something.

"Stay here." He told his sister before walking out to the little hall. He found Caroline waiting for the elevator. "Caroline wait." He pulled out his wallet and Caroline stopped him.

"You're not about to give me money, are you?" she said offended. "Because that would be too much."

Klaus thought he shouldn't be so surprised, Caroline didn't strike him like a damsel in distress, no matter how bad her current situation was. He quickly changed of strategy and took a business card from one of the pockets.

"If you ever need something, here's my phone number."

Caroline took the card and nodded.

"Alright. Thanks."

.

"Caroline!" Bonnie called out waving her hand in the air while she waited by the church.

"Hey Bonnie!" Caroline greeted as she walked to her.

"Where have you been? Tell me you found a place to stay last night, it was too cold to be outside!"

"Something like that. You?" Caroline asked awkwardly.

"I got a bed at the Siena House." Bonnie replied. "Wanna wait in line with me?"

"Sure." Caroline smiled while standing next to the girl. They were waiting in line to receive a box of things they could use to make Thanksgiving ornaments. The church would sell those and with the money they would feed the homeless during Thanksgiving day.

Caroline and Bonnie took part in many activities like this. They made toys for kids, painted schools and hospitals, fixed clothes that people donated, volunteered at the soup kitchen to help others and earn their own plate of food, things like that. It kept them busy and made them feel useful. Every now and then they would also collect trash and clean the space around the church, which earned them a room to spend the night.

The line started moving and eventually the girls got their box and around to do their crafts.

"You are going to love me." Stefan said while sitting with them.

"Is that so?" Caroline giggled.

"Yes, I got you an extra box of things." Stefan replied while placing it in the center of the group.

Stefan wasn't homeless like the girls, he was the son of a very important -and rich- lawyer and was really close to graduating as a doctor. He had a perfect life, but after his mom passed away he had a void inside him he just couldn't fill. He found comfort and happiness as he helped others, which lead him to meeting Bonnie and Caroline at a soup kitchen. Caroline could relate to his story, having lost her mom too.

Bonnie's story was different. Her mom didn't die, she just walked out of Bonnie's life. Her father was a drunk and couldn't take care of her so Bonnie moved with her grandma, but when Sheila died, Bonnie had nowhere to go. But she was strong willed and smart, and she survived on her own.

Caroline was incredibly grateful that she met these people. Without them she would be lost.

"Ugh, I give up! I can't do it." Bonnie said while pushing her craft away.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." Caroline said to cheer her up.

"Easy for you to say, miss "perfect centerpiece"." Bonnie said. "How do you even do that?"

Caroline looked down to the centerpiece she made with just a few pine cones and leafs on a tray. It was very Martha-Stewart-like.

"I used to make these all the time for school events and all that." Caroline said with a shrug. Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Remember the Easter eggs she made?" Stefan asked looking at Bonnie. "One basket of those sold at 50 dollars."

"We should have her do everything for Christmas." Bonnie teased.

"Guys..." Caroline groaned.

"Did you tell her the good news?" Stefan asked Bonnie.

Bonnie's face turned pale and she quickly shook her head.

"News? What news?" Caroline asked curiously.

Bonnie threw a deadly glare at Stefan's way and the man looked mortified.

"Tell me!" Caroline insisted and Bonnie sighed.

"Alright, okay. I just didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to upset you..." She took a breath. "I got a job was a waitress at a small Cafe. It's not a big deal but it's a start."

Caroline stared at her friend for a moment and then she let out a squeal that made Stefan's ears bleed.

"Oh my god Bonnie that's great!" She said while trowing her arms around her and hugging her tight. "Why did you think I would be upset?" Bonnie sighed.

"Because I tried getting you a job there but I couldn't."

Caroline's heart ached at that.

"Awe Bonnie, you're an angel. Don't worry about me okay? You just make sure to get your life back on track."

Bonnie smiled softly and nodded.

"Thanks Care."

Later that day Caroline made her way to the same alley from the night before and looked around. She knew her chances of finding the dog were slim, but she had to try. To her surprise, the dog was still laying inside the little shelter she made with cardboard boxes.

"Hey there." Caroline whispered before sitting down on the ground. She opened the can of soup Rebekah gave her and ate a little bit before letting the dog have the rest. "It's chicken soup. Dogs like chicken, right?" She asked. The dog got up slowly and made its way to the can on the floor. Caroline watched with wide eyes how in a matter of seconds the dog ate everything and even licked the can clean. "Oh boy, you're really hungry."

The dog walked to Caroline and sniffed her for a moment. She lifted her hands in the air to show it she wasn't a threat and after a minute or two, the dog searched for her hand. She knew it wanted to be patted so she caressed its head and watched it close its eyes and let out a happy whine.

"I'm Caroline." She said while scratching it behind the ears. "You need a name too. I think I'll name you Spots. Yeah, Spots is a good name."

Spots let out another happy sound and laid his head on her lap.

This went on for days and soon enough Spots was Caroline's best friend and companion. Every time she had a chance, she would bring him food and water, even if that meant sharing the little she had. But it was worth it because he made her feel safe and less lonely. With Bonnie working most of her time at the Cafe, Caroline spent a lot of time alone, and the streets of New York aren't exactly a safe place for a young girl.

Perhaps meeting Spots was a sign.

 _They say dogs are angels in disguise._

She should've known...

.

As they days passed by Klaus realized something felt different in his life. He couldn't help but wonder if Caroline was okay whenever he walked by the guest room and saw the empty bed. Was she cold? Was she sick? Was she hungry? He didn't know.

He tried to keep up his frivolous life style but it's not easy once he had a glimpse of what's beyond the walls of his penthouse. His siblings started to pick on this, specially after Rebekah told them about the traumatizing experience with the man pointing a gun at him and Caroline saving his ass.

He didn't want to think about it. He had money, he could do whatever he wanted, he was HAPPY -that's what he kept telling himself-. He had no reason to worry. He would continue making money, having Bourbon and cigars with his friends -work colleges, not really friends-, he would indulge Rebekah's whims and fuck Genevieve senseless.

Life was good.

.

"There you are!" a voice said as Caroline walked into the alley one night. "Remember me, sweetheart?" The man said while stepping out of the shadows.

It was him, the man from the other night who attacked Klaus.

And he had her cornered.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: To the Guest that asked why Stefan helps Caroline and Bonnie even though he's not homeless, I'm sorry I didn't make it clear, Stefan volunteers at the shelters and soup kitchens. He has a perfect life, but he has figured out that money can't buy happiness. He feels better by helping others less fortunate.**

 **.**

"Well... that was quite amazing." Genevieve said pleased while drawing invisible circles on Klaus' chest with her head resting on his shoulder. Klaus didn't respond. He didn't understand this woman's need to cuddle after sex. "What do you say if I order some food, we have dinner and you spend the night?" the redhead suggested while sitting up on the bed.

"You know I don't do that." Klaus replied. For someone who agreed to be in no-strings-attached kind of relationship, Genevieve surely tried to act like Klaus' girlfriend. She was starting to get too needy, and he didn't like that.

"Oh come on!" She pleaded. "What's one night?"

 _'The beginning of the end'_ Klaus thought to himself.

"And then what? We keep cuddling and act all couple-like?" Klaus asked annoyed. "If I wanted someone to cuddle I would get a puppy. I'm here to blow some steam, Genevieve."

Genevieve hesitated, she knew she had to approach the subject carefully or he would leave.

"Maybe you can stay just for another round." She suggested sensually. At that, Klaus smirked.

"I could go for a second round." He replied. Just as he was about to move closer to her, his phone went off. He heard Genevieve huff annoyed while he turned to grab it from the bedside table and pick up.

"Hello." He greeted.

"Kl-Klaus?" A tiny voice asked on the other side. Klaus frowned.

"Who is this?"

"I'm C-Caroline. I—I don't know if you remember me."

Klaus sat on the bed and leaned on the headboard.

"Of course I do, sweetheart. Are you alright?"

There was a short silence.

"No, I'm not. Could you..." Klaus heard her sob. "Could you please help me? I have no one else to call."

This made Klaus throw the covers away and sit on the edge of the bed.

"What happened? Where are you?"

"I-I don't- I don't know. I just ran... I ran fast... I just ran." she repeated. Klaus got up and started picking up his clothes, completely ignoring Genevieve's curious -and angry- looks.

"Caroline. Breath." He said slowly holding his phone with his shoulder while he zipped his jeans. "Tell me where you're calling me from. What do you see?"

Caroline took a deep breath and then there was another short silence.

"A phone booth. I'm at a phone booth. I don't know the street, but it's across from a restaurant. Or at least I think it's a restaurant. It's called Vitto's..."

"I know where that is. Stay there, I'm on my way." He said as he finished getting dressed. Caroline was lucky that Vitto's was the best Italian restaurant in the city.

"Who was that?" Genevieve asked but Klaus was already out of the bedroom and rushing towards the door.

.

It was dark outside, but it still wasn't so late, and even if it was, there would still be too many cars to drive as fast as he'd like. It was the Fifth Avenue after all. When his GPS talked, he turned to the right and into a small, dark street.

He couldn't remember the last time he was so worried. He kept thinking Caroline was around Rebekah's age and if his sister ever found herself in a bad situation, he would hope for someone to help her. Didn't Caroline deserve to have someone to help her too? Yes she did. Besides, she sounded so scared on the phone, it upset him to the core.

Once he saw Vitto's big sign, he looked around for Caroline but he couldn't find her. He then decided to park the car and continue on foot and started by walking to the phone booth.

Inside the booth was Caroline. She was sitting on the floor, holding onto what Klaus guessed was a pillow or a blanket. She was shaking and her cheeks were wear because of the tears.

"Caroline?" Klaus called out softly from outside the booth. "What happened?"

She looked up at him and then looked around.

"Is it safe? Is there anyone else around?"

Klaus frowned and looked around too.

"I think we're alone. But why don't you come with me to the car and we talk there?" He suggested.

"What about Spots?"

Klaus tilted his head confused.

"Spots?"  
At that, the "blanket" that she was holding started to move and Klaus realized then it wasn't a blanket. It was a dog, and it lifted its head from Caroline's shoulder to look back at him. He wanted to groan. Did she call him because of a dog? The last thing he needed was a dirty, sick dog in his car.

"You can bring Spots with you, as long as you clean after him."

Caroline nodded her head and started getting up. Klaus extended his arm to help her, but Spots quickly bared his teeth and growled at him.

"He doesn't like me." He commented.

"I don't think he likes men in general." Caroline replied.

He walked her to his car, opened the door for her, and then rushed to the driver side and got in as well. It was inside the car with the lights on that he realized Spots had blood around his mouth and Caroline had a cut on her lip and a bruise on her cheek.

This couldn't be good.

"Caroline, what happened? You sounded really scared on the phone."

Caroline's lower lip trembled and she looked down.

.

" _There you are!" a voice said as Caroline walked into the alley one night. "Remember me, sweetheart?" The man said while stepping out of the shadows._

 _It was him, the man from the other night who attacked Klaus._

 _He walked towards her in a predatory manner and Caroline backed away until she was stopped by a wall._

" _What do you want?" She asked with her chin held high._

" _I want to teach you a lesson." He replied before slapping her. She hissed in pain and saw his hand coming at her once again. This time she stopped, using what her mom taught her. She defended herself but unlike the other night, this time the man was aware of her skills, he was prepared and she couldn't take him by surprise. Sadly, she took a few hits that left her seeing the stars._

 _Without them knowing, Spots crawled out of his hiding place and watched them._

 _ **Bark**_ _**bark**_

 _Caroline lifted her hand to punch him in the nose with her palm, an easy way to break it without using much force, but the man gripped her arm in the air, twisted it and turned her around, pushing her front against the wall._

" _There, there, my pretty."_

 _He whispered against her ear._

 _She was trapped between the bricks and the man._

 _ **bark bark**_

 _ **growl**_

" _Shut up!" He yelled at Stops before pressing himself between Caroline's thighs. She closed her eyes tight, scared for what she knew was about to happen._

 _ **Bark bark bark bark**_

" _I'm going to teach you how to be a good girl." He whispered. "I'm going to-AAAAAHHHHHH!"_

 _Caroline was released all the sudden and when she turned around she found the man trying to scape Spots' teeth._

" _Get him off me! Get him off me!"_

 _The brave dog attacked the man by biting him several times on his leg, giving Caroline a chance to defend herself. She took the lid of a trash can and hit the man hard on the head. The metallic sound of the lid echoed in the alley._

" _Run!" Caroline yelled to Spots while the man laid on the floor groaning in pain._

 _The girl and the dog both ran and ran through the dark streets at night. They ran without destination, Spots just followed her while Caroline ran in panic and shock._

 _It was only when her legs finally gave up that she decided to stop and think._

 _She scooped Spots from the ground and hid inside the phone booth._

" _It's okay, it's okay." She said, more to herself than to the dog. "I don't think he followed is." She then felt something wet on her cheek and realized that Spots was licking her face. That's when she snapped out of her shock and started crying._

 _._

"I found your business card and decided to give you a call." Caroline explained. Klaus looked at her from his side of the car and then looked at the dog. That little ball of fur and fleas saved her life. "I didn't know who else to call. Stefan is out of town, building houses for the homeless in God knows where, and Bonnie doesn't have a phone. I know I shouldn't have called, but I didn't know what else to do, I was scared."

Klaus frowned at that. He could understand that she needed help, he wasn't mad that she called. If anything, he was glad, even if the circumstances were so bad.

"You're staying with me." He said and then looked at Stops. "Both of you."

.

Once again she woke up inside a warm cocoon made of blankets and soft sheets. She hummed in pure bliss before the images of the night before appeared in her mind. Caroline whimpered and hid under the covers for a few minutes knowing she couldn't ignore the reality for too long.

Something moved on the foot of the bed and when she peeked over the covers she found Spots sitting by her legs, looking at her curiously.

"Did you stay here all night?" She asked softly. Spots made a noise and poked her leg with his nose. It's not like Caroline expected any sort of reply from the dog.

Eventually she got up from bed and walked out of the room. Once again she wore shorts and a shirt that Klaus lent to her while her clothes were in the washing machine. So it's not a surprise that she blushed when she found out Klaus had company. Sitting with Klaus on the couch was another man in a suit writing something on a notepad.

"Caroline." Klaus greeted while getting up from the couch and the other man did the same. "Let me introduce you Alaric Saltzman, he's the best lawyer we have in Mikaelson and sons. He'll be taking care of your care."

"My case?" Caroline asked confused.

"You were attacked last night, right? Same man that attacked Nicklaus here." Alaric asked and Caroline nodded. "That man should be behind bars."

Caroline looked from one man to the other.

"I-I can't afford a lawyer." She said shaking her head.

"You won't have to." Alaric reassured her. "This will be my free action of the year."

"You mean Pro Bono?" Caroline asked and Alaric looked at her impressed.

"Exactly." He replied with a nod.

"What do I have to do?"

"Just tell me everything that happened and I'll take care of everything else."

"I already alerted to police." Klaus commented. "There's a man in a hospital that matches the description. He was dumb enough to go there and get the bite wounds treated."

Caroline smiled softly. She wouldn't have to be scared and jumpy, watching over her shoulder all the time.

For the first time she felt safe.

"Thank you." She said to both of them.

.

"What do you mean you're stepping back?" Doctor Jonas Martin asked.

"I mean, we're not supporting your project anymore." Klaus replied from the other side of the desk. "It's just not a priority anymore and you can't afford paying our investment back."

Jonas looked pale and desperate. He ran his hands down his face.

"But I need this, the world needs this. This could save lives." He insisted.

"I don't care about that doctor, we're talking big numbers here." Klaus responded. Jonas sighed in defeat. "If you don't mind, I'd like to make a suggestion." Klaus continued and the doctor looked up at him interested. "Crowdfounding." He said simply.

"What's that?"

"It's a way of getting money for a specific project. All you gotta do is convince people to donate money for your cause. You'll get to finish it and pay back the loan you owe us."

Jonas frowned.

"I'm making a new kind of _artificial heart valve, how am I going to convince people to care about that?"_

"Tell them you'll save lives, thatpoor kids in Africa need it, reach out for their emotions. I don't know, I don't care." Klaus said coldly. "The 3D pen got over 2 million dollars, and it's a bloody pen! You'll figure it out."

After Martin left, Klaus poured two glasses of Bourbon -he had the glasses and a bottle hidden in a drawer- and walked to Elijah's office. The rest of the floor was pretty much empty. It was late and the others employees were already on their way home.

He knocked on the door and entered once Elijah allowed it.

"Niklaus." He greeted from his chair behind the desk.

"Brother, always so serious." Klaus joked before sitting on the big leather couch on the other side of the elegant office.

"I had a long day." He said while signing some papers. "Some of us make sure to come to work early."

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"I have a good reason for my delay."

"Is that the same reason why our lawyer was late too?" Elijah asked unaffected and Klaus smirked.

"Nothing gets past you." He commented. Elijah got up, snatched one of the glasses from his brother's hand and sat down too.

"Would you like to tell me what's going on?" he asked.

"Not really." Klaus replied. "But I do need to ask you for a favor."

Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"That doesn't happen very often..." After a moment of silence he continued. "I'm listening."


	5. Chapter 5

Genevieve didn't even smile when Jack, the old doorman, held the door for her.

"Good evening." The man said. "You look very elegant tonight, miss."

"Yes, thank you." She replied while walking to the elevator. "Is Klaus back from work yet?"

"I haven't seen Mr. Mikaelson since this morning, miss." Jack replied.

"Alright, well once he's here make sure no one comes up to his penthouse, alright? I have a special night planned for us and I don't want it to be interrupted." Genevieve instructed as the doors of the elevator opened.

Jack gave her a funny look.

"Oh I'm sure it will be an evening full of surprises then." He replied once Genevieve was inside the elevator. The doors closed before she could ask him what he meant by that, but in a way she guessed he was right. She had a romantic night all planned out for the two of them. Wine, food, candles, sexy lingerie... And she may or may not brought a toothbrush to leave in Klaus' bathroom. Planning that night took days, she had to even steal one of Klaus' keys and get a copy. But eventually it would all be worth it, she wasn't going to stop until she was Mrs. Genevieve Mikaelson.

She felt quite optimistic that day... It was Friday, so if she was lucky, she would get to spend the whole weekend with him.

As expected, the place was quiet and empty. She put her bag on the little table next to the door and was about to take her coat off when she heard a voice.

"My god, Spots! Stop it!"

Frowning, Genevieve followed the sound and found a blonde girl sitting on Klaus' bathroom floor, trying to bath a dog in the bathtub.

"Who the hell are you?!" Genevieve asked, making Caroline jump a little.

"I'm Caroline. Who are you? How did you get here?" The dog shook himself, splashing Caroline with the soapy water -again-. "Spots! No!" She complained before turning back to the redhead.

Genevieve wasn't happy. At all.

"How did I get here?" she repeated sarcastically. "How did YOU get here?"

Caroline pursed her lips and shrugged.

"I'm staying here for a few days. Are you friends with Klaus?"

"You need to leave. NOW!" Genevieve said stomping her foot.

Spots growled and bared his teeth, clearly disliking the way this stranger talked to Caroline. This made Genevieve step away, hitting the open door with her back.

"I still don't know who you are or what you're doing here." Caroline said. "Are you friends with Klaus or not?"

Genevieve recovered from her previous scare and lifted her head high.

"I'm his girlfriend." She replied. At that Caroline arched an eyebrow.

"That's funny, he specifically told me he didn't have a girlfriend."

Caroline could swear she saw smoke coming out of Genevieve's ears. She never saw someone so angry before.

Genevieve stomped back to the living room just in time to see Klaus walking in. He was surprised to see her there and she could tell by the look on his face.

"Who the fuck is she?!"

Klaus sighed.

"I see you met Caroline." He observed.

"I'm serious, Klaus. Who is she? Are you sleeping with someone else?"

"And what if I am?" Klaus asked back, not bothering to deny it. "You and I agreed to be in an open relationship, Genevieve, which means I'm allowed to sleep with whoever I want."

"I thought..."

"You thought, what?" He interrupted her. "That we had some sort of connection?" Klaus asked unaffected. "That I would fall in love with you eventually?" He stepped closer to her. "Oh my sweet Genevieve..." He started while cupping her face in his hands. Genevieve leaned closer, pulled by the sweet gesture and unsuspecting Klaus' true intentions until the man smirked coldly. "You're just a good fuck, nothing more." Klaus concluded.

Genevieve stepped back like she had just been slapped. She quickly walked to the door, grabbing her bag on the way.

"You know what? I'm not surprised you don't feel anything for me. You're a heartless bastard who will never love anyone or be loved back." She said before storming out.

Klaus clenched his jaw. The awful feeling he had whenever Mikael threw an insult -or a fist- on his way suddenly made itself present.

"Klaus?" Caroline called out softly. He turned around and saw her making her way towards him on the hall. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you in trouble with your girlfriend." She apologized.

Klaus couldn't help but smile softly.

"That's alright sweetheart. She wasn't my girlfriend anyway."

Caroline scoffed.

"Does she know that? Because that's not what she said."

Klaus just shrugged.

"What can I say? I'm too good to let go."

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say... Now that you're here, I have a bone to pick with you." she said placing her hands on her hips. Klaus raised an eyebrow and waited for her to continue. "Did you tell the doorman to keep me here?"

Klaus let out a small laugh.

"Why yes, I did. Is there a problem, sweetheart?"

Caroline gasped.

"Yeah! I didn't know I was a hostage here!"

"Don't be so dramatic, love. I only did it for your safety." Klaus defended himself.

"I thought the police caught the guy."

"They did." Klaus nodded his head. "But you seem to have very bad luck so I'm not taking any chances."

"Seriously?" she asked annoyed.

"Last time you were here you left pretty quickly. I knew you would leave while I was at work so I asked Jack to keep you here."

Caroline pouted, which Klaus found endearing.

"I can't stay here." she argued.

"And why not?" Klaus asked. "I haven't asked you to leave, have I?"

Caroline opened her mouth a few times but nothing came out.

"And I'm hardly ever here, so your presence could hardly bother me." Klaus continued.

"What about Spots?" Caroline asked defiantly. At that, Klaus looked down to the dog poking his head from behind Caroline's legs.

"Why is he wet?" Klaus asked confused.

"I gave him a bath. He insists on laying on the bed. We can't have a dirty dog laying on the bed."

Klaus smirked.

"See? You're saying "we" already."

Caroline huffed.

"Seriously?!"

"Spots can stay here, and so can you. Besides, the housekeeper already bought some dog food." He concluded. Caroline looked at the dog for a moment and then back at him. She felt out of place, but it was cold outside and too late to get a bed at a shelter. Staying with Klaus was the safest choice.

"Now, what do you say if I order some food?" Klaus asked after a moment.

Caroline smiled and nodded her head again.

.

"So what is exactly that you do?" Caroline asked before taking a bite from her slice of pizza. They were sitting on the couch, a box of pizza laying on the coffee table along with a couple of sodas. Spots already claimed by then the spot beside the couch were Caroline was sitting.

"I work at the family business. It's an investment company, we basically provide companies with the money they need as an investment and then they share their profits with us."

"That sounds... incredibly boring." Caroline said hesitantly. Klaus chuckled and nodded.

"It's not exactly how I imagined my life to be when I was younger, but the money is good and I get to work with my brother."

"How did you imagine yourself when you were younger then?" She asked.

Klaus took a breath. This was a hard subject for him.

"I wanted to be an artist." He confessed.

"What happened?" Caroline asked when Klaus offered no explanation.

He just shrugged and looked at her sadly.

"Like I said, I decided to continue with the family business." Caroline nodded, deciding not to push her luck on the subject.

"Speaking of jobs, I spent all day looking for job offers in the newspaper." She commented.

"Oh that reminds me!" Klaus suddenly said. "You don't have to do that, I got you a job at the company. I promise, it's a lot less boring than my job. It's not a big deal but it's a start."

Caroline looked at him with a frown.

"Wait... what? You got me a job?"

Klaus nodded, a little confused by her reaction.

"Yes. My brother Elijah needs a new assistant. Like I said, it's not a big position, but it's a start. I thought you would be happy."

"I am." Caroline said looking down. "But Klaus, you already let me and Spots stay here. You're doing too much."

Klaus laughed bitterly.

"I think this is the first time someone says something like that to me."

"That's what I thought." Caroline observed. "The other day when your sister came, she pointed out you're not.. well..."

"Kind?" Klaus finished for her and she nodded her head. "That's because I'm not. You heard Genevieve too."

"Then I'm sure you'll understand why I'm a little bit suspicious." Caroline said. "You're not the first guy that offers me help, but usually..." Her voice started to get lower and softer.

"They ask for something in return." Klaus said. "Like a "favor"."

Caroline nodded. She lost count how many times men said "I'll buy you a hot meal if you sit on my lap." to her. It was disgusting and denigrating.

"Don't worry. That's not the reason why I'm helping you." He reassured her.

"Then why do you? Because I helped you once? Really Klaus, you don't owe me anything."

Klaus pressed his lips in a thin line while thinking, but he had nothing.

"Honestly, I don't know. I guess having someone pointing a gun at me made me see things a little bit different. I'm still heartless guy I was before but I guess I'm not comfortable knowing you're out there living on the street."

Caroline smiled softly.

"If that's true then you're not as heartless as you say." Klaus couldn't help but smile back at her. "I still can't accept the job. I have to earn it. I want an interview with your brother."

Klaus looked at her surprised for a moment but then he nodded. She was independent and smart, and that was impressive.

"Alright, I'll tell Elijah."


	6. Chapter 6

_Caroline couldn't remember the last time she was this nervous. She re-read her memory cards and tapped her fingers nervously on the folder that contained her resume._

She spent the whole weekend getting ready for this interview. She read everything she could about investment service companies, she practiced answering questions with Klaus, and last but not least, was given a make over by Rebekah, who showed up that Sunday night with a suitcase. Apparently she had more clothes than she could wear so she was willing to lend some to Caroline.

That's how Caroline ended up looking like a model in a business magazine cover.

'God forbid you work at Mikaelson & Sons while buying your clothes at a thrift shop.' Rebekah's words echoed, remembering as she handed Caroline a pair of Gucci pants and Dolce and Gabbana shoes. Caroline felt ridiculous and out of place, but she knew how important it was to make a good impression in a job interview.

Klaus was a little bit more supportive. He didn't go easy on her while practicing for the interview, but Caroline appreciated that. He also made sure she understood every little detail she needed to know and that morning he walked her to Elijah's office, introduced her to his assistant Sophie, and wished her good luck. One thing that left her a little worried was the look on Klaus' face when he saw her that morning ready to go. His eyes went wide and his mouth hung open. For a moment there she thought he didn't like her outfit, but then she thought it was probably the shock of seeing her with make up and elegant clothes for the first time. She couldn't help but feel disappointed. Klaus went through all that trouble to get her a job 'no trouble at all', according to him, so she wanted to impress him, to make him feel proud of her. It'd been really long time since she cared so much about another person's opinion. She thought she'd left those days far behind during her time in High School.

Sadly, Elijah was stuck in a meeting so Caroline had to sit on a couch and wait, making the torture last longer. She watched as Sophie ran in and out of the office, opened some drawers and moved some folders around.

"Can I offer you something to drink?" The brunette asked. "A glass of water? Coffee?"

"Water would be great, thanks." Caroline replied.

In a matter of minutes she had a jar full of water and a glass sitting on the coffee table in front of her. She drank the glass of water in seconds, making Sophie just stare with her head tilted.

"You look nervous." She observed. Caroline nodded shyly.

"I am. I really wanna make a good first impression." She replied while waving the cards in her hands.

"Don't be. Elijah doesn't bite." Sophie said.

"Really?" Caroline bit her lower lip for a moment. "Do you mind telling me what he's like?"

Sophie shrugged.

"He's okay. I don't know him that well, I'm only Klaus' assistant. I'm just assisting Elijah until he hires a new one."

"What happened to the previous assistant?" Caroline asked curiously. She just wanted to be prepared so she wouldn't make the same mistakes.

"I don't know. We're not that close." Sophie replied. "All I know is that last week she was fired." Caroline frowned at that. "Oh but don't worry! I'm sure Elijah had a good reason. They don't just fire people randomly here. The oldest receptionist has been working here since a few years after Mikael started the company."

"So what do you think happened then?" Caroline asked.

"Maybe Katherine finally convinced Elijah to let Hayley go. Katherine is Elijah's wife, and everyone here knew Hayley had a crush on Elijah."

"Sounds like a lot of drama." Caroline commented.

"Yeah well, makes up for the lack of time I have to watch soap operas." Sophie joked. "Katherine is great but at the same time she's not the kind of person you wanna mess with."

"I don't think that will be a problem." Caroline assured her. She was there to work, not to flirt.

In that moment the door opened and Elijah walked in.

"I'm sorry for the delay, some costumers take more time than others. You must be Miss Forbes." He said extending his hand. Caroline got up and shook it.

"It's fine. And yes, I am."

"Follow me then." He said while walking her to a door behind the desk that lead to his actual office. Caroline looked over her shoulder and saw Sophie give her thumps up.

"Holy macaroni!" Caroline mumbled as she saw what Elijah's office looked like. It was huge! And elegant too! Elijah smiled and pulled out a chair for her to sit. A habit she knew Klaus had as well.

"So, Miss Forbes, did you bring a copy of your resume?" He asked while walking around the desk and sitting behind it.

"Of course." She replied while handing him the folder.

"Alright. Lets begin."

.-

They went from the basics to the list of things she did while she studied at the Mystic Falls High School, where she was the captain of the cheerleading squad, honor student, head of the dance committees, Mystic Falls beautification committee, head of the recycling program, "Go Green" campaign, and of course, Miss Mystic Falls.

Eventually they moved to the more specific questions about her responsibilities at the company and her previous jobs.

"I can't help but notice there's a two years gap in your resume." Elijah pointed out. "Have you been unemployed for that long?"

Caroline nodded and swallowed hard.

"Yes. My mom was diagnosed with cancer so I dropped everything to take care of her." She replied truthfully. "To me, family goes above all."

Something changed in Elijah's eyes and he nodded his head.

"I see." He put the folder down on his desk and leaned on his chair. "Speaking of family, I'm sure you're aware I'm Niklaus' brother." Caroline nodded, not sure where he was going with that. "Now don't get me wrong, I love my brother. But I know he's not exactly the easiest person to live with... He can be very charming and yet he still lacks some... social skills." He said slowly, as if he was evaluating each word he said before speaking them out loud. Caroline tilted her head in confusion.

"O...kay?"

"So you can imagine my surprise when I was told he had taken in a homeless girl from the street and offered her the opportunity to stay with him."

Caroline's shoulders fell.

"I was hoping you wouldn't know about that." She said softly.

"Niklaus and I have no secrets between us. And even if we did, I'm sure our sister wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut." Elijah explained. He then sat straight on the chair and leaned on the desk, which Caroline found a little bit intimidating—very intimidating, actually. "What's your relationship with my brother, Miss Forbes?"

Caroline frowned. She didn't like what he was implying.

"He's only helping me get back on my feet. That's all." She replied.

"Then help me understand why he would do that. It's not that I'm against my brother helping others, but it sounds so unlike him."

"I wish I knew. I don't think he knows himself." Caroline said. She kept hearing these things about Klaus, and obviously she witnessed them herself, but perhaps he was just looking for a way to redeem himself. Maybe he wasn't so bad...

Elijah seemed to relax and he leaned back on the chair, his head turned to aside. He seemed to be deep in his thoughts, his finger tapping his chin. Caroline felt uncomfortable, being someone who always hated awkward silences, but she waited patiently on her chair.

"When Niklaus asked me to hire you, I was very surprised." He said lowly after a moment. "He's never asked for something like that. I asked why you, why now as he's not the selfless kind. He never does anything without asking for something in return, yet he said you deserved it." Caroline couldn't help but smile softly. Klaus had been so nice to her, at least after getting to know her a little bit better. Elijah continued talking. "I agreed to hire you right away. That's why I must confess I was a little surprised when he called to say you wanted an interview. Given your situation I had thought you would jump at the first chance of getting a job. I think we all would."

"Accepting Klaus' offer to stay at his apartment wounded my pride badly enough. I want to earn things on my own. So when he said I could work here I knew I couldn't just take the job, I had to earn it. I wanted to deserve it, to fight for it and win it, fair and square, you know? Like any other person at any other job."

"You sound like a very independent woman." Elijah commented. "We could use some of that attitude around here."

.

When Klaus walked into his penthouse later that day, his nose was assaulted by the sweetest smell. Since he wasn't living alone anymore, he made sure his housekeeper kept the kitchen well stocked, and that lead to all his meals being cooked by Caroline. He was sure he would put up a few pounds now that he had someone around to make sure he ate properly.

Truthfully, he feared the moment he would see her again all day. Ever since he saw her that morning with that white blouse and black pencil skirt, he hadn't been able to get her out of his head. At first he blamed it on his sexual instincts, but something wasn't right. It wasn't like whenever he had plans with Genevieve. Instead of sitting on his chair pretending he didn't have a boner, he spent the day distracted, wondering how Caroline was doing in her interview.

"Caroline?" He called out.

"In the kitchen!"

He put his briefcase down and hung his coat before walking to the kitchen. There he found her holding a cooking book while Spots slept on the floor.

"How did the interview go?" He asked curiously and she put the book down on the counter.

"Your brother hired me!" She replied with a wide smile. "I start tomorrow!"

Klaus blinked a few times before smiling back.

"What wonderful news, sweetheart!"

"I know! And I couldn't have done it without you! So thank you!" She said with the warmest smile before rushing towards him.

Klaus was a little surprised when she suddenly hugged him. He wasn't used to it. But soon he realized it felt really nice. His arms moved around her waist slowly as he hugged her back. He'd also noticed how nice her hair smelled.

His arms tightened around her, pressing her a bit more against his chest.

Suddenly a little bell rang and Caroline stepped back.

"Brownies are done!" She cheered as she skipped to the oven.

The sudden loss of her body in his arms hit Klaus pretty hard. That was something new, something he didn't recognize at first. It was a good thing that Caroline had her back turned to him, so she wouldn't see how he stood like an idiot with his arms still open.

"You um..." He cleared his throat before stepping towards her. "You made brownies?" He asked.

"Mhmm." Caroline nodded. "A little something to say thank you for helping me out." She smiled widely and Klaus thought to himself how beautiful that smile would look on canvas. "But you can't eat them yet, they're too hot. They'll be tonight's dessert." She then took a deep breath and moaned at the smell with her eyes closed. "They'll go great with chocolate sauce!"

Klaus' mouth went dry at that.

This time a phone went off. One that Klaus didn't recognize.

"That must be Sophie to let me know the company phone is working. Can you believe that? I have a cellphone!" She giggled and skipped out of the kitchen to get the little device from her purse.

Meanwhile Klaus stood there, trying to figure out what just happened.

Spots lifted his head from the floor and looked at him.

It hit him them. He had feelings for Caroline.

"Oh no..." He groaned.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Heeey I wanted to upload sooner but I've been busy studying for my exams. I also didn't wanna wait any longer because next week I'll be incredibly busy. I don't know when I'll upload again, but I'll try to do it as soon as I'm done with exams. Wish me luck!**

.

Klaus walked to Elijah's office with confidence and his chin high. He was a man on a mission.

For the last week -Caroline's first week at the Mikaelson and Sons- he hadn't have the pleasure of her company during lunch and at the end of the day, she would be arrive home too tired to do anything.

All he wanted was to show her all the fancy restaurants, buy her the best food, impress her with his knowledge on wines... was that too much to ask?

That Friday he wasn't going to take a no for an answer. He was Niklaus-fucking-Mikaelson! He always got what he wanted. Besides, there's nothing bad about them celebrating her first week on her way to a better life, right?

He couldn't help but feel disappointed when he walked in and found Caroline's desk empty. Surely she wasn't out having lunch already, was she? Just about when he was about to turn around and walk away with his head down, he heard Caroline's melodic voice.

Elijah walked with Caroline following closely behind.

"Your 3pm meeting was re-scheduled to 4pm but you should still be able to leave before 6pm. First thing Monday you have a meeting with a new potential costumer, all you need to know is in a folder I left on your desk and I already called the catering so everything is ready before they arrive."

Klaus watched as they both walked further and into Elijah's private office, Caroline still talking.

"I've been investigating about your most important clients and two of them have their birthdays next week. I was thinking we could start sending birthday cards to make them feel appreciated." Caroline suggested. "All you gotta do is sign them."

Elijah, who sat behind his desk with the previously mentioned folder in his hands, looked at her impressed.

"Sounds good. Anything else?" Caroline nodded while handing him the cards.

"I sent flowers to your parents in law for their anniversary in your behalf."

"Where have you been all my life?" Elijah asked as he signed them. Caroline giggled and waved her hands.

"Oh that's nothing. You have a one hour free now so I'm assuming you'll be having lunch?"

"Yes. Would you let ask my wife to join me?"

"Sure. You need anything else?" she asked while typing a text to April, Katherine's assistant.

"That would be all." Elijah replied while handing the cards back.

"Well in that case you won't mind if I steal your assistant and take her out for lunch." Klaus commented while stepping into the office. Caroline smiled widely at him, lightening the whole room.

"Not at all. Have fun." Elijah replied.

Caroline followed Klaus out of the office and towards her desk to get her things.

"I know a really good place, do you like German food?"

"I've never tried it. But do you mind if we go somewhere else? Today is a special day and I know exactly where I wanna go. I even packed some sandwiches."

Klaus looked at her astonished.

"Yes, of course."

In that moment, Katherine walked in. Klaus noticed how suddenly Caroline straightened and smoothed down her blouse.

"I got your message. Is Elijah in?" She asked and Caroline nodded her head. He had no idea the power Katherine had on the other women in the office, with her long legs and bouncy curls. She was beautiful, but also intimidating.

Just as Katherine was about to open Elijah's door, she stopped and turned.

"You know, Elijah is great remembering important dates, but this is the first time he sent flowers to my parents."

Caroline opened her eyes widely.

"Katerina." Klaus hissed to his sister in law. Katherine just looked at him annoyed.

"What? I was going to thank her." She said with feigned innocence before turning back to Caroline. "Don't worry, I won't tell Elijah. Men are happier when they're clueless." She said with a wink. "I already like you more than I did Elijah's former assistant."

"Don't you have a lunch date with your husband, Katerina?" Klaus asked annoyed. He knew she hated when people called her that –except Elijah. Elijah could call her whatever he wanted-.

"Uhhh… Eager to get me out of the way… I wonder why…" Katherine teased, giving Klaus a knowing look before glancing to Caroline. Klaus stiffened. Was he that obvious? Katherine just smirked at him and then turned to make her way into Elijah's office.

"That was weird." Caroline mumbled. "But I'm glad she likes me." She then added with a smile.

Klaus felt himself relax and let out a breath he was holding in. He then smiled back at her and offered her his arm.

"Shall we go then?"

"We shall." Caroline replied while linking his arm with hers.

"What did Katerina mean with "men are happier when their clueless"?" He asked curiously.

"Oh it's nothing. It's just that sometime girls keep little secrets to keep their men's ego from being bruised. Like telling them they're right when they aren't or acting all proud of something silly they've done." Caroline explained with a little shrug.

"You don't pull that stuff on me now, do you love?" He asked.

"Oh no, of course not! I think you're too smart, you would find out right away." She replied.

Klaus smirked proudly, feeling flattered by her words, while Caroline had to bit her lower lip hard so she wouldn't laugh. She had totally pulled that trick on him.

.

They took the bus and in less than fifteen minutes they found themselves walking into a small yet beautiful park. It was cold outside, but luckily there were some bright pink flowers left in the cement pots. There were little tables and chairs all over the place with a fake water fall on the back.

"What is this place?" Klaus asked in awe.

"It's the Paley Park!" Caroline replied, looking at him funnily. "You've never been here?"

"New York is a big place, love, and I've only been living here for a few years."

"Really?" She sat down on one of the chairs and put the paper bag with the food on the white round table. "I noticed you and your siblings have accents, but I never knew the full story."

Klaus sat on the chair in front of her and shrugged.

"There isn't much to tell. We were born in London, my father built his company there from the ground and then made it go international. Once the company here in America was strong enough, he decided to move." He explained, skipping some important, yet private details. "Years later he retired and left the company to Elijah and I."

Caroline had pulled out a small sandwich from the bag and was nibbling it while listening to him with interest.

"Woooow… and have you been in other places of the world too?" She asked curiously and he nodded with a smirk.

"I've seen pretty much every country in Europe, a few in Asia and South America. I've also been in South Africa and Australia." He said proudly before taking another sandwich and eating it.

"Oh, I wish I could travel around. I always wanted to see the world." Caroline sighed dreamily. "Before I came to New York, Mystic Falls was the only place I knew…"

"I'll take you." Klaus suddenly said. "Anywhere you want."

Something in Caroline's eyes changed. She tilted her head while thinking on something to say back when they heard music playing. They both turned to see a street band playing a soft melody. Caroline smiled softly and closed her eyes, just listening. The music combined with the sound of the fake waterfall made the atmosphere a lot more relaxing, something you wouldn't expect so close to a busy street of New York.

"This is why you wanted to eat here." Klaus said softly. Caroline just hummed and nodded. The soft melody ended and the bad started playing a jazz song.

"They play every Friday here. I met them while walking around asking for money. They shared some of their tips with me so I could eat that day." She told him.

Klaus looked at her in awe. Sometimes he would forget she used to be homeless. She was just so… Caroline. She was so happy and bright. She was strong and smart, and she could be elegant but still bubbly. Those weren't things you would expect to find in a homeless person.

Maybe this wasn't the fancy lunch he had in mind, but somehow it turned out to be better.

"Come on." Caroline suddenly said while getting up. "Dance with me." She requested while holding out her hand to him. Klaus looked down at it and then back at her.

"What?" He asked in shock. "You wanna dance? Here?" He asked while looking around to the other people in the park.

"Why not? There's music playing and I'm wearing comfortable shoes!" She said giggling. Klaus made a face, hesitating. "Aw, come on! What are you afraid of? No one here knows you!"

"People have cell phones with cameras these days, love." He said.

Caroline pouted cutely and Klaus groaned.

"I'll dance with you dear." A shaky voice said. They turned and saw an old man with a hat and thick glasses. He pretty much looked like the guy from "Up". He was just adorable! "My knees and hips aren't what they used to be, but I still have some music left in my feet." He added while offering her his arm.

Caroline smiled widely and took his arm.

"At least there are SOME gentlemen left in this world." She said teasingly with her head turned to Klaus. He just glared at her playfully and she stuck her tongue out, making him laugh.

The old man walked Caroline to the center of the park and they danced. The band played a happy and fast tune, and even though the man was old and shaky, he still danced to the pace. Caroline laughed like crazy, finding the man endearing and funny.

"I haven't danced like this since the eighties!" He said, getting another laugh from Caroline. They stood side by side, bumping hips before he took her hand and spun her around. People started gathering around to watch then, and a few even joined them.

The guys in the band couldn't be happier. The dancing pair brought attention to them and more people left tips in the guitar case on the floor.

Klaus watched them from his seat in awe. Caroline was practically glowing as she laughed and danced to the music. The sunlight bounced on her hair, giving her a halo, something Klaus thought was very fitting.

When the song ended, the old man was breathless, but he looked content.

"Thank you dear for dancing with an old fellow. I used to dance with my wife all the time before she passed away." He said holding both of her hands.

"I'm so sorry to hear about your wife, but I'm glad you enjoyed it. I had a great time too!" She replied with a smile.

After saying good bye and going on separate ways, Caroline walked back to the table and picked up her things.

"I never met anyone like you, Caroline Forbes." Klaus said softly. She looked down at him and blushed, her hand tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. Klaus took a deep breath when something deep in his chest stirred.

"We should head back to the office." She commented.

Klaus nodded and got up.

"Next time you ask, I'll dance with you." He said offering her his arm.

"Ooooh so you think there will be a next time?" She asked teasingly.

"I'll make sure of it." He replied with a smirk.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Just finished with exams, thank you all for sending me good luck wishes. This chapter is a little bit of a filler, I could've just keep writing until things got more interesting, but I didn't wanna keep you waiting any longer.**

 **I hope you like it. Please remember to leave a review! Enjoy!**

 **.**

She was in trouble, and she knew it.

After two years since her mother was diagnosed and one year of living on the street, Caroline was just starting to get back on her feet. She had a roof over her head, she had hot food on her plate and she had a decent job.

So having a crush on the man that made all of that possible was a bad thing.

Klaus Mikaelson would be her doom.

Caroline couldn't decide if he was an angel sent by the heavens above to help her or a devil in disguise.

He took care of her, made sure she had everything she needed; he welcomed her into his home and made her feel safe for the first time in a long time. He dark blonde hair always styled in messy curls that made her wish she could just run her fingers through it. His eyes were pools of deep blue and his dimples… Oh, those dimples… She sighed dreamily whenever she thought of them. One smile from him could make her feel all kinds of things.

But he was her roommate, and for what she heard, someone with a really bad side. She didn't wanna make things awkward or bad between them. This was her entire life on the line. One mistake and she could end up living on the streets again.

She tried telling herself it was just a silly crush and that nothing between them could happen because Klaus didn't see her that way. But that's the thing… even though Klaus never expressed any interest in her and his kind actions towards her could be just politeness, Caroline wasn't really sure he didn't feel something for her. Every now and then she would find him looking at her with admiration in his eyes, like she was the most interesting thing in the room. And that surely didn't help to discourage her crush.

Caroline was determinate on getting over him. She would keep things platonically with Klaus and eventually she would move on–she hoped-.

If only it didn't hurt so much…

That day Klaus left the office early, saying he had a meeting to attend. So when Caroline headed home and spotted Genevieve leaving the building with her hands fixing her hair and her clothes all wrinkled, she was shocked and heartbroken.

And she didn't know what hurt the most, the fact that Klaus was with someone, or that he was with her. Genevieve, who was rude and said hurtful things, both to Klaus and Caroline. Who clearly didn't see the goodness in Klaus and thought he was heartless. And now Caroline had to go home and face him.

As she took the elevator to the penthouse, she started filling sick in her stomach.

She was in trouble, and she knew it.

.

Don't get him wrong, he adored Caroline and he wanted to make a move on her, but until he had the courage to do so, he needed something else to keep him distracted. He was a man, and men have needs.

Enter Genevieve, who surprisingly accepted Klaus' proposal to meet again outside of work. She had always been good to release some frustration, but Klaus never needed to picture himself with someone else before. This time however, he couldn't help imagining she was certain blonde with blue eyes.

After blowing some steam and making sure his balls weren't blue anymore, he laid on the bed lazily and watched her pick her clothes up.

"I'm surprised you agreed to meet me." He commented.

"I'm surprised you called." She said back. "I thought I would never hear from you after I insulted you."

"It takes a lot more than that to bruise my ego, love." He said. She sat on the edge of his bed to put her shoes on and shrugged.

"Same. I realized something though. I might be a good fuck." She said quoting his words. "But baby, so are you." Genevieve gave him a wink and Klaus smirked at her. "I don't see why Caroline living here would be a problem, although she doesn't strike me as the kind of girl that would agree with your ways." She commented nonchalantly. Klaus frowned and sat up on the bed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… is she okay working for you, knowing you fired Hayley specifically so she could take the job?" Genevieve asked, her lips curled into a smirk and with mischief in her eyes. Klaus swallowed hard. He skipped that tiny yet important detail in his conversations with Caroline, knowing she wouldn't be happy with it. Genevieve grinned and got up. "Unless she doesn't know at all…" She said teasingly. "Um… I wonder how she would react."

How did she even know he got Hayley fired?

"So that's what this is about? You're blackmailing me?" He asked.

"You bet!" She walked to him and tried to kiss him, but he turned his head the last second and her lips barely touched the corner of his mouth. She sighed, clearly annoyed, and straightened up. "I'll see you next time I get an itch only you can scratch." And with that she was out of the door.

Klaus groaned. If only he didn't think with his dick!

He got up, put some clothes on and headed to the kitchen for a bite. That's when he heard the door opening and a set of high heels walking on the floor.

Caroline was home already? Klaus glanced at the clock on the wall and realized he spent more time with Genevieve that he first anticipated. He thanked God that Caroline didn't walk in while Genevieve was still there. They would surely have a few words to say to each other.

Speaking of words, Caroline hadn't say anything yet, which was weird. He grew used to hearing her say "I'm home!" whenever she arrived, or saying "Welcome home!" when she was already home waiting for him.

It was nice, really, having someone there to receive him. He never realized how empty his flat was until she came along.

Leaving the sandwich he just made on the kitchen counter, Klaus walked out of the kitchen and found the living room empty.

"Caroline?" He called out.

"In here!" He heard her say from her bedroom.

When he reached her door he found her sitting on her bed with Spots resting his head on her lap and her hand scratching him behind his ears.

"Hey." He said leaning on the door frame.

"Hi." She replied simply.

"How was work?"

"It was okay." Caroline shrugged. Klaus frowned at that, she usually had a lot to talk about. In fact, sometimes Klaus wondered when she would stop talking, although to be honest he found her rambling white endearing.

"Are you alright, love?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. But I think I'm taking Spots out for a walk."

Klaus chuckled.

"He could surely use some work out." He commented. The dog lived like a king, getting all the kisses and belly rubs from Caroline that his heart desired, and obviously he looked a little less skinny since Caroline brought him in. He looked a lot healthier, chubby and happy. His white and grey fur with black dots was clean and shinny, and if Klaus thought he was big at first, well he was a lot bigger now.

Caroline looked different too. Now that she could eat healthy every day, she was starting to gain weight, and it was all happening in all the right places. She was no longer that skinny, fragile girl he saw the first night they met, with legs so thin he thought they would break. She was still slim, but looked more like a woman than a chopstick. Her hair was shinny and her skin looked smooth. But most importantly, she looked healthy.

Spots looked up at her, as if he could tell they were talking about him. Caroline gave the dog a small smile and got up from the bed.

Sometimes Klaus felt a little pang of jealousy when he saw how much attention Spots got from her.

Caroline changed her high heels for something more comfortable and walked out the room with Spots following closely behind. Klaus stood there for a moment, wondering what made Caroline act so distant that day. Did she see Genevieve on her way up? Surely she would've mentioned it, right? Perhaps something bad happened at the office… was Elijah too hard on her? Or maybe she just had a bad day. Either way, he came to the conclusion that he was way too used to seeing Caroline smile and be bubbly. He took that for granted, and now that she wasn't her usual happy self, he missed it.

He would get to the bottom of it and make things better.

.

Caroline walked aimlessly around, her hand holding Spots' leash while the dog did his business and skipped all around his owner, happy to be outside.

She didn't know how to feel. She had a crush on a man she could never be with, she was hurt that he was with someone else, and she felt betrayed, because of all the people he could be with, he chose "her". Klaus could do so much better.

Caroline knew she had no right to feel jealous or hurt, but feelings aren't rational. She stopped on the side walk in front of a coffee shop and looked down to Spots, who sat on his butt and wiggled his tail a little.

"At least I have you, don't I?" She asked softly. Spots let out a high pitched noise and nuzzled her hand. She couldn't help but smile as she stroked Spots' head. He was her guardian angel and no matter how bad she felt, he was there with her. Maybe things weren't perfect, but they weren't bad either, and she had a lot to be grateful for.

"Caroline?" A voice called out. Caroline turned and saw Bonnie walking out of the coffee shop.

"Bonnie?!" Caroline called back in surprise. "Oh my god, what are you doing here?!" She asked throwing her arms around her friend.

"I work here." Bonnie replied while hugging her back. "Oh god, it's so good to see you."

"You too." Caroline said softly, so glad to have found her friend again. "You look great, by the way." She added while stepping back.

"Me? What about you, Miss Fancy clothes!" Bonnie laughed. Caroline looked down to her clothes and giggled.

"I work at a fancy office, ergo the fancy pants."

"Come on in, grab a cup of coffee. We have so much to talk about." Bonnie said holding her hand.

Caroline looked down at Spots and sighed.

"I can't, I don't wanna leave him outside. Rain check?"

Bonnie smiled. Classic Caroline.

"Of course. Please tell me there's a phone number where I can reach you."

Caroline smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

.

There wasn't much Klaus couldn't do, but cooking was one of them. The only decent thing he could cook was spaghettis. He never learned to cook because he never needed it. They had a cooking staff at home while growing up and when he moved out he would eat out or order in. The last few days, Caroline did all the cooking, and he had to admit it was nice having homemade food on the table. Maybe it wasn't gourmet, but Klaus didn't care. It tasted way better.

He couldn't say the same about his spaghettis. They were just that, spaghettis that his housekeeper bought at the supermarket. But after seeing Caroline tired –he was convinced it was more than that, she wasn't just tired, she was upset- he decided he should do something nice and cook himself instead.

For the second time that day, he heard the door open and Caroline walk in. He also heard the sound of Spots' pawns as he skipped to the couch and jumped on the cushion. They tried teaching him not to sit there, but he wouldn't listen to Klaus, and Caroline would often let him win once she caught a glimpse of his "puppy dog eyes".

"We're home." She announced, unlike earlier.

"In the kitchen." He said. Caroline walked in.

"I thought you said you didn't cook." She commented, remembering one of the numerous talks they had in the living room after having dinner –one of Klaus' favorite moments of the day-.

"And I don't. So we might have to order something in later." He replied jokingly.

Caroline nodded and turned to leave, but then she stopped and turned back at him.

"I was hoping we could talk about something."

Klaus stiffened.

There it was. He was about to get slapped by words, he could feel it. She was going to tell him he was a pig, an idiot, a fuckboy –yes, he knew what a fuckboy is, Rebekah always complained about those-.

"Okay?" He mumbled so she would proceed.

"I know you probably don't celebrate Thanksgiving, but I was hoping you would let me make a Thanksgiving dinner. I feel like there's no better time for me to be thankful for everything that's happened this last month. I wanna thank you and your family and maybe invite a friend or two. This is your house so I want to make sure you're okay with it."

Klaus stood there in silence for a second. No slap. No harsh words. Just sweet, loving Caroline, proving him once again she was just too good and he didn't deserve her.

"Sounds good." He replied. "Elijah usually spends that holiday with Katherine and her family. But Rebekah should be happy to attend."

Caroline smiled softly and nodded.

"Thanks." She turned around once again, but this time Klaus stopped her.

"You know, Caroline... This is your home too."

They held each other's stare for a moment and then Caroline just walked to him, wrapping her arms around him. Klaus was a little surprise by the gesture, they hadn't hug since the day she had that job interview with Elijah. He took his chance to hug her back and smell her hair, promising himself he would memorize the feeling of her body against his.

"Thank you." He heard her say, her voice muffled against his Henley. Klaus rested his cheek against the side of her head and sighed.

"Anything for you, sweetheart."


	9. Chapter 9

_Caroline looked at him with hooded eyes, her lower lip caught between her teeth._

 _"_ _Klaus… oh, Klaus… I need you, baby…" She purred, her back arching against the mattress._

 _Klaus practically snaked on top of her from between her thighs to her chest, his lips caressing her skin all the way._

 _"_ _Oh Caroline, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." He said before placing hot, open mouthed kisses on her neck._

 _She wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing their naked torsos against each other, and then ran her hands down his back._

 _Soft, sensual moans rolled out her lips._

 _Klaus couldn't be happier. He finally had this gorgeous woman in his arms, moaning his name, with her legs open for him…_

 _…_ _and all he wanted to do was make love to her, slow and tenderly. To memorize every inch of her soft and curvy body, the smell of her hair, the blueness of her eyes…_

 _He felt her hands pushing him away so he leaned up, resting his weight on his elbows. As he looked down he found her gazing at him so intensely, he thought she would see right through him._

 _"_ _Kiss me…" She whispered. Her voice was soft and low, but to him felt like such a strong order, probably because he would never deny her anything she wanted._

 _He leaned and kissed her, lips crashing, tongues tangling with passion._

"Ummm sweetheart…" Klaus mumbled opening his eyes. There he found Spots licking his face. "What the…?" Startled, Klaus rolled out of the couch and fell on the ground.

Spots whined and barked at him.

"God, no…" Klaus groaned. It all had been a dream. Did his brain love torturing him like that? Giving him images of what he most desired but couldn't have? So much cruelty! And now he had an awkward boner.

He sat up on the floor and Spots walked closer to him.

"Did you have to wake me up with a kiss?" Klaus asked in disgust before wiping his hand across his mouth. "I'm not a Disney Princess, you know?"

Spots just whined and poked Klaus' chest with his nose, coaxing Klaus to pat his head.

Klaus thought that maybe Caroline kicked Spots out of the kitchen and now the dog was bored and looking for attention. It was Thanksgiving and Caroline was a mad woman in the kitchen, getting everything ready for dinner. He offered to help her earlier that day, but she refused, saying she had everything under control. To be fair, the penthouse smelled great. Whatever she was cooking in there, would definitely be delicious.

Klaus got up from the floor just in time to hear the doorbell ring.

"That's odd, it's still early…" He observed as he fixed his jeans before opening the door. There he found a young man wearing a heavy coat and holding a bottle of wine. "Yes?" Klaus asked confused, not knowing this man.

"You must be Klaus. I'm Stefan Salvatore." He said extending his hand. "I'm friends with Caroline." He added with a wide smile. He looked friendly enough…

"Right." Klaus said shaking the guy's hand. "Come on in."

"Thanks. Your place is awesome." Stefan commented as he looked around.

"Thank you." Klaus mumbled.

"I brought wine. I wasn't supposed to stop by until later, so Care didn't tell me what food to bring."

"That's alright, I think she's cooking enough for an army." Klaus said while taking the bottle of wine from Stefan. Now that he had both hands free, Stefan took his coat off and hung it by the door.

"Classic Caroline." He said with a laugh.

"Stefan?" The two men turned to see Caroline skipping out of the kitchen and into her friend's arms. "What are you doing here? I thought you were having dinner with your dad and Damon first."

Stefan picked her up easily with his arms wrapped around her waist and squeezed her against his chest. All the sudden Klaus found himself struggling to stay in control.

Yeah, Stefan looked real friendly.

"Yeah well, dad and Damon got into a fight, as usual…" Stefan said annoyed. "So dad is off to play golf and Damon is God knows where finding comfort at the bottom of a glass. I guess we're skipping dinner this year." He explained.

"Oh I'm so sorry Stef." Caroline said softly.

"It's alright." He shrugged. "I get to spend Thanksgiving with my two favorite girls. Didn't you say Bonnie is coming too?"

Caroline nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! She should be here soon."

"Do you need any help?" Stefan asked. Klaus was about to laugh and tell him not to bother, but it died in his throat as Caroline nodded again.

"Yes, that would be great." Weird, she let Stefan help but not Klaus? Klaus frowned and tilted his head. "Oh, I'll take that." She said while taking the bottle of wine.

"Anything I can help with?" Klaus offered. Maybe she changed her mind?

"No, it's fine." Caroline replied. "You just go get ready."

Klaus' shoulders dropped as he watched Caroline and Stefan walk towards the kitchen. He might have imagined himself strangling Stefan's neck when he saw the man placing his hand on the small of Caroline's back. He just wouldn't admit it out loud.

Jealousy is a bitch!

He never felt jealous before. He always got what he wanted, specially of what he wanted was a woman. He's witty, charming, good looking and has a buttload of money. Why couldn't Caroline be interested in him? Probably because she's too smart to be seduced by him, and to be fair, that's exactly why he liked her.

Klaus decided to do what Caroline said and get ready. He took a quick shower and threw some fresh clothes on. He did it all in record time, worried about leaving Stefan alone with Caroline for too long.

Meanwhile, Stefan helped Caroline with the salads while she finished the turkey. Spots stuck around, trying to coax Caroline into giving him some of that delicious food.

The two friends took their chance to catch up, so Stefan told her about a recent trip to Haiti and his new classes at college. It was comforting for Caroline to know that even though her life had its ups and downs, she still had some awesome friends, like Stefan.

"So… you have a nice life here." He observed after a moment.

"Yeah, I do." She said with a shrug. "I guess it's better than living on the streets."

"Better? Care, you live in one of the most prestigious buildings in New York." Stefan said impressed. Caroline looked down.

"You know I don't care about that stuff. I'm just glad I have a roof over my head."

"True." He agreed. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that it's great to see you doing so much better." Stefan added with a smile and then tilted his head. "Just wondering though, do you pay some sort of rent?"

Caroline shook her head.

"No, I don't… Klaus never brought it up…" She then opened her eyes widely. "Oh my god! I should pay rent, right? It's the right thing to do! He probably never noticed because he has so much money I don't think he knows what rent means!"

Stefan stepped closer to put his hands on her shoulders and shook her lightly.

"Care, you're hyperventilating. Calm down. Jesus! I shouldn't have said anything." He said with regret.

"No, you're right, I should probably talk about it with Klaus."

"I only asked because I don't see how he would ever accept your money. So I guess I'm not surprised." Stefan commented.

Caroline frowned.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, he got you a job and a place to stay, I'd say he's dead set on keeping you around…" He said as if it was so obvious. "Is there something going on between the two of you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… do you like him?"

Caroline blushed, and of course Stefan saw that.

"No. He's just my roommate." Caroline denied. "And we're just god friends. I mean, I owe him so much."

"Since when does Caroline Forbes owe anyone anything?" He taunted.

"You know what I mean." She said rolling her eyes. "I try to be independent, but he helped me get back on my feet. I don't know how I would ever repay him."

"Ooooh I can think of a few ways." Stefan teased, making Caroline blush even more.

"He's not like that, okay? If he wanted to get on my pants, don't you think I would know already?" she hissed. Stefan lifted his arms in surrender.

"Hey, I'm not saying he has ulterior motives, but surely you know about his massive crush on you."

Caroline felt like time stood still. No one ever said something like that out loud. She could keep pretending there was nothing between them as long as they denied it, but hearing someone say Klaus had a crush on her made it harder.

"He doesn't have a crush on me." She replied, her voice barely audible. Stefan arched an eyebrow and looked at her unimpressed.

"Caroline, I'm pretty sure he tried breaking him hand when he shook it, it's still sore!" He said. "And the way he looked at you when you walked in, that look is clearly of a man in love. Not to mention the hateful looks I got."

Caroline shook her head, her blonde hair bouncing.

"He SO does not have a crush on me." She said emphatically.

"And I assume you don't have a crush on him either?" Stefan teased.

Caroline gapped at him a few times and when nothing came out, she turned, took a bowl of boiled potatoes and pushed it against Stefan's chest.

"Start smashing, Salvatore. We need smashed potatoes to go with turkey."

Stefan smiled, knowing better than pushing his luck, and just nodded.

"Yes ma'am."

Caroline turned back to the stove and continued getting the gravy ready. Seconds later, Klaus walked in and Caroline couldn't be happier that he didn't walk in earlier. That would've been awkward.

She noted his hair was wet and his face was flushed. She quickly looked away, just to find Stefan giving her a knowing look. Caroline couldn't do other than roll her eyes.

"What did I miss? What are you two talking about?" Klaus asked. There was some tension in the air.

"Nothing!" Caroline replied quickly. Both men looked at her startled. "Um, Stefan was just telling me what he's been learning in college." She added.

Klaus looked at Stefan for him to continue.

"Medical school."

"A future doctor. Impressive." Klaus mumbled. A weird staring contest started between the two of them and Caroline rolled her eyes. Men could be such alphas sometimes.

"Why don't you open a bottle of wine?" Caroline suggested.

The phone went off so Klaus walked out to pick it up while Stefan opened the bottle and poured the wine in three glasses.

"…Yes, she's right here brother." They heard Klaus say as he stepped back into the kitchen with the cordless phone close to his ear. "It's Elijah." He told Caroline. "He wants to speak to you."

Caroline took the phone and walked out of the kitchen.

"Elijah?"

"Caroline, hello. I hate bothering you during a holiday, but this is important." Elijah said, and Caroline noticed he sounded distressed.

"Of course. What's wrong?"

"Every year the company throws a huge party to celebrate New Year's Eve. Usually by this time of the year we're already working the details since it's such a big party and we invite our biggest clients. But Camille, the event planner we usually hire, just emailed me telling me about this horrible accident she had while skiing in Aspen, so she had to step back from this year's party."

"That's terrible." Caroline said with a frown.

"Indeed. And all the good event planners are probably booked by now. However, I remember you mentioned in your resume some impressive planning skills."

"Oh! I'm flattered but this is way over my league. This is a lot bigger than my days as Miss Mystic Falls." She replied with concern.

"You wouldn't be alone. Katerina is more than willing to help." He said.

Caroline smiled at how affectionate he sounded about his wife.

"Alright. If you're sure no one else can do it, then I'll do it."

"Wonderful! I'll give you the details next Monday at the office."

They bid each other goodbye and hung up.

By the time she walked back into the kitchen, Klaus was enjoying a glass of wine and Stefan was sitting on the floor playing with Spots. They looked like they hadn't said a word since she walked out.

"Everything alright?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah, just Elijah asking me to organize some New Year's eve party."

Klaus looked at her surprised.

"I thought he always hired someone for that."

"Yeah but she quit. Sky accident." Caroline explained simply with a shrug. "Do you have any photos of previous years? I'd like to see how they were."

"They were elegant but a tad boring." Klaus said. "Leaving aside the good food and wine, they weren't that great. I always dreaded having to go there, my family posing as if it was perfect and happy, the looooong and boring talks with the clients." He said shaking his head.

Caroline smiled.

"Aw you poor baby, I'll make sure this year you have fun." She said.

At that, Klaus smirked. For the first time, he couldn't wait for the New Year's eve party, only because she would be there.

Bonnie arrived shortly after that, and then Rebekah was next. Caroline couldn't help but notice how the youngest Mikaelson only had eyes for Stefan. Perhaps she could play matchmaker again, like she used to do in high school.

They all sat around the beautiful table that Caroline prepared and commented on how good the food smelled.

"Now, before we eat, we must say what we're thankful for." Stefan explained.

"Who starts?" Klaus asked, sitting at the head of the table.

"This is your first Thanksgiving, right?" Bonnie asked while looking back and forth between Klaus and Rebekah. "Maybe you should go first."

"I'll do it." Rebekah said. "I'm thankful for my brothers." She said smiling to Klaus from across the table.

"And I'm thankful for my little sister." Klaus said back raising his glass.

"I'm thankful for my job and the chance to start over." Bonnie said.

"I'm thankful for my two favorite girls." He said smiling at Bonnie and then winking at Caroline.

Klaus gripped the edge of the table so he wouldn't smack the back of Stefan's head.

Caroline smiled softly.

"I'm thankful because this year I'm not spending Thanksgiving alone." She said. Everyone went quiet. It was something so simple, yet so meaningful. The silence started to get uncomfortable so Caroline raised her glass. "Let's eat!"

Klaus watched Caroline for a few seconds.

He was thankful she was there.

He was thankful she was happy.

If she ever let him, he would make sure she would never spend another Thanksgiving alone.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: heeeey! So the first part of this chapter is a little bit complex, but I think that at the end of it, everything will make sense. You just keep reading LOL and if you have any questions, review it or inbox me! I think the plot here gets interesting... Anyway, enjoy!**

 **.**

Once again the number didn't add up. Something was wrong and Caroline couldn't figure it out. She spent the last hour checking the client's profile and previous investments, but for some reason the numbers in the client's report didn't match the ones in the company's files.

There was a little knock on the door –although it was already open- and Caroline looked up to see Klaus there, leaning on the door frame.

"Busy, love?" He asked with those sinful dimples she loved so much.

"Yeah, why?" she barely mumbled, too distracted to form coherent sentences.

"I was hoping you would join me for lunch." He replied with a shrug.

At that, Caroline glanced at the clock on her desk and realized she spent more time on the report that she first intended.

"Oh crap!" She cursed, and then slapped her mouth in embarrassment. Klaus just smiled. "I'm sorry, I promised Katherine we would have lunch together so we could start planning the New Year's eve party."

Klaus nodded his head, clearly disappointed.

"Right. I should have a word with Elijah, he's making you work too hard."

Caroline smiled and ducked her head.

"You don't have to do that, I love my job." The smile she got from Klaus was so sincere and sweet, it made her heart flutter. "I just wish I understood some things better. Like this report. It doesn't make sense to me." She added pointing down to the papers in front of her.

"Is that why you looked like you hated it when I walked in?" He asked with a chuckle before walking around her desk. "Let me take a look."

He didn't bother picking up the report, he just leaned over Caroline's shoulder. She could feel his hot breath against the back of her neck and smell his aftershave. Her body felt hot all the sudden.

Klaus looked back and forth between the report and the company's file.

"You're right, something must be wrong. Where did you get this?" He asked pointing at the report.

"The client brought it this morning. They had a meeting with Elijah about having the company invest in them again. They wrote down some information about the new product they're launching and added a little bit about the previous time the company helped." Caroline explained.

"Which doesn't match with the numbers in the report." Klaus concluded. Caroline nodded.

"According to them…" Caroline started, but when she turned her head to look at him, her words died in her mouth. His face was so close to hers and her eyes flicked down to his lips before she could stop herself. "Uh… They made more money than we have here." She finally said while pointing at the company file. "The more money they make, the more money goes back to the company." Caroline explained.

Klaus frowned. According to the report, which was signed by Elijah, the company received less money than it should. So, where did that money go?

This was serious. Someone stole thousands.

Something in Klaus' face changed, making Caroline feel uneasy.

"What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

Klaus put his hand on Caroline's shoulder and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Klaus said to her. "I'll figure it out." He added while taking the papers from her desk.

"Okay, thanks." Caroline said with a small smile. Klaus didn't move, so his face was still close to hers.

She thought she was seeing things, because for a second there, Klaus looked down to her lips.

"Am I interrupting something?"

They both turned to the door, where they found Katherine smirking at them, her arms crossed on her chest. Klaus quickly straightened and Caroline stood up.

"What?"

"No."

They said at the same time.

"Um uh." Katherine hummed unimpressed. "You know Caroline, if you're busy, we can have lunch some other time."

"No! No, it's fine, I was just showing Klaus something." Caroline said quickly. She wasn't sure, but she thought she saw Klaus' shoulder dropping from the corner of her eye. "Besides we need to plan the New Year's party and we are way behind." She gathered her things, oblivious of the dirty glare Klaus threw at Katherine and the knowing smile she threw back. Caroline started walking to the door where Katherine was when suddenly stopped and turned to him. "Don't forget you have your weekly dinner with your father tonight, so I'll see you at home afterwards." She said.

Klaus hated those dinners, but the idea of coming home to Caroline made his day a little bit better.

"I'll see you then, sweetheart."

.

"This is the credit card you'll be using." Katherine said while pushing the little plastic square across the table to Caroline. "Everything you need for the party will be paid by the company."

Caroline took it with wide eyes.

"So pretty…" She said, making Katherine laugh. "Did you bring some photos?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't pay much attention to them if I were you. The last few years, this party has been… well, boring. Boring food, boring decorations, boring string quartet." Katherine said making a face.

"Oh I know what you mean. I hired a string quartet for the Miss Mystic Falls pageant the year after I was coroneted and I regretted it. I kept telling them to pick up the tempo. It was a pageant, not a funeral!" Caroline exclaimed.

Katherine nodded.

"All you to know is that these parties are always a black tie kind of event. So keep it elegant."

"And do women wear long dresses?" Caroline asked with wide, hopeful eyes. Katherine nodded. "Who gets invited?"

"All the CEO of the company's most important clients, and of course, all the employees of Mikaelson and Sons'."

"Does that mean I get an invitation too?"

Katherine looked at her surprised.

"Of course you do, silly! Besides, you're planning the party, you have to be there either way."

Caroline smiled widely for a second before she thought of something.

"I would need a fancy dress. I can't afford that…"

"I'm sure we can figure something out. You can borrow one of my dresses."

Caroline smiled.

"Thank you, Katherine."

Katherine smiled back, before something on her face changed.

"Yeah, let's not get corny, okay? And where is that damn waiter? I'm starving!" She said looking away.

Caroline giggled. She knew Katherine always pretended to be some cold hearted woman, probably to keep her reputation at the office, but she wasn't half bad. She was glad they met.

"What do you think of hiring a swing band?" Caroline suggested. "One of those big ones where the guys wear white suits and make you want to dance!"

"I like it." Katherine nodded. "What about the decorations?"

"I thought of a winter themed party, but with little bit of gold to make it warmer. And lots of Christmas lights." Caroline replied while writing down all her ideas. Katherine smiled.

"I can already tell this year's party will be a lot better."

.

Sophie placed some folders on Klaus' desk with a sigh.

"These reports just arrived." She said. "Tell me again why we need these?"

Klaus looked at her annoyed.

"I didn't." He replied simply. Sophie just rolled her eyes and walked out of his office.

After seeing Caroline, Klaus told Sophie to phone all their clients and ask them to send a report to the company, one containing all the numbers related to the investments done by Mikaelson and Sons'. That included how much money the company invested in the different business and projects, the results they got and the profits that went to the company.

Some clients took more time than others, but after an hour, Klaus had enough reports to start. It took him a few hours to dig the company's files and compare them to the reports, but eventually he found something.

Many clients claimed to have paid the company more money that they actually received, which it meant that, somewhere along the transactions, money was stolen.

He also found a patron…

All those clients were Genevieve's accounts. All the files that didn't match the reports were written by her. They were also signed by Elijah Mikaelson, but Klaus knew his brother's signature and that wasn't it.

As he reached that conclusion, his hands dropped the papers on his desk.

Genevieve stole from the company.

"This is bad…. So bad…" He mumbled while rubbing his face. But then something clicked in his head. "No… no no… this is good. This is actually good." He told himself as a plan started to form in his mind.

He waited until everyone left to break into Genevieve's office and search through her files. He checked her file keepers, her desk, even her computer, but he came up empty handed.

"Well, of course." He groaned after an hour. She wouldn't be dumb enough to keep any kind of evidence in her office. If she kept anything with her, and that was a big IF –if she was smart then she would've burnt it already- then it would probably be at her house.

Twenty minutes later he stood by Genevieve's door. She opened it after he rang the doorbell a couple of times.

"Klaus… what are you doing here?" She asked surprised.

"What? Aren't you happy to see me, love?" He asked back grinning.

"O-of course, come on in…" The second she stopped aside to let him in, he pinned her against the wall, his lips devouring hers.

That night he went down on her two times, fingered once and finally fucked her roughly, leaving her exhausted. The second he let her take a break, she fell asleep.

Klaus knew he was good at sex, he had good hands and a skillful tongue, not to mention he was probably blessed by the gods –nine-fucking-inches-. This wasn't the first time he used sex to get what he wanted, but it surely was the first time he felt dirty afterwards. This woman stole from him, from his family business. She stole from the company his brother worked so hard on, and she even faked his signature. Who would ever be happy sharing a bed with her? Not him, not anymore.

But he had to do this, he needed a way in.

After Genevieve fell asleep, Klaus left the bed carefully, he put his clothes back on and walked through her apartment, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. He looked in the living room, into her purse, in her library, but didn't find anything. He then looked around for a computer and found a whole studio instead.

And there it was…

Inside a desk drawer was a red folder with all the original reports, the ones with the real numbers. Klaus found out then that all the money she stole was transferred to a big bank account in Las Bahamas. This went on for four years, getting Genevieve millions of dollars.

"You bloody slag…" He cursed Genevieve lowly.

That wasn't it. For the money to be transferred to the bank account, the bank needed Elijah's signature. Klaus knew that the signature in those papers were fake, but it did have Elijah's personal seal. How did Genevieve get it?...

And that's when it hit him…

Hayley.

Genevieve wasn't working alone. When Hayley was Elijah's assistant, she dealt with all the papers to make Elijah's job easier, which meant that she could decide which ones made it to Elijah's desk and which ones didn't. She also has Elijah's seal and she knew his signature.

That's also how Genevieve knew about Hayley getting fired to open the position for Caroline.

Genevieve was just as evil as he was and any other time, he would've been impressed. But not this time. She messed with his family, with his brother. He would never forgive her for that.

He left the apartment soon after that, the folder under his arm.

.

Caroline was worried. It wasn't like Klaus to be out so late at night. He wasn't picking the phone and Elijah called her earlier to ask her if she knew where he was. When she told him she didn't, Elijah explained that Klaus missed their weekly dinner with Mikael.

So now, almost at two a.m. Caroline found herself sitting at the kitchen island, eating her worries in ice cream, while Spots laid on the floor next to her, his head resting on her foot. His presence always brought her some comfort but tonight she was really worried.

She heard the sound of a key in the lock and then saw Klaus walking into the penthouse. His hair was disheveled, his clothes were wrinkled and he looked tired.

She knew what all that meant and her heart broke a little at the idea of him sleeping with Genevieve while she sat there, worried about him.

When Klaus looked up and spotted her sitting in the kitchen, he gapped and his shoulders dropped.

"Caroline… What are you doing still up?"

"I couldn't sleep." She replied looking down. It wasn't entirely a lie, but it wasn't the entire truth either.

Klaus nodded and walked into the kitchen, dropping a red folder on the counter on his way to the fridge. He took a bottle of water and downed it fast.

"Elijah is mad at you." Caroline said shyly after a moment. Klaus looked at her confused. He couldn't think of any reason for his brother to be mad, unless he found out about the millions Genevieve managed to steal. When Klaus didn't say anything, Caroline decided to elaborate. "You missed your dinner with your father."

At that, Klaus groaned. He completely forgot about it. He could already hear all the words Mikael reserved just for him. It wouldn't be the first time he called him a disappointment, a bastard, an embarrassment to the family.

"I couldn't care less about Mikael and his stupid dinner." He mumbled. "We only have those so he can torture me."

Caroline tilted her head.

"You and your dad don't get along?" she asked.

"HE'S NOT MY…" He snapped, only stopping himself before he said too much. His eyes opened widely at the change in Caroline's face due to his yelling. "My apologies." He mumbled looking down.

"He's not your… what?" Caroline pressed.

This was something he never told anyone. Only his parents and his siblings knew. Did Caroline need to know? Probably not. But did she deserve to know? Yes.

Klaus took a breath and sat down in front of her.

"He's not my father." He started. "My mother had an affair."

"Oh…" Caroline was speechless.

"And Mikael loves reminding me I'm a bastard." He added. She placed a hand on top of his. He knew she was trying to comfort him, but it felt weird. He never wanted anyone's pity and he surely didn't want to look weak in front of her.

"What about your real dad?" She asked after a moment.

"I met him once, before we moved to America. I had just found out, but it was already too late, he was sick and he passed away soon after that."

"I'm so sorry, Klaus." She said softly.

He took her hand that rested on top of his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Remember I told you I wanted to be an artist?" He asked and Caroline nodded. "I got that from him. He was an amazing artist. But after he died I couldn't draw again, or paint. I couldn't do anything, it didn't feel right." He told her. "Besides, Mikael hated that. It reminded him of my mother's betray."

Caroline frowned and sat straight on the stool.

"Now, that's not fair!" She said in a high pitched voice. "It wasn't your fault, it was your mom's! And even then, that doesn't give him the right to treat you badly!"

"Yeah, well… what can I do?" He asked with a shrug.

"I'll tell you what you can do. You can tell him to go to hell. You forget about those dinners and do whatever you wanna do with your life. You wanna paint? Paint! You wanna draw? Draw away!" She said throwing her arms in the air. "That might be the only connection you have left with your real father, you can't let it go to waste. And Mikael has no right to sit you down every week just to make you feel bad." She added with her hands on her hips. "You're a grown man; you don't have to put up with that crap."

Klaus looked at her dumbfounded. She didn't know Mikael like he did. She didn't know his family or the way they were…

But…

She was right. He didn't have to put up with Mikael's abuse. He owned part of Mikaelson and Sons', which meant that he couldn't get fired. Mikael had nothing on him. He also became a smart, well respected man. Mikael could always be disappointed at him, but that wasn't his fault and there was nothing he could do about it. He knew the rest of his family didn't think of him like that.

Klaus smiled softly at her.

"You are an angel, Caroline Forbes."

Caroline's face lightened bright red.

"Uh… nah, I'm just pointing out the truth."

Klaus liked that she was so humble. He also liked knowing he could make her blush.

"I guess I still should apologize to Elijah for not letting him know I wouldn't make it to the dinner."

Something in Caroline's eyes changed and suddenly she looked uncomfortable.

"Right." She mumbled. "So… um… where were you? I was a little worried." She said. That was an understatement.

Klaus didn't know how to tell her he was with Genevieve. He didn't think it was safe to tell her about the money Genevieve stole, at least not yet. But he didn't want her to think they were together either. He stood there in silence, not knowing what to say. Caroline saw right through him and sighed.

"Were you with Genevieve?" She asked. Defeated, Klaus nodded. "Can I ask you something? I know whoever you date is not my business. You can date whoever you want but I just wanna know, why her?" She asked, sounding truly upset. "She seems so mean and cold."

Klaus smiled bitterly.

"Perhaps we deserve each other then."

She shook her head.

"You know that's not true. You could do so much better."

 _Better, as you?_ He thought to himself. _I could never deserve you…_

He didn't say anything, so after a couple of minutes Caroline got up. She couldn't sit there any longer, not when he smelled like sex and Genevieve's perfume.

"I'm going to bed. Good night."

Klaus watched as she walked out the door, Spots following closely behind.

He knew he would get rid of Genevieve soon enough, but he feared he would never have a shot with Caroline.

 _Maybe it's too late…_

 _._

 **AN: Next chapter... Christmas! The feels! Katherine being sneaky! You'll love it, I'm sure :P**

 **Don't forget to leave a review!**


	11. Chapter 11

"On your knees." Klaus said. "I want you to crawl."

Genevieve gave him a weird look before smirking and going down on her knees. She crawled all the way from the door to behind his desk, where he waited on his chair. This wasn't the first time they did this, every now and then they would request each other some playful things.

Genevieve reached the spot in front of her and sat between his legs, always looking at him with lustful eyes.

And he knew then, he was a sick, twisted man.

Just as she was about to undo his pants, he grabbed her by her wrists and stopped her.

"You're fired."

Genevieve gapped for a moment before snatching her hands away.

"What?!"

"You heard me. You're fired."

She got up from the floor in a swift movement.

"You can't fire me!"

"Yes I can." Klaus replied with a smirk. "You think you have some sort of hold on me, but you don't. If you're blackmailing someone, make sure whatever you have on them is powerful enough to break them. Such as the evidence I have of you stealing money from the company." He said, his hand pushing some copies he made of the reports he found at her house.

Genevieve looked at the papers with wide eyes, her face going pale.

"You… How did you…" She gapped. "You wouldn't. You can't!" She pleaded. "I would go to jail."

"Not my problem, sweetheart. But I'm feeling merciful today, so I'll make you a deal. You go to your office, gather all your bloody shit and get off my face, and I won't tell Alaric to start a trial against you."

Klaus knew he had to talk to Elijah about it at some point, but for now he just wanted to gain some time with Caroline. He knew the second Genevieve found herself in trouble; she would open her mouth and spill out about Hayley. And Klaus was okay with that, or at least with Caroline knowing. He truly believed she deserved the truth, but he wanted it to come from him, not from Genevieve, and he just wasn't ready to confess.

He could see the wheels turning in Genevieve's head as she looked hesitant and nervous.

"I'll remind you that you're in no position to negotiate. Take it or leave it."

"Fine." She said after a moment and then moved to take the reports from his desk. "I'm taking these with me." She added before walking to the door.

"Go ahead, love." Klaus said with a pleased look on his face. "I have copies all over the place anyway."

Genevieve turned her head over her shoulder and glared at him with all the hate and anger she could muster. And yet, Klaus was unaffected.

"And you couldn't let me go without humiliating me one more time?" She hissed.

"I thought I would be saving you some time by asking you to kneel, I thought you would try and beg."

"Fuck you, Klaus." Genevieve said before storming out.

.

"I checked some videos online so hiring the band was easy." Caroline said excitedly before sipping her coffee. "I got the decorations covered too. We're really close to the holidays and all the events agencies in Camille's list are booked, but my friend Stefan told me about a friend who has a small agency and their portfolio is so adorable!"

"It seems like you're doing great." Katherine commented from across the table.

"Not just that, but I'm saving a lot of money too! These parties are ridiculously expensive."

Katherine made a face.

"I guess money never was an issue." She observed.

"I know, Elijah didn't put any limit to the budget, but honest to God, I think the company has been scammed by Camille." Caroline said annoyed. "Especially if you all agree the parties were boring. The catering was already hired, but I decided to add something especial for dessert. After dinner there will be a whole table of sweet things and the coffee house where my friend Bonnie works is taking care of it, so I get to help my friend and she helps me too!"

"Well, look at you! All efficient and good friend! Is there anything you can't do?" Katherine teased.

Caroline giggled and smiled.

" _God dammit!"_ they heard someone curse. When they looked around, the found Genevieve walking down the hall while holding a heavy box. She kept bumping into stuff and at some point she tripped and dropped the box.

Caroline rushed to help her, but the second she started picking Genevieve's things, the redheaded hissed.

"Get the fuck away from me."

Caroline was taken aback.

"Excuse me? I'm trying to help here." She said angrily.

"I don't want your help." Genevieve said while finishing putting everything back in the box. "I don't want anything from you or Klaus, ever again."

"What the hell happened?" Caroline asked confused due Genevieve's hostility.

"Klaus finally fired you." Katherine said from behind Caroline.

Caroline could tell by Katherine's voice and the way Genevieve glared at her, that Katherine was smirking.

"Yes. He did." Genevieve spat and looked back at Caroline. "You can keep him. I just hope you know you're living with the devil and he's gonna ruin you." She said taking a step closer to Caroline. "Because that's what he does, he poisons everyone around him." She added before walking to the door, bumping her shoulder hardly against Caroline's.

"What the hell just happened?" Caroline asked again.

"Nothing you should worry about." Klaus said as he appeared in the hall. "Just Genevieve throwing one of her usual fits."

"Can you blame her? You fired her right before the holidays." Katherine said crossing her arms.

"Yes well, she can now take extended vacations." Klaus replied with a shrug.

Caroline looked down while thinking about what Genevieve said. She knew Klaus wasn't exactly the nicest or most thoughtful person out there. She would often forget that, seeing how kind he was to her, but no one ever failed to point out his dark side to her. He wouldn't ruin her, right?

Klaus noticed something was wrong and placed a hand on her back.

"Something wrong, love?"

Her head snapped and she looked up at him.

"Uh?... oh! No, everything is fine…" She mumbled. "Why did you fire her anyway?"

"She didn't share the company's values." Klaus replied.

Caroline seemed to believe it, but Katherine gave Klaus a pointy look from behind Caroline's shoulder. Katherine was harder to fool.

"Alright, crazy kids, I have to go back to work. Caroline, text me if you wanna come home and borrow a dress." Katherine said before walking away.

"Borrow a dress?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah, she offered to lend me for the party. It's a black tie event and dresses are expensive."

"I see…" Klaus mumbled.

"Will Genevieve still be attending to the New Year's eve party? I assumed she would be your plus one." Caroline commented while making a huge effort to sound indifferent.

Klaus pursed his lips and shrugged.

"Doubtful. She never was my plus one to begin with anyway." He said.

"Well, if you're bringing someone else, let me know so I can add her to the guest list."

Klaus smiled softly.

"No, I'm not bringing anyone else. What about you?" He asked curiously.

"Same. I don't have a date."

"We should go together then." He suggested. "I mean, we can use the same car and save some time."

"Are you sure?" Caroline asked, trying not to get too excited about it. She felt like someone just asked her to be their senior prom date.

"Of course." Klaus replied. "I told you I would make sure we had another chance to dance together." He reminded her.

Caroline smiled and blushed lightly.

"I see you keep your promises then." She joked.

"I'm a man of my word." He said with a smirk.

.

The company closed its doors for a few days during the holidays, giving the employees a chance to spend more time with their families. Klaus and Caroline filled the penthouse with Christmas decorations and a big, spectacular Christmas tree. It was all Caroline's idea. Klaus never bothered to decorate the place since by this time of the year he would be spending most of his time with his siblings or just traveling around. He had to admit though, the place looked wonderful, it was filled with light and joy, and there was a constant smell of cookies in the air.

To his surprise, the morning of December 24th, there was no sign of Caroline anywhere. He woke up to find the penthouse empty, except for Spots. He found a little note he found on the kitchen counter with an address and the simple message "Could you please pick me up 6pm? Text me! Love, Care."

Of course he would pick her up, but that would be at the end of the day and he could feel Caroline's absence already. The penthouse wasn't the same without her there and he couldn't help but wonder where she was.

He heard a small cry and turned to see Spots sitting by the door, clearly waiting for Caroline to come back. Klaus smiled at that and took Spots' leash.

"Come on mate, we better make ourselves busy for the day."

.

By the time he parked his car, it was 5:52pm. He double checked the address in the note and realized she was at a soup kitchen. He had never been in one of those before and he wondered what Caroline could be doing there.

The place was crowded and filled with Christmas decorations. Dozens of people sat around long tables eating their hot meal while more and more people arrived. Klaus spotted Caroline behind a counter cleaning some trays. When she saw him, she smiled and waved, and Klaus had this fuzzy feeling in his stomach that made him feel like a teenager again.

"I can't believe it's 6pm already, where did time go?" She said as he walked closer to her.

"I'm a little bit early. What are you doing here?" He asked curiously.

"I spent Christmas here last year, so this year I thought I should be here as a volunteer and give something back." She explained and Klaus looked at her astonished. She was so selfless. "I thought we would be done by now, but there's just so much people to feed."

"You were supposed to go home hours ago." Stefan said as he walked pass her, holding a big basket containing pudding cups. "We take shifts, remember?" He added.

"I know, but…"

"No buts. Go. Have dinner. Exchange presents. We're fine." He assured her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we can manage."

Caroline smiled and nodded her head.

"Alright. Thank you Stefan. And Merry Christmas." She stood on her toes and kissed her friend's cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Care bear."

Caroline pulled her things from under the counter and put her coat on.

"See you soon!" She said walking around the counter and towards Klaus. He couldn't help himself but place his hand on Caroline's back as he walked her out and throwing Stefan a look over his shoulder.

Stefan knew what that look meant. It said "This is MY girl" all over.

"So um… How come you didn't ask Stefan to be your date for the party? Aren't you two dating?" He asked nonchalantly. Caroline gave him a funny look.

"Dating? God, no! I love the guy, but he's like a brother to me. Why did you think we were together?"

"Oh... I see…" Klaus mumbled, hiding the fact that he was incredibly relieved. "You two just seem really close."

"I thought about asking him to be my date…" Caroline said pursing her lips and then she smirked. "But your sister asked him first!" She added laughing.

Klaus wanted to groan, it seemed like one way or another Stefan would stick around. At least he didn't have to worry about him being with Caroline.

.

They had a small Christmas Eve dinner and when the clock struck midnight, Caroline made hot chocolate and they moved to the living room to exchange presents.

"Ladies first." He said picking his present for Caroline from underneath the tree and sitting on the couch next to her. It was inside a small paper bag and the second she took a peek inside she could tell what it was. The box was black and velvety and it had a silky white bow tied around it. It was clearly jewelry.

Caroline hesitated to open it, knowing whatever Klaus gave her was a hundred times –at least- more expensive that her present for him.

She untied the bow and lifted the lid. Her breath hitched when she saw the content. It was a beautiful silver bracelet with little diamonds.

"Oh Klaus, it's beautiful." She whispered in awe.

"Here, let me help you." He took the bracelet from the box and secured it around her delicate wrist.

"This must have cost you a lot, you shouldn't have." She said softly.

"Nonsense. I can afford it. Besides, this is small compared to everything you do for me. You have no idea how much my life changed since you moved in. You deserve it, sweetheart." He replied.

Caroline smiled and blushed.

"Thank you." She then got up to get Klaus' present from underneath the tree. It was a big, square box wrapped in golden paper. She was a little bit nervous about Klaus' reaction to it. She wasn't entire sure how he would take it and now, knowing he picked something particularly special for her, she felt even more nervous.

Klaus took the lid off and looked inside in surprise.

"Art supplies…" He mumbled.

"Art supplies." Caroline repeated with a nod. "I really think you should start painting and drawing again. If you have a talent then you can't hide it forever, is part of who you are."

"How are you so sure I'm talented?" He asked.

"Rebekah mentioned you were really good." Caroline said. "I understand if you think I'm crossing a line here or if you just don't like it. I just…"

"I love it." Klaus interrupted her. "It's perfect." He put the box on the coffee table and turned to hug her. "Thank you, Caroline."

She hugged him back closing her eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Klaus." She whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Caroline." He replied.

.

Elijah Mikaelson's house was freaking huge. It was a beautiful five story house built in the 19th century. The second Caroline stepped in she felt out of place. While Klaus penthouse was expensive and elegant, it was also very modern and simple. This house, however, mixed different time periods, warm colors and fireplaces in almost every room.

"We're here!" Klaus announced from the foyer while he helped Caroline with her coat. Elijah was the first to receive them.

"Merry Christmas." He said patting Klaus' back before turning to kiss Caroline's cheek.

"Merry Christas Elijah." She replied. "Thank you for letting me join you."

"You're more than welcome here."

That's when Caroline saw a little kid peeking behind Elijah's legs. She smiled and bent down to look at him better.

"Hey there." She said smiling. "What's your name?"

The kid hid his face shyly against his father's leg.

"His name is Henrik. He's a little bit shy." Elijah said while patting his son's head. "Go say hi to your uncle Nik."

Henrik took a few steps and Klaus quickly picked him up.

"Hello mate." Klaus cooed. "Did you get a lot of Christmas presents?" Henrik nodded. "Good. This is my friend Caroline." He said and Henrik rested his head on Klaus' shoulder. "Can you say hi?"

It took him a few seconds but eventually Henrik let out a small "hi".

Caroline smiled widely.

"Hello Henrik. It's nice to meet you." She replied slowly.

Henrik hid his face again, making the grownups laugh.

"He's adorable." Caroline said.

"Wait until you meet his sister." Elijah chuckled.

"His sister?"

"Yeah, Freya. She's a firecracker." Klaus replied. "Complete opposite from Henrik."

"Please, come in, Katerina is in the kitchen finishing the details and Rebekah is helping set the table." Elijah said, leading them further into the house.

Caroline decided to help Katherine in the kitchen. Dinner was almost done, so they just finished with the salads and setting the table. There were ten sits around the table, a lot more than Caroline expected.

Just like Klaus predicted, Freya made her presence known the second she stepped in. She liked Caroline right away and asked her all kinds of things.

"Desert is here!" A voice called out before a young man walked into the kitchen holding a paper bag. He looked a lot like Elijah, but a few years younger.

"Please tell me you got exactly what I asked." Katherine said annoyed.

"I get the wrong ice cream flavor once and you never let me hear the end of it." The young man mumbled.

"Caroline, this is my brother Kol. I don't think you two have met yet." Rebekah said. In that moment Kol turned and fixed his eyes on Caroline before giving her his best smile.

"No, we haven't." Caroline said to Rebekah before turning back to Kol. "It's nice to meet you."

He walked to her and took her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, love." He said before kissing her knuckles. "I heard a lot about you but truly, words couldn't describe how beautiful you are."

Caroline blinked in surprise and glanced at Rebekah.

"Kol, you'll scare her away." Rebekah said to her brother. "Don't listen to him, Care. He's a flirt but he's harmless."

"Of course I'm harmless, I'm a gentleman!" Kol said feigning offence.

"What's going on?" Klaus asked as he stepped into the kitchen right in time to see Caroline snatching her hand from Kol's grip.

"Kol is hitting on everything that moves." Katherine said. "Again."

Klaus' face dropped.

"Kol…" He growled.

"What? I didn't do anything…" Kol said innocently. He turned back to Caroline and opened his mouth to say something, but Caroline's head turned. Something tugged her jeans and made her look down.

It was Freya, clearly trying to get Caroline's attention.

"You look a lot like my Barbie." The little girl commented.

"I couldn't agree more." Caroline heard Kol whisper.

"You wanna play?" Freya asked and Caroline nodded her head, relieved for the change of subject. She took the small hand Freya offered and together they walked out the kitchen.

"Tasty little thing." Kol said as he watched Caroline walk away.

Klaus glared at him. Luckily Elijah, the voice of reason, spoke first.

"Kol, please try not to make our guest uncomfortable."

"Why would she be uncomfortable?" Kol said, and pretty much everyone in the room rolled their eyes.

.

When dinner was ready, Katherine walked to the playroom looking for her kids. She found both of them tucked against Caroline's sides while she read them a book, Freya's dolls forgotten on the floor. Katherine leaned on the doorframe while listening.

"Once upon a time, there was a man who worked very hard just to keep food on the table for his family. This particular year a few days before Christmas, he punished his little five-year-old daughter after learning that she had used up the family's only roll of expensive gold wrapping paper.

As money was tight, he became even more upset when on Christmas Eve he saw that the child had used all of the expensive gold paper to decorate one shoebox she had put under the Christmas tree. He also was concerned about where she had gotten money to buy what was in the shoebox.

Nevertheless, the next morning the little girl, filled with excitement, brought the gift box to her father and said, "This is for you, Daddy!"

As he opened the box, the father was embarrassed by his earlier overreaction, now regretting how he had punished her.

But when he opened the shoebox, he found it was empty and again his anger flared. "Don't you know, young lady," he said harshly, "when you give someone a present, there's supposed to be something inside the package!"

The little girl looked up at him with sad tears rolling from her eyes and whispered: "Daddy, it's not empty. I blew kisses into it until it was all full."

The father was crushed. He fell on his knees and put his arms around his precious little girl. He begged her to forgive him for his unnecessary anger.

Each of us has been given an invisible golden box filled with unconditional love and kisses from our children, family, friends and God. There is no more precious possession anyone could hold.

The end."

"Maybe I should give daddy a box filled with kisses." Freya said.

"But we already have a present for daddy. Mommy gave us a tie for him, remember?" Henrik said.

"Well, you don't need a box and wrapping paper to give someone a kiss. Why don't you just grab him and kiss him all over his face? I'm sure he'll love that." Caroline said.

"Yeah, let's do that!" Henrik said. Both kids got up and ran out of the room calling out for their father.

Caroline chuckled and got up too.

"Elijah won't know what hit him." Katherine said.

"They're really good kids." Caroline commented.

"Thanks, I made them." Katherine joked and they laughed. "Come on, dinner is served. We're just waiting for my in-laws."

Caroline followed Katherine to the dining room, suddenly feeling nervous. She was about to meet Klaus parents. She didn't know how to feel, knowing that Mikael wasn't really Klaus' father and he loved making Klaus feel bad about it. She also knew there was a lot of tension inside the family so she hoped this dinner would go smoothly, for the kids' sake. Besides, it's Christmas, it's supposed to be joyful.

Just as she reached the dining room, Kol stepped between her and Katherine, stopping her by the door.

"Well, look at that! We're both under the mistletoe." He said looking up. Indeed, there was mistletoe hanging above the door.

When he started leaning, she put a hand on his chest and stopped him.

"You get any closer and I'll kick you so hard, even your grandkids will feel it." She whispered lowly.

Kol blinked surprised.

"Wow… feisty… I like."

Klaus noticed his brother standing underneath the mistletoe with Caroline and he decided to interrupt.

"Come on mate, go help Elijah light the fireplace. He would do it himself but his kids just randomly decided to tackle him and kiss him." He said while pushing Kol away from Caroline.

"But… Nik!" Kol protested.

"Go!" Klaus insisted.

Caroline giggled at the thought of Elijah being pinned down to the floor by two loving kids. Klaus turned to her and smiled softly.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

She smiled back and nodded.

"Yes. It's been years since I had such a nice Christmas dinner. I'm glad I'm here."

Klaus looked at her for a moment before placing his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm glad you're here too, love."

Esther and Mikael Mikaelson arrived shortly after that. They barely paid any attention to Caroline and she was grateful for that.

Everyone sat around the table and started eating. Kol tried sitting next to Caroline, but Klaus pretty much pulled the chair away and gave him a deadly glare, silently telling him to sit somewhere else. That's when Esther seemed to pick up on the new face at the table.

"It's nice to see Niklaus finally bring a girl home." She said.

Caroline and Klaus looked at each other in silence.

"I thought his girlfriend she was a redhead." Mikael commented. Elijah chocked on the wine he was currently sipping and Kol laughed.

"Actually, I'm Klaus' roommate." She corrected. Katherine glanced at Klaus and saw the disappointment in his face. She knew there was a lot more going on between those two.

"Oh, I see." Esther said.

"I don't see why Niklaus would have a roommate. Can't you pay your own bills, boy?" He asked Klaus with disdain. Caroline looked down and saw Klaus' hand turning white as he tightened his fork. She quickly placed her hand on top of it and felt him relax under her touch.

"Oh no! That's not it." Caroline said. "I just needed a place to stay and he offered the guest room. He's very generous." She explained and caught a glimpse of a smile on Klaus' face.

Mikael seemed very interested in what Caroline was saying. He sat straighter on his chair, his hands under his chin. He looked like a villain in a James Bond movie.

"You're doing charity now, son?" He asked. "Impressive." He added sarcastically.

Caroline was taken aback. She didn't know how to respond at that. But she realized she didn't have to. Mikael wasn't worth it.

"Caroline is also an employee at the company." Elijah said. "She's been really helpful and she's also planning the New Year's Eve party."

"That's lovely!" Esther said. Mikael lost interest in the conversation right away and started focusing on his food again.

"Remember that year when one of the clients got wasted and tried to sing?" Kol asked looking around the table.

"Oh yes, my ears are still in recovery." Rebekah replied rubbing her temple.

"That was quite the event." Elijah commented.

"Especially because he dedicated it to Cassy, when his wife's name is actually Susan." Katherine told Caroline, making her laugh. Everyone started laughing and soon enough they started sharing other stories. Caroline was relieved when she stopped being the center of attention.

.

The dinner finished smoothly… mostly. Esther had a thing for gossip, something Caroline didn't share, and Mikael would throw some spiteful comment every now and then, but other than that, the dinner went great.

They were the first to leave after the dinner, while everyone else stayed longer to help with the table and the dishes. Except Kol. He stayed only to play with his niece and nephew.

Caroline ended up walking up and down a long hall where the walls were covered in photos. They were mostly of Freya and Henrik, either alone, together or with their parents. But there were also some other pictures of the Mikaelson siblings. She felt nostalgic then, having no photos to hang on her wall. She only had a few pictures of her mom, tucked safely in that same old backpack she had when she moved in with Klaus.

There was one particular picture of Katherine holding Freya that made Caroline's heart break. They looked so happy, she wished she could have that too.

"Are you ready to go, love?" Klaus asked as he walked towards her. "They're announcing a big snowstorm so the sooner we leave, the saver the ride home will be." He said before stopping by her side. She quickly wiped a tear from her cheek with her hand and nodded her head.

"Yeah, just let me get my coat." She replied, but Klaus stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Caroline, what's wrong?" He asked concerned.

Caroline glanced at the wall before looking down.

"Just took a trip down memory lane. I guess holidays make me nostalgic."

Klaus looked at the wall and realized what was going on.

"Oh Caroline. I'm so sorry, sweetheart." He said pulling her into his arms. The stood there for a few minutes, just hugging each other. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed as his hand stroked her hair.

Caroline wanted her mom there, but that wasn't going to happen. She realized that she still had something to be grateful for. Her mom was gone but she wasn't entirely alone.

Then she heard Klaus chuckling lightly. She lifted her head and looked at him.

"What is it?"

He smirked and looked up.

"Mistletoe." He said simply before looking down at her. "Are you going to kick me so hard even my grandkids will feel it?" He asked, his arm still securely wrapped around her waist.

Caroline looked into his eyes for a moment before glancing down to his lips.

"Uh… no…" She whispered. Klaus' lips twitched into a small smile.

Slowly, hesitantly even, Klaus leaned closer to her. Caroline moved her hands from around Klaus' shoulders to his neck, slowly leading him towards her.

When their lips first touched, it was soft and chaste, but Klaus then tilted his head further to the side and deepened the kiss. Caroline opened her mouth and it was suddenly invaded by Klaus' warm tongue. Her hands moved up his neck to his cheeks and then to his hair, pulling him impossibly closer. Klaus did the same by wrapping his arm tighter around her waist, his other hand resting between her shoulder blades and pressing her against his chest.

When they ran out of air and broke the kiss, Klaus rested his forehead against hers and smiled.

"Merry Christmas love." He whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Klaus." She said back.

.

"The kids are finally asleep." Elijah said while stepping into the bedroom he shared with his wife. "It was a hard task, they had so much sugar today." He added while sitting on the bed to kick his shoes off.

"They deserved it, they behaved all day." Katherine said.

"Today was a good day, wasn't it? I'd say dinner was a success, which we can't always say when father is around." Elijah lamented.

"Oh I'd say it was more than a success…" Katherine said secretively. Elijah turned and looked at her curiously. "Klaus and Caroline kissed!" She said beaming.

"They did?" Elijah asked surprised.

"Yes! Finally! I told you those two needed a little nudge!"

Elijah sat there processing this new information and then nodded his head.

"Good. I like her. Klaus has been happier ever since he met her."

"I like her too, your brother needs someone like her. She's also great with the kids." Katherine commented.

"So this was your plan all along when you put all those mistletoes around the house, uh?"

Katherine smirked.

"You bet! Speaking of mistletoes…" She lifted her hand and held the mistletoe above their heads. Elijah laughed and leaned to kiss his wife.

.

 **AN: Sooooo what did you think about that kiss? Don't forget to leave a review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Caroline rushed into the penthouse, practically out of breath. She spent all day getting the party ready, telling the event agency how to decorate the room, checking everything went smoothly in the kitchen and helping the band to set the equipment. Mostly, she just bossed everyone around.

Now she had less than three hours to get ready, and she still hadn't picked a dress from Katherine's. Katherine said she would stop by instead, bring a dress and help Caroline get ready before going to the party together. Meanwhile Klaus would get ready at Elijah's and they would meet the girls at the party.

Caroline was a little disappointed that she wouldn't share a ride the ride to the party with Klaus, like he suggested when they agreed to be each other's dates. Ever since they kissed under the mistletoe, things had been a little bit different. There were more lingering stares and Klaus seemed to find many reasons to touch her, like placing his hand on the small of her back whenever they were close to each other or fixing her necklace or earrings. He even hugged her from behind one morning while she made breakfast. It felt very domestic, but they hadn't talked about it just yet. Caroline wanted to bring the subject up, she wanted them to discuss their relationship, but most importantly, she wanted them to be together.

There were a few things that made her push Klaus away...

She was scared.

She really didn't want to mess things up with him, she was also aware he had just ended his relationship with Genevieve, and to be honest, she was a little afraid he would break her heart. Everyone kept pointing out to her that breaking hearts was Klaus' thing. He was evil and selfish and after the horrible two years she had, she really needed something good in her life.

She was also afraid that she wouldn't be good enough for him. He came from a wealthy family, he ran a big company, he traveled around the world. He was everything she was not. She was a common girl from a small town and for the last year she lived on the street.

Her dad abandoned her, her last boyfriend cheated on her. What made her think Klaus wouldn't hurt her too?

She had no time for this. She couldn't just sit and sulk over her relationship –or lack of- with Klaus when she had a lot to do. So instead she pushed her feelings aside and rushed to her bedroom. To her surprise, when she got there she found a big brown box with a beautiful white bow and a card on her bed. The card was simple and it said "Save me a dance. Fondly –Klaus"

Caroline blinked and lifted the lid.

And there it was. The most beautiful dress she could ever imagine. It was blue and the upper body was framed by a very elegant embellishment of beads. It looked like something a princess would wear. It also looked quite expensive –hello?! It was an Alberto Makali, for God's sake!-

Caroline just stood there looking at the dress. Klaus knew she needed a dress and of course getting her one was a very thoughtful thing to do, but it left Caroline very confused.

Not all men would take their time to find a beautiful gown and give it to a simple girl just because she has ONE party to go to. He also knew she would borrow one of Katherine's dresses, yet he bought her one. Did he want her to have one on her own? Maybe have something to call her own? Or just something given by him? Either way, he was spoiling her. Caroline couldn't help but smile and pick up the dress. She held it against her chest while walking towards her mirror. It went perfect with her skin tone and her hair, not to mention it brought up her eyes.

Spots, who spent most of the day just laying around Caroline's room, made his presence noticed by walking to her.

"Do you like it?" She asked. The dog wiggled his tail happily. "I like it too. Do you think Klaus will like it? I'm guessing he picked it himself, but that's one thing, and me wearing it's another thing." Spots left out a whine-like sound and Caroline smiled softly. "I hope he likes it too…"

.

Later that day, Katherine picked Caroline up in a fancy limo and they headed to the party. It was still early and most guests had yet to come, but Caroline was in charge and she wanted to make sure everything was perfect. On their way there, Katherine kept bringing up the dress and teased Caroline into telling her about her relationship with Klaus.

"You know, he asked me what size you are." Katherine said before sipping her glass of champagne. Caroline had never been in a limo before, especially one with a mini bar, but Katherine didn't waste any time to pop a bottle open and pour them a drink. "He even asked me not to give you a dress, so I knew he was up to something." She confessed.

"Seriously? Is that why you ignored my texts? I was going insane!" Caroline complained.

"I just didn't want to ruin the surprise."

"You could've told him it wasn't necessary. You said you'd lend me a dress."

Katherine nodded her head hesitantly and after a moment she sighed.

"This is the first time Klaus does something like this. That means something. I didn't want to ruin it." She repeated with a shrug and after a moment she sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but he's better. He's always been a jerk and a pain in my ass, I just put up with him because he's Elijah's brother, but he's good now… nicer, I guess. And I think it's because of you. You're good for him."

Caroline stared at Katherine for a moment as she remembered all her insecurities and one of the reasons why she wouldn't make a move. Was Klaus a better man now because of her? And why? What was so good about her that changed him? The rest of the ride was pretty quiet, Caroline found herself too nervous to speak.

.

"We expect next year to be even better." Klaus said proudly after telling the woman in front of him about the amazing year they had at the company and all the profits they made.

"Even better, uh? Aren't you ambitious?" The woman said before letting her hand graze his arm and look at him with flirty eyes. Klaus knew that look very well but something was off. He just wasn't interested enough to see where it would go.

Maybe because she wasn't…. Well, she wasn't Caroline.

Ever since they kissed at the Christmas party, Klaus hadn't been able to get her out of his head. He would think of her all day, licking his lips as he remembered the kiss. He remembered being overwhelmed by her sweet scent when their faces were so close to each other. He remembered the goose bumps he felt when she ran her hands through his hair. But most importantly, he remembered how sweet and warm her mouth felt against his. It tasted like chocolate and lip gloss and it was so… Caroline. There was no better way to describe it, words just weren't good enough.

And that night, when the clock strikes midnight, he would have another excuse to kiss her.

Coward wasn't a word people would use to describe him. He had the balls to ask her out, but something told him Caroline was trying to push him away. She barely looked at him after the kiss, she would always look away if she ever caught him staring and she was quiet. Really quiet. It was so unusual since she was such a talkative, bubbly girl. He understood she was under a lot of pressure the days before due the party, but it felt like it was more than that. She was uncomfortable, and Klaus didn't want her to feel that way. He had to be careful around her.

If only she didn't look so god damn beautiful! The second she stepped in with her hair pinned up and her blue gown –he was so proud for choosing that dress-, he completely forgot about the woman he was talking to. He walked away from her, not caring about being rude, and just made his way to Caroline.

She caught his eyes and Klaus saw her blush. Again, he knew he was making her uncomfortable, but he just couldn't help himself. He couldn't take his eyes away from her, she was a vision.

"Good evening, love." He said with a smile once he was close enough.

"I need a drink." Caroline said, her hands moving to rest on her stomach.

"Nervous about the party?" Klaus asked before standing by her side and leading her to the open bar. His hand found its usual spot on the small of her back.

"Yes." Caroline nodded before swallowing hard.

"Don't be, you did a wonderful job. Everyone likes it and Elijah is very impressed." Klaus said.

Caroline's head snapped and she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Really?"

"Really." He assured her as they reached the bar. He knew she wanted to impress her boss. If only she knew she exceeded Elijah's expectations. The place looked wonderful, the guests were having a good time, either talking or dancing, and he had the company of the most beautiful woman in the room. Things couldn't be better. He handed her a glass of champagne and took one for himself. "Tonight will be wonderful."

Caroline smiled and knocked her glass softly against his.

"Cheers to that." She said with a wide smile before taking a sip.

.

Rebekah arrived soon after that, with her date, Stefan Salvatore. Who'd know they would be so great together? Caroline was proud of herself. The dinner went down smoothly and Caroline had the chance to meet some clients. Some of them were nice and funny, other were stuck up and arrogant, but they all were well traveled and interesting people, and Caroline could listen to their stories all night.

The one thing that she didn't enjoy was that people would ask her things that she couldn't or wouldn't answer. Like "Where did you go to school?" or "Have you ever been in Venice during summer?" Caroline would feel really out of place, like she didn't belong there. Luckily, Klaus would swoop in whenever he sensed she felt uncomfortable and changed the subject or gave an elusive answer. Caroline was grateful that he saved her the embarrassment, but sometimes she couldn't help wondering if he was ashamed of her.

To everyone's surprise, Elijah rushed to Caroline after dancing a couple of songs with Katherine, he kissed Caroline's cheek and pulled her to the dance floor. He was dressed elegantly as usual, but tonight he looked so much relaxed. Klaus watched as his brother spun her around and made her laugh. She looked so beautiful when she laughed. She looked beautiful all the time, to be honest.

"This year's party is better than last year's, don't you agree? And I think it has something to do with our little even planner." Klaus heard Rebekah said. "Elijha looks happy. The clients are happy, so he's happy." Rebekah added while standing next to Klaus looking out to the dance floor. Klaus smiled softly.

"She has that effect on people." He agreed.

"What about you?" She asked hesitantly. "Are you happier now that you're living together?"

Klaus looked at his sister with an arched brow.

"What makes you ask that?"

Rebekah shrugged.

"I just think you're a little bit different now. Everyone thinks the same. Elijah, Katherine, people at the office…"

Klaus just stood there in silence for a moment.

"Like I said, she has that effect on people." Klaus repeated.

"Yeah. She's a ball of sunshine." Rebekah said rolling her eyes. "Now, if you excuse me, I wanna dance with my date. I suggest you do the same, it looks like fun!" She excused herself before walking towards Stefan and taking his hand.

Klaus went back to watching Caroline and after a couple of minutes, he walked to her.

"Do you mind if I cut in?" He asked to Elijah once he approached the dancing couple. Elijah smiled and let go of Caroline's hands.

"Sure, I should go find Katerina anyway."

Klaus quickly swooped in and took Caroline in his arms, easily dancing to the beat.

"I need to apologize to you." He said and Caroline quickly frowned. "I should've told you earlier how stunning you are."

Caroline's face turned pink.

"Thank you. I believe it's your doing since you picked the dress."

"Oh believe me love, you could be wearing a potato sack and you would still be the most beautiful woman in the room."

Caroline let out a laugh and Klaus found himself smiling widely. He wanted to make her laugh like that all the time.

"Wow, aren't you cheesy tonight?"

"Must be the holidays." Klaus said with a shrug. Caroline looked down for a moment before looking at him shyly.

"Seriously, thank you for the dress. It's beautiful."

"Anything for you, love." He said, and Caroline knew he meant it.

.

Caroline could dance all night. After dancing a couple of songs with Klaus, Stefan stepped in. Klaus let her go reluctantly with the excuse that at least he would get to dance with his sister. Stefan complimented her on her looks and the wonderful job she did planning the party.

He also teased her about kissing Klaus at midnight. She laughed and slapped his arm, but if she was completely honest, she wouldn't mind at all.

She also spotted Kol trying to convince Bonnie to dance with him. She refused, saying she was there for work –the coffee house she worked for was in charge of desserts- but eventually Kol got what he wanted and danced one song with her. Caroline made a mental note to ask all the details the next day.

Before she knew it, Klaus had her in his arms again.

"11:30. Only one more half an hour until we begin a new year." He said.

 _Only 30 more minutes until I kiss you again._ He added in his head.

"A new beginning." She said with a nod. "And hopefully next year will be even better."

"It will be." Klaus assured her. "I'll make sure of that."

He felt a tap on his shoulder and when he turned his head he found Mikael standing there.

"May I have the next dance? I haven't had the chance to meet the newest member of the company better." He said, pretending to be a complete gentleman. But Klaus knew better. His grip on Caroline's hand got tighter and Caroline knew he was tense.

"You may." She said quickly. Klaus turned to look at her with wide eyes. "It's okay. We'll dance again later." She told him softly. Klaus let her go and Mikael took his place.

Caroline gave Mikael her best smile and started dancing with him.

"So, mister Mikaelson, what would you like to know?"

"I'd like to know how you managed to convince Niklaus to let you move in with him. Did you sleep with him before that or did he let you move in at the promise of you opening your legs afterwards?"

Caroline looked at him astonished.

"Excuse me?!" She hissed.

"Well, clearly you're keeping his bed warm. Niklaus always had a thing for pretty little things." Mikael said huskily. Caroline tried to step away from him, but he just wrapped his arm around her waist tighter. "Why else would he let a homeless, poor girl into his home? You must be really good." He added with his lips close to her ear.

Caroline felt so disgusted, she wanted to slap him and yell at him, but the room was filled with guests. She tried pushing him away, and he finally took a step back, but he kept holding onto her arms.

"I don't blame you though. I'm sure that our life style is very tempting, especially when you're so poor you live in the dirt. So when you find a man stupid enough to fall for your charms, it's understandable that you'll try and make the best of it. But look around you, sweetheart. You'll never be like these people. No matter how expensive your jewelry is, or how many fancy dresses you have, you'll always be that poor, homeless girl." Mikael spat.

Caroline snatched her arms away from him and ran away.

.

It was close to midnight and Klaus couldn't find Caroline anywhere. He turned around one second to get a drink and the next Mikael stood on the dance floor alone. Now he felt like panicking. He looked everywhere but still couldn't find her, and whenever he saw a glimpse of blonde hair, he got his hopes up, just to be crushed a second later. He tried calling her but she wasn't picking up her phone.

"Where's Caroline?" He finally asked after stomping to Mikael's table.

"I don't know. She left in such a hurry. Perhaps she decided to go somewhere more… appropriate for her."

Klaus clenched his jaw.

"What did you say to her?" He growled.

"Nothing that wasn't true."

Klaus turned and rushed towards the door. Maybe she was in the kitchen, talking to the staff about the drinks, or the ice, or whatever! Or maybe she was with the band! He just didn't want to lose hope. When he couldn't find her anywhere, he ran to the door, just to stop when he caught a glimpse of a blue gown.

There she was, with her back at the door, standing completely alone on a balcony. She held her shawl tight around herself, shielding herself from the cold as she looked up at the stars.

Klaus stepped on the balcony taking his jacket off. She must've been too distracted to hear him, because when he put the jacket on her shoulders, she jumped a little.

Klaus stood by her side and then he saw it. She was crying.

"Mikael said something stupid, didn't he?" Klaus growled. "I'm gonna kill him." He added.

Caroline shook her head and wiped her tears away with her hand.

"He's right about something though." She started. "I don't belong here." Klaus looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… Look at me. Now look at them." She said tilting her head to the room where the guests were. "I'm nothing like them. They would turn their backs at me if they knew I used to live on the streets." She shook her head. "I try so hard to be good enough, but…" She sighed. "I'll never be like them."

Klaus stared at her for a moment before turning her to her side so she was facing him.

"You're right to think you're nothing like them, because it's true. And you know why? Because you're better." He started. "You're the most beautiful, selfless, joyful woman I ever met. You saved my life." He then said slowly. "You volunteered at a kitchen soup during Christmas Eve to feed the starving. You made me wanna paint again after I stopped so many years ago. You made me a better man. Before I met you, I was heartless and selfish, but now? I've shown kindness, forgiveness, pity... because of you, Caroline. It was all for you."

Caroline looked at him with wide eyes. She was speechless and her lips trembled. Klaus took a step closer and placed his hands on her arms.

"Those people in there have nothing on you. They either have money they received from a parent, but don't know how to make it on their own. Their wives cheat on them or they cheat on their wives. One guy in there hasn't seen his kids in months. Trust me when I tell you money and status doesn't make happiness."

"I just… I just want to be good enough." Caroline whispered while looking down.

"Good enough for what?" Klaus asked softly.

"Good enough for you." She confessed in a whisper. Her cheeks blushed, even though the rest of her skin looked white due the cold.

Klaus' heart dropped at her words. She thought she wasn't good enough for him? Really?

"Oh Caroline." He took one last step, so he was now pressed against her. "You are good enough for me. You're more than enough, more than I could ever ask for. I worry I'm the one who's not good enough for you. You're so good and I'm so damaged."

Caroline finally looked up at him.

"You are good enough for me." She said softly. Klaus looked at her for a moment, his hands traveling up to her cheeks. There, he wiped her tears away with his thumbs and cupped her face. "We can be damaged together, right?" Caroline then added.

Klaus smiled softly before leaning in. He kissed her hard and hungrily unlike the last time. If only she knew she wasn't damaged, not to him. She was perfect.

He felt her arms wrapping around his waist while she kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her even closer.

They heard something exploding in the distance and when they stepped back to see, they found fireworks lighting the sky.

"It's New Year." Caroline pointed.

"Happy New Year, sweetheart." Klaus said with a smile.

"Happy New Year Klaus." She replied before resting her head on his shoulder.

They stood there just looking at the pretty fireworks, Klaus' arms wrapped tightly around Caroline.

He got his New Year's kiss at midnight, but it was a lot better than he imagined.


	13. Author's note

Hello there.

So, bad news. I really wanted to post a new chapter this week, but just like last week, I've been to busy with exams and evn though now I have a couple of hours free, I'm too tired to even think and my muse is gone.

I'm sorry, I really wanted to post the next chapter today or tomorrow, but I still have a lot to do, I'm working on my thysis and I have to finish a really long paper for next week. And then I have finals!

I'm sure I'll manage to write something between exams and finals, since I usually have one week off, but I won't make any promises.

Aaaaanyway, I hope you stick around and keep reading once I'm back. For those who really like this fanfic, I recomend you to read Flowers on her skin, it's another AH fanfic with lot of fluff and feels just like A home for Caroline.

I'm off to study. Wish me luck!


	14. Chapter 13

**AN: Heeeey lovelies! I just wanted to say that when posted about me being too busy with exams I wasn't expecting he huge response I had. So many of you wished me good luck and told me it was okay to leave the fanfic on hold while I finished my exams. Your words made the busy days a little bit easier, so THANK YOU!**

 **This chapter picks up right after the last chapter. There was supposed to be smut in this chapter, but I'm sooo bad at writing it, lol sorry! Maybe in another chapter.**

 **.**

He just couldn't keep his eyes away from her. Since they kissed before leaving the party, Klaus had a hard time looking where he was going. His face was always turned towards her. Good thing she lead him to the car by walking by his side and holding his hand.

Every now and then he would look down to her blue dress and watch it move with each step she took.

When they reached the penthouse, he watched her as she kicked her high heels and sighed with relief.

"What a night." She whispered while her hand rubbed the back of her shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked stepping behind her.

"Yeah, just a little bit tired." Both of her hands traveled up to her head and started undoing her hair. Her hair was up in a very elegant way, but Klaus preferred it down, where it could frame her face and allow him to breath in her sweet scent.

"Allow me." He said lowly before moving his hands to her hear and start taking the bobby pins. He felt Caroline's head tilt back and he heard her sigh softly. He leaned over so he could look at her face and saw her eyes were closed and she had a tiny small on her lips.

"That feels nice. Thank you." She said softly. Klaus smiled and after taking the bobby pins he ran his hands down her hair, letting the waves fall freely, before going back up to massage her scalp.

The tiniest, sexiest little moan rolled out of her lips and Klaus froze, completely taken by surprise by the things that sound made him feel.

Caroline turned around slowly after a couple of seconds. She was looking at Klaus through her lashes and her bottom lip was caught between her teeth.

"We kissed tonight." She stated.

"Yes." Klaus said, wanting to know where she was going with this.

"We also kissed during Christmas, but tonight it was different, right?"

"What do you mean?" He asked for her to elaborate, even though he agreed with her.

"I mean that tonight things changed forever."

"Give me an example." He said.

"Well…" Caroline took a breath. "We're not pretending it didn't happen in the morning, like we did after Christmas, right?" She asked looking down, her hands playing nervously with the flaps of his jacket. Klaus smiled and placed his hands on her hips, bringing her closer.

"If you're still having doubts about my feelings for you, let me reassure you. I am all yours now, for you to kiss whenever you want. So yes, from now on things will be different."

Caroline smiled and Klaus saw her cheeks go pink. He pulled her even closer and claimed her lips in a passionate yet short kiss.

"You must be tired." He whispered while resting his forehead against hers.

She hummed and nodded a little with her eyes closed.

"I just don't want to say good night yet." She whispered back.

"Then don't. Go get ready for bed, I'll be there in a minute."

"Well, aren't you bossy tonight?" She joked.

"I just don't want to say good night yet either." He pecked her lips and let her go. Caroline smiled and turned around again.

"Alright, but could you help me with the zipper first?"

Klaus swallowed hardly before his shaky hand reached the zipper on the back of her dress. He pulled it down slowly, watching as the dress parted and showed him her smooth skin.

"Thanks!" Caroline said before walking away, leaving a thunderstruck Klaus behind with his hand still in the air.

"Tease." He said smirking.

.

After brushing her teeth and changing her dress into her comfortable pajamas, Caroline sat at her vanity and removed her makeup and jewelry, her mind wandering back to the kiss she shared that night with Klaus.

It wasn't just the feeling of his lips upon hers that had her breathless and with a heart beating wildly in her chest, but all the words that he said before kissing her. He thought she was good enough. Hell, she was much more. And to think that all this time he had feelings for her. She didn't know where she got the courage to speak up and tell him she wanted to be good enough for him, but she was glad, happy even. This was the happiest she had been in a long time.

It had been so long since a man made her feel appreciated, beautiful even. Tyler was the last man in her life before Klaus, and he turned out to be a cheating asshole. He only kept her around after her mom died so he wouldn't look bad. Being the Mayor's son, he couldn't afford bad publicity.

Klaus on the other hand was honest and real since day one. Yes, he had flaws, but he didn't try to hide them. He told her about his rude ways and the way he treated others, he told her about his father and how messed up his family was. He didn't pretend to be a man he wasn't.

And the things this man made her feel… One look and she would blush. One word with that sexy accent and her body's temperature would rise. One smile and her heart would do flips. One touch and… yeah, it definitely had been too long.

She was halfway through brushing her hair when Klaus walked to her door and leaned on the frame. He looked relaxed and very handsome, even after taking changing his elegant suit for the sweat pants and white shirt he usually wore to bed. Caroline waited for him to say something, but he didn't. She could feel his eyes on her, and lord! The things this man made her feel.

Eventually she put the brush down and turned to him.

"What?"

Klaus smiled softly and shrugged before stepping into the room.

"Nothing. I'm just looking at you."

He walked to her and leaned closer, since she was still sitting. He cupped her face and gave her a big, sweet kiss. Caroline tilted her head back and placed her hands on top of his.

"Just wanted to say good night." He whispered.

Caroline's hand moved to the front of his shirt and stopped him from pulling away.

"Wait… Stay." She pleaded softly, her cheeks turning pink again.

"I thought you were tired." He said.

"I'm not THAT tired." She replied with a little smirk before looking down. "I'm just… well… It's been so long since I've been with a man…" Caroline then added shyly.

Klaus's hand moved from her jaw to stroke her lips with his thumb, silencing her.

"We don't have to do anything tonight."

"No, you don't get it." She got up and started pushing him against the bed. "It's been too long, Klaus. I don't think I can't wait another day." She said with a low, sensual voice.

Klaus opened his eyes widely as she pushed him down on her bed and removed her top.

Who knew she had such a big sexual appetite? Klaus was delighted.

.

This was probably the longest, most boring meeting ever! Klaus kept moving on his chair and looking down his watch. After the holidays passed, the company reopened its doors to the employees and now, to make sure they started the year with the right foot, all the partners and the heads of every department were together in the conference room discussing the company's current situation.

Klaus couldn't care less. All he wanted to do was go home and wrap his arms around Caroline's tiny waist. The past few days had been heaven to him. He would wake up with the blonde beauty sleeping against his chest, her hand gripping the front of his shirt or his arm, her hair all tangled and messy, giving her a sexy look. They would get up and she would make breakfast while he got ready for work. He more often than not would find her dancing in the kitchen wearing his grey Henley. He could watch her all day… They would fool around, poke each other or play footsy under the table. And of course, he would kiss her every chance he got.

Caroline smiled after every kiss. It was a rare, unique smile he only say when they were alone. It was a small smile, a little bit shy, with the lips closed together. She would tilt her head forwards and look at him through her lashes. God, he loved that smile.

In that moment said blonde angel walked into the room. Klaus perked up, sitting straighter on his chair. Everyone in the room noticed it but no one mentioned it, instead they kept talking, but their voices were just noise to Klaus. Caroline walked to stand behind Elijah and handed him a paper. Klaus recognized it as the ones the assistants used to write down phone messages. Elijah then leaned to his right and whispered something to her and she leaned closer to hear him better. Klaus, who sat across Elijah, got a full look of Caroline's cleavage. His hands gripped the armrests of his chair and squirmed a little.

Caroline looked up and when her eyes found Klaus', she gave him that special smile. Klaus took a deep breath and smiled back. She had no idea what she was doing to him. Always so sweet and innocent. Klaus loved that about her.

"Are you okay?" Alaric Saltzman whispered from his seat next to Klaus.

Klaus barely paid any attention to him as he watched Caroline leave the conference room.

"Yes, why?" he mumbled.

"You look distracted. Anyway, I need to talk to you and Elijah after the meeting. It's something private."

Klaus wanted to groan and throw a tantrum. This day would never end.

Once the meeting was over, everyone left the room, except for Elijah, Klaus and Alaric. The brothers turned to the lawyer expectantly.

"The finances department came to me this morning. They received an email from a bank in The Bahamas saying they were really sorry to see us go. As far as they know, we don't have a bank account there, and if we did, then why would we empty it and close it."

"There must be a mistake." Elijah said.

Klaus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He hadn't had a chance to talk to Elijah about the money Genevieve stole.

"I thought the same." Alaric said. "But some numbers don't match up and the very same amount of money that was taken out that account has been registered in a deposit made in another bank account, one that we are aware of. I imagined you would know about this because everything was signed." Alaric said while looking form one brother to the other. "Everything has your signature."

Elijah looked alarmed.

"I have no idea what are you talking about. We don't have a bank account in The Bahamas."

"We did." Klaus said. The other two men turned to look at him. Klaus then explained everything. He started by telling them about the papers Caroline showed him one morning and how he figured out that Hayley and Genevieve worked together to take money out of every commission and put it in a bank account in a foreign country. "As soon as I got proof, I contacted the bank, took the money out and put it somewhere else where Genevieve couldn't find it. And then I fired her."

"Bother, why didn't you say something?" Elijah asked.

"I wanted to wait after the holidays. You needed some time off with your wife and kids, so did Alaric, and I knew the second you were aware of it we would start a trial against them." That wasn't the whole story. He wanted to wait, to make some time with Caroline before telling her about Hayley, the job as Elijah's assistant and everything else.

"Damn right." Alaric said. "They stole millions, they should be in jail. But now that you took the money, I'm not sure we can do that."

"I still have a copy of everything." Klaus said.

Elijah looked at Alaric.

"Can you work with that?"

"Maybe. Most of the evidence has been compromised, but if the bank is willing to cooperate and we manage to break at least one of the two women involved, then yes, I can work with that."

.

His hopes of coming home and have a private night full of love making with his sweet girlfriend were crushed the second he walked into the penthouse.

Caroline paced back and forth the living room, her hair undone and looking like she ran her fingers through many times. She stopped moving when she saw him and crossed her arms on her chest.

"We need to talk."

Well, fuck!

"Do we now, sweetheart?" He asked with a smirk. But she wasn't going to fall for it. She just arched her eyebrow and scoffed.

"What were you thinking?! You knew Genevieve was stealing from the company and you didn't say anything?"

Klaus sighed and closed his eyes.

"Who told you?"

"Katherine." Caroline said. Of course! Klaus groaned. "She just called me, she's panicking because Elijah is panicking, and Elijah does NOT panic."

Klaus tried not to laugh at the image. Indeed, his brother was always too serious and composed to imagine him nervous.

"And you know what the worst part is?" Caroline asked. "Katherine assumed I knew about this and thought I was hiding it from her. But I wasn't! And I had to find out through her even though I live here with you! Why didn't you tell me?" she said, clearly hurt. "Don't you trust me?"

"Caroline, love…" Klaus said softly as he made his way towards her. "Of course I trust you. I was still figuring out what to do or how to tell my brother. I didn't want to worry you or get you involved."

"I'm the one who found the papers, Klaus. I was already involved." Caroline replied.

"I wanted to keep you away from Genevieve…" He whispered.

"You thought she would come after me? I can handle myself."

Klaus took a breath. It was time to tell her the truth.

"She was working with Hayley and I was afraid she would tell you the truth behind her dismissal."

"I thought she was fired because Katherine didn't like her." Caroline mumbled.

"She was fired so you could take her place." Klaus confessed.

Caroline looked at him with wide eyes.

"Wait… what?"

"There wasn't any opening at the company and you needed a job." He tried reasoning with her.

"Yeah and so did Hayley. How could I live with myself when my wellbeing could mean someone else ends living on the street? I wouldn't wish that to anyone." Caroline said angrily.

"Why should we care about her? She was stealing from the company." Klaus said.

"But you didn't know that back then!" Caroline fired back. "And you didn't tell me… Were you ever going to tell me?"

Klaus sighed and started walking around the room.

"Yes, I wanted to tell you. I was waiting for the right time. I wanted to tell you myself but Genevieve knew about it and she was blackmailing me." He explained while shaking his head. "I didn't want you to find out through her."

"Well, that's thoughtful." She said sarcastically. "Still, you had plenty of time after you fired her."

"Yes, but then you and I started getting closer and I didn't want to ruin it."

Something in Caroline's eyes changed and for a moment there Klaus got worried.

"You wouldn't say anything until you were sure I was with you." She mumbled in conclusion. "You were waiting for us to be together, for me to fall for you so I would forgive you… You know how manipulative that is?"

She was smart, he had to give her that.

"I wasn't trying to manipulate you. I really want you and I care for you." Klaus hissed.

"If you really care about me you would be honest with me!" She yelled.

"Why can't you just be thankful I got you a job and a roof over your head and be happy with it, for fuck sakes?!" Klaus yelled back.

Just like that, the old Klaus was back. He regretted it the second he said it. He saw the way Caroline opened her eyes widely and stepped back, taken aback by Klaus' anger.

That was probably the last thing he should say to her.

Caroline's eyes started to get glassy and the image broke Klaus' heart. She quickly turned around and rushed to her room.

"Caroline…" He tried calling out for her, but when he heard the sound of the door slamming, his shoulders dropped. "Fuck."


	15. Chapter 14

Everything was awkward now. There was a weird tension inside the penthouse that made Klaus feel like he was choking. Or maybe it was the guilt?

The morning after their fight, Klaus apologized and for a moment there everything was okay, until he tried explaining himself and ended up with his foot in his mouth once again. They had another fight and it was only then when they realized how much their personalities clashed. He was hot headed and stubborn while she was too smart to put up with his bad excuses.

The second day he bought her flowers and she took them gladly. They were beautiful and Caroline found the gesture very thoughtful. That was until Klaus opened his mouth and screwed it up AGAIN.

 _"_ _If I had known that buying you a present would do the trick…"_

Caroline glared at him to the point he thought his head would explode. He knew better than to think that Caroline was a materialist girl, he couldn't buy her forgiveness with presents.

That night she slept at Rebekah's. Klaus' heart broke when he saw her leave with a little bag. He looked down to Spots, who looked sad too. Caroline wanted to take the dog with her but Rebekah told her about her allergies (which were actually fancy words for "I don't want that dog sleeping on my couch"). So Caroline promised to be back first thing in the morning to take him out for a walk. Klaus could swear that when Spots looked back at him, he looked angry.

"I know mate, I fucked up." Klaus said with regret.

He reached the point where he asked Elijah for advice, something he never thought would happen. Elijah was just as surprised, but he would gladly help his brother. It's not that Elijah wasn't good with women, or gave bad advices, it's just that Klaus was just too proud to seek for help. But Caroline was worth it. It was time to swallow that pride and do whatever it takes to get her back.

"Women are always right, Niklaus." Elijah said as he sat down on his favorite chair.

"That's it? That's your opening line?" Klaus asked disappointed while sitting on the couch next to him. Elijah just chuckled and took a sip of bourbon.

"It's true. If ten years with Katerina taught me something is that women are always right, even if they're not. You don't fight them, you let them win. If they win, they're happy, and if they're happy, you're happy. It's a win-win situation."

Klaus groaned and rubbed his face.

"Katherine has you on a leash."

"Perhaps, but I couldn't be happier." Elijah replied.

"It started as a silly fight, but it grew and grew, and now I've messed it up too much. How do I get her to forgive me?"

"Well, for starters you need to undo what you've done wrong, or do something right to make it up to her." Elijah suggested.

"It's not like I can go back in time and be honest with her back then when I should have. And we're not giving Hayley her job back, not when we're actually rutting for her to go to jail." Klaus replied.

"Then a romantic gesture should get you back to her good graces."

"I bought her flowers." Klaus mumbled.

"That's a start. Perhaps you could try something more personal." Elijah suggested.

"Such as?" Klaus asked interested.

Elijah smiled and leaned closer to give his brother to share his idea.

.

Caroline sighed as she walked into the penthouse. She couldn't hide at Rebekah's forever. She was still a little bit hurt that he wasn't entirely honest with her, disappointed even, but she wasn't still mad.

It was his bad temper and his hurtful words that upset her. The last couple of days they did nothing but fight, and Klaus always put an end to the discussion by spitting poisonous words that left Caroline speechless.

 _"_ _I will not have my hand forced by you or anyone else!"_

 _"_ _You look like you're in need for of comfort… why don't you find someone less terrible you can relate to?"_

Problem is she didn't fall too far behind. After all, she did call him "terrible" first, and even hissed " _I can't even look at you right now_ " before leaving to sleep at Rebekah's.

Perhaps having a relationship with Klaus wasn't a good idea. She started to considerate the possibility of moving out. Maybe she could move in with Bonnie, or even get her own place, since the company paid well… that is, of course, of Klaus didn't fire her. She wanted to believe he wouldn't do that, but then again, he fired Hayley so easily before…

Everything was a mess. She was stressed, tired and sad, she couldn't think straight. All Caroline wanted to do was to take Spots out for a walk, take a bath, eat and go to bed. Maybe even repeat all that the next day.

As she walked down the hall she heard music playing from Klaus' studio. She stood by the closed door and pondered whether she should knock and let him know she was there, maybe even talk things out. But she realized Klaus never locked himself in his studio, so maybe he wanted to be alone.

Instead she walked to her room, decided to take Spots out for a walk.

"Come on, Spots! I'm taking you to the park. We better leave now, it will snow later." She said as she sat down on the bed and changed her shoes.

Spots, however, wasn't anywhere to be found. Caroline got up and looked around.

"Spots?... Spoooots…" she called out as she looked around the bed, underneath her vanity, and even inside the closet.

Finally she decided to check underneath the bed. She pulled the covers away and smiled.

"There you are…" she said as she spotted her dog, but quickly frowned. "Spots? What's wrong?" She reached out to take him out of the bed. "Oh no… KLAUS!"

.

Liz Forbes had her eyes closed and her face tilted up to the sun. She was pretty sure she would never get used to heaven. The sun felt so real, so warm.

She could tell that someone else was sitting next to her on the bench and she opened her eyes when she heard a metallic sound.

"Seriously? You're smocking… in heaven…" she said arching an eyebrow.

"Cut me some slack, love. I just died." Enzo said when he finished lighting his cigarette.

"Right, but you knew that was going to happen." Liz said. "And it wasn't your first time either."

"Yes, but it doesn't get any easier with the years to be honest." Enzo replied before smoking.

"Easier? Think about Caroline! It won't be easy for her either!" Liz complained.

"Relax." Enzo said. "Goldilocks will be fine. Klaus is with her."

"But they're fighting." Liz said softly. "And Spots dying sounds so pointless."

Enzo turned to her and gave him a seductive smile.

"Don't you know it, love? Tragedy brings the lovers closer." He said while wiggling his eyebrows.

Liz rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"What? Are you worried?" Enzo asked.

"Of course I'm worried, I'm her mother. What if she needs you? What if she needs Spots?"

"Trust me, Elizabeth. You raised a wonderful woman. She's strong, she'll come through. And she doesn't need me anymore. My mission as her guardian angel is over."

Liz took a breath and sighed.

"So what happens next?" She asked.

"I get assigned another mission. I think some eight years old boy with problems to make new friends." Enzo said.

"I meant with Caroline." Liz said annoyed.

"She'll fix things with Klaus and move on." Enzo replied.

"Maybe they could get a new dog." She suggested. Enzo made a face and scoffed.

"Hardly."

"Awe, are you jealous?" Liz teased. Enzo didn't look at her, instead he finished his cigarette. "Don't worry, I'm sure Caroline will never forget you, Enzo… Or should I call you Spots?"

Enzo rolled his eyes.

"Don't get me wrong, I adore Gorgeous, but she has a terrible taste for names."

Liz laughed at that.

"You're a really weird angel."

"Were you expecting halos and fluffy wings?" Enzo teased.

"Something like that, yeah." Liz said with a smile. Enzo smiled back and shrugged.

"Turns out God has a sense of humor." He said.

.

Klaus sat on the edge of Caroline's bed and watched her as she cried her eyes out.

"Spo-oots!" She cried holding her pillow tight against her chest. It really broke Klaus' heart to see her like that.

It had been a hard day. After all the fights and tension, Klaus locked himself in his studio to paint. It was the first time he would paint in years and he wanted to do something nice for Caroline. It would also give him a chance to finally use the Christmas present she got him. He hoped this would give him another chance to make things right with her. He just wasn't expecting this.

 _When he heard her scream his name, he dropped his brush and ran to her room. There he found Caroline holding Spots with a worried look on her face._

 _"_ _Klaus, something is wrong with Spots!" She cried._

 _"_ _We're taking him to the vet, let's go."_

 _Klaus drove as fast as he could in the busy streets of New York. He hadn't even finished parking the car when Caroline jumped out and ran into the building. The veterinarian told her to lay Spots on a cold, metallic table and then made them wait outside._

 _They had bad news. Spots was old, really old, and very sick. His stomach wasn't working anymore and he was in a lot of pain._

 _Klaus would never forget how Caroline fell into his arms when the veterinarian told them it was time to put him down to sleep._

 _They walked back into the room and the vet left them alone so they could say good bye to the dog. Caroline went first._

 _"_ _I don't think I can put in words everything I wanna say to you." She whispered while stroking Spots' head. "I love you. I'm gonna miss you. Thank you for everything." She finished before starting to cry. She wanted to say so much more but she couldn't find her voice at the time._

 _Klaus followed and stood by the table. He never liked the dog that much, but he knew how hard this would be for Caroline, and to completely honest, he didn't hate the dog either._

 _"_ _You go in peace, mate. I'll take care of her for you."_

 _Then the vet walked in and… that was it._

Incapable of just sit there in silence while the woman he loved cried so desperately, Klaus decided to lay down with her and pull her into his arms. She quickly wrapped her arm around his waist and pressed her face against his chest.

"It's okay love." Klaus whispered while stroking her hair. "He's watching over you from heaven now."


	16. Chapter 15

**AN: Heeey I'm back! I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in over a month, but I had final exams and then I came to visit my parents for the holidays. I'm going home tomorrow to study for even more finals, but I should be able to keep writing. Wish me luck, I'm preseting my thesys soon!**

 **Anyway, I wish this chapter was longer, but I thought it should end there and the rest should be in another chapter. Still, I hope you like it.**

 **And as always, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

 **.**

 _"_ _Don't you know it, love? Tragedy brings the lovers closer."_

Klaus woke up that morning with his arms wrapped around Caroline. It had been a couple of days since the last time he woke up next to her like that. He missed it.

He didn't move, decided to let her sleep as much as she could. They could skip work if they wanted since he was the boss, and he was sure Caroline could use a couple of days off to mourn –even though she would prefer having something to distract her, like her job-.

But Caroline was already awake, and Klaus didn't notice until she let out a heavy sigh. When he looked down he noticed her eyes were red and swollen, breaking his heart immediately. His arms tightened around her waist, indicating her that he was awake. Caroline's arm, which rested across Klaus stomach, tightened its grip as well.

"Hey." He whispered before kissing her forehead.

"Hi." She said almost inaudibly.

"Are you okay?" Klaus asked, wincing as he realized it was a stupid question.

"Not really. I think I spent the last hour thinking of all the people that I loved that left me." She said. Klaus frowned at that and started rubbing her arm up and down in a comforting manner. "My dad, my mom, Tyler, now Spots… Everyone I love leaves me." Caroline finished, her voice breaking.

Klaus sighed and held her tighter. He moved lower on the bed so they could face each other.

"I might not be among the people you love… In fact, you might hate me right now, but I promise you, I'm not going anywhere love." He said. "You're stuck with me now."

"I don't hate you." She whispered while her hand played absently with one of his necklaces, something Klaus found incredibly endearing. "I'm far from hating you." She looked up at him and Klaus knew something had changed in her eyes. She loved him, just as much as he loved her, even of none of them were strong enough to say it out loud at that time. They just knew.

Klaus let out a breath and leaned to kiss her softly. He was relieved to find her kissing him back. He had missed those lips.

"I've been an ass." He mumbled resting his forehead against hers.

"Yes." She said without hesitating. "But I haven't been very understanding either." She said with a cute little pout.

"We can work things out, right?" he asked softly, almost hesitantly.

"Of course."

.

"The trial against Genevieve and Hayley just started. We should hear from the judge and the court soon." Alaric said as they sat down at the conference room.

"What should we expect?" Klaus asked.

"Considering the repercussions for the company are less than first expected, since you found the money and took it back, they won't get more than four years in prison."Alaric replied.

"We think they'll only get two. The judge might feel inclined to be merciful to them because they're women and because they didn't expend the money they stole." Elijah said.

"You must give your testimony for to court, I'll represent you." Alaric told Klaus.

"Testimony about what?"

"About how you found out about the missing money."

"Would they need to contact Caroline once I tell them she figured it out first?"

"Perhaps. But it's too soon to tell." Alaric replied.

"Speaking of Caroline, will she be alright?" Elijah asked. "Rebekah told me about her beloved dog passing."

"She'll be fine eventually I guess." Klaus replied.

"Poor girl, hasn't she suffered enough?" Alaric said.

"More than I can imagine." Klaus agreed.

"Let her know she's in our thoughts." Elijah said. "And she'll be welcomed whenever she decides to come back to work."

Klaus nodded at his brother's kind words.

"How are things between the two of you?" Alaric asked.

"We're getting there. I guess it was a matter of time before we had our first fight. But it won't be the last. We'll make it work." Klaus replied.

"Did you start painting again, like I suggested?" Elijah asked curiously.

"I did. I must say I'm rusty, but I'm getting better."

"I can't name one single woman who wouldn't be flattered to be pained by an artist." Alaric commented.

"She's quite humble, but I hope you're right." Klaus said. "However, there's something else I'd like to do for her, and since the three of us are gathered here today, I might as well take my chance and discuss a project with the two of you."

Elijah leaned on the table looking at his brother.

"I'm listening."

"I noticed the company helps doctors and scientists on their research, but always an investment." Klaus continued.

"That's what we do." Elijah said making a face.

"Yes, we do everything for a price. I was thinking maybe it's time we do some charity."

Elijah and Alaric looked at each other in surprise. Niklaus Mikaelson, talking about charity… Caroline Forbes must have been a very strong influence on him. Or maybe he was just madly in love with her.

It was both.

.

Caroline looked at the little jar in her hands. It was brown and it had two golden drawings of pawns on the lid. Inside were Spots' ashes. She still couldn't believe he was gone, or that what used to be his entire body now fit in a small jar.

She would've cried if she wasn't out of tears. After two days of crying she was seriously considering she could be dehydrated.

It all brought her bad memories from around the time her mom died. Between the diagnosis, the treatment, the mourning and the funeral, a big black hole formed in Caroline's chest, draining her from any energy. Now she felt something similar. Drained, tired, broken. She needed to close that hole. She knew that the pain never leaves, not entirely, but she had to find a way to make it more bearable.

The memories of her mom intertwined with Spots' gave Caroline an idea. At first she thought it was madness, that she just couldn't do it. But the more she thought about it, the more she was convinced it was the right thing to do. It was time.

She would go back to Mystic Falls.

The thought of going back terrified her. She left that town under such bad circumstances, it would bring her a lot of bad memories and she never thought she would go back. Could she face all the people she once called friends? Would people even remember her? Of course they would, it was Mystic Falls…

Yes, it terrified, but it was time to face it.

.

It was odd, coming home from work and not find Spots there, wiggling his tail. Coming home without Caroline was odd too, and not finding her in the living room, opening her arms for him was even odder.

"Caroline, sweetheart?" Klaus called out. "I'm home."

"In here!" he heard her replying from her bedroom. When he reached the door, he froze in surprise. Caroline was folding her clothes, a suitcase open and half filled resting on the bed. Was she leaving? Klaus' heart sank. She told him they could work things out, yet she was leaving.

"What's going on?"

"I decided I wanna go to Mystic Falls. It's been long enough. I can do this." She said, more to herself than to Klaus.

He felt his jaw clenching.

"So that's it? Are you really that mad at me for what happened with Hayley and Genevieve that you decide to pack your things and leave? That's a tad dramatic, if you ask me." He practically hissed.

Caroline quickly straightened and looked at him weirdly.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're leaving!"

"For a few days!" She said shaking her head and shrugging.

Klaus stood there, not knowing what to say. Caroline laughed nervously after a few seconds and sat down on the bed.

"Come here." She said patting on the spot next to her. Klaus sat down with his face turned towards her. Caroline smiled softly, took a breath and laid her hand on top of his. He instantly gave her a gentle squeeze. "I want to bury Spots' ashes next to my mom."

"I see…" Klaus mumbled, and Caroline knew he was embarrassed for his previous outburst.

"And I think it's time I leave my past behind and face the people in Mystic Falls. I kinda disappeared in the middle of the night, I'm sure there are some questions that need to be answered." Caroline added.

"When do we leave?" Klaus asked.

Caroline chuckled and shook her head.

"You're not coming." She said, and Klaus gave her a weird –and maybe slightly offended- look. "Don't get me wrong, I know it will be hard for me and I'd love to have you there for support, but I feel like I need to do this alone." She explained. Klaus nodded his head slightly and looked down to their hands together. "Besides, you're needed here. I called Elijah to ask him if he was okay with this and he mentioned that the trial against Genevieve and Hayley has started."

Klaus rolled his eyes, annoyed at his brother.

"Alright, when do YOU leave?" He asked.

"Tomorrow, at noon. I'll come back in a couple of days. I promise."

Klaus smiled softly at that. He lifted Caroline's hand and kissed her knuckles. He was going to miss her. It wasn't all bad, since now he had some time to himself so he could paint. The idea of surprising her with his paintings started to form in his head.

Caroline got up and continued packing. She looked excited to him, even if very deep inside she was scared.

"I'll drive you to the airport. Just promise me you'll call when you land." Klaus said. Caroline smiled widely and nodded.

"Promise!"

"And you'll call if you get sad, or overwhelmed, or anything like that." He added.

Caroline's hands stopped folding her clothes and she turned back at him.

"Even if it's 3am and I'm crying like a crazy person?"

"ESPECIALLY if you're feeling sad at 3am. Just because I'm far away doesn't mean I'm not with you."

Caroline smiled and walked to him. Klaus was surprised to see her sitting on his lap. Her hands traveled up his arms to his neck slowly. His hands instinctively moved to her hips. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment before she kissed him deeply.

They made love that night, the first time since they fought.


	17. Chapter 16

Caroline kept rubbing her hands over her jeans, her palms wouldn't stop sweating. She was nervous, and with good reason. This was her first time on a plane. She looked outside the window, the plane wasn't moving yet and she felt like dying already. Her stomach was in knots and there was a pressure on her chest that left her breathless.

Now she regretted telling Klaus she would go alone, even though a part of her felt proud for not depending so much on him. Sure, having him around would make things easier, but Klaus wouldn't always be there to hold her hand and make her feel better. She survived a year living on the street. She could do this.

The engines roared and Caroline instinctively gripped the armrests.

Just because Klaus wasn't there and she didn't depend on her, didn't mean she couldn't find shelter in some sweet memories. As the plane took off, Caroline's mind drifted to a moment she shared with Klaus not long ago, when he dropped her off to the airport.

 _"_ _I really hope I'm not forgetting anything important." Caroline said for the tenth time while going through her purse."_

 _"_ _I'm sure you aren't. Not after you checked out that long list you wrote." He said teasingly._

 _"_ _I like making lists. Sue me." She said before closing her bag in frustration._

 _"_ _I think I remember seeing Spots' ashes on the table this morning…" Klaus started._

 _"_ _Oh my god! We gotta go back! We…" The look on Caroline's face must've been very comical, with her eyes opened widely, because Klaus started to laugh._

 _"_ _Relax, love. You put the jar in your suitcase, last night. I saw you do it." Klaus said. It earned him a punch in his arm._

 _"_ _Don't do that! I'm nervous enough as it is!" Caroline whined._

 _Klaus smiled softly and moved to wrap his arms around her waist._

 _"_ _Don't be. You'll be fine, I know it. You wanna know how I know it?" Klaus cooed. "Because you're Caroline Forbes, you're a survivor. And if you need me, remember I'm just a phone call away." He said before kissing her forehead. If anyone had told him he would be all sweet and cheesy with a girl he could call his girlfriend months ago, he would've laughed. But now, he was like a new man, loving and happy. He had someone in his life that made his days brighter. He wanted to do the same for her._

 _"_ _Thank you." Caroline whispered against his chest before looking up at him. "I don't think I would be able to do this if I didn't have your support."_

 _Klaus smiled to her and leaned to peck her lips._

 _A voice came from the speakers, "Passengers to Richmond, please head to door number 8 to go on board."_

 _"_ _Well, that's me." Caroline said. Klaus' arms didn't move. It was like he had a hard time letting her go. It didn't occur to her until then that maybe Klaus needed her as much as she needed him. "You have to let me go now."_

 _"_ _Right, of course." He said dropping his arms. "Call me when you land." He said and Caroline nodded. She stood on her toes then and kissed him one last time._

 _"_ _Love you!" She said stepping back._

 _"_ _Love you too, sweetheart."_

 _It was only after she got on the plane that she realized what just happened. She told Klaus she loved him, and he said it back._

.

There was something soothing about painting. The way the brush slid over the canvas, leaving a trail of paint behind brought some sort of comfort to Klaus. He welcomed it, seeing he missed Caroline the second she left. There was no point on going back to the office once he dropped her at the airport. But this was a good thing. Her absence allowed him to finish the painting he started. Things between them were alright again, but he still wanted to give it to her. He saw no harm in giving her something more personal. And just because they were talking again and saying the L word, it didn't take Klaus' mistake away.

He now couldn't believe he ever gave up painting. It was part of him, and he saw it as necessary as breathing. He remembered how painful it was to quit painting, but he also remembered how much it hurt when he found out his biological father was dead. Picking a paintbrush didn't feel right after that, art being the only thing that connected him to Ansel, beside their blood.

Now, years later, he could finally breathe again. He focused on the canvas in front of him. It had to be perfect. He had to mix the paint to create the perfect yellow that would make Caroline's even more perfect hair. He would add some shadows here, some light there… perfection!

It was a bright, colorful painting, and how could it not? Caroline herself was a bubbly light of sunshine –and clearly, she was turning him into a softy, since he would NEVER say the words bubbly light of sunshine before he met her-. She really did brighten up his life, to the point he thought he would explode of happiness.

It happened just a couple of hours before, when she voiced out loud that she loved him. His reply came out so quickly and so easily, without a second thought, that it was only then that he realized he loved her back. Of course he always knew he had strong feelings for her, but this? This took him by surprise. He knew he would eventually love her, but he expected it to be nerve wraking!

That's the thing about being with Caroline. Everything was easy and he didn't have to over think it. She was sweet and affectionate, with so much love to give that he could be himself around her. That didn't stop him from making some changes in his persona. Caroline was also a good influence in him.

His phone rang and his heart skipped a beat. Caroline's lovely face appeared on the screen. He took that photo one morning after waking up with her. Her hair was messy and the white sheets bunched around her up to her chest, showing her naked shoulders. She looked like a goddess with that wide smile on her face. He loved that picture.

"Hello, love." He said as he accepted the call.

"Hey, just wanted to let you know I landed. I'm just waiting for my suitcase."

"How was your first time on a plane?" He asked curiously.

"I was terrified the whole time… It was AWESOME!" She replied laughing.

Klaus chuckled at that and glanced at the painting. God, he missed her already.

"What's the plan now?" He asked.

"I'm booking a room at B&B and then… you know." She said taking a deep breath.

Klaus smiled sadly, knowing what was going through her head.

"I'm proud of you, sweetheart." He whispered. Something told him Caroline was blushing.

"Thank you." She said shyly. Yep, definitely blushing right now. "I have to go now, I can see my suitcase on the conveyor belt. I'll call you tonight."

"Alright. Take care. I love you." He said.

"I love you too!" She said before hanging up.

Turning back to the painting, he realized something was missing. He took the black and white paint tubes and continued working on it.

.

She knew what she had to do, but she wasn't ready just yet. Yes, she knew she was stalling it, but it had been a long time since she was in Mystic Falls, so there were places she wanted to go and people she wanted to see.

So after she booked a room at the B&B, she made her way to a house where she spent many happy afternoons when she was growing up.

Elena's house looked exactly the same, and Caroline felt her stomach turning in knots as she walked up to the front door.

She knocked a few times pretty quickly and waited on the porch, her hands twisting the hem of her shirt. The door opened and Caroline turned to find a friendly face.

"Hi, Mrs. Gilbert. I don't know if you remember me, but-" she was interrupted by Miranda Gilbert hugging her tight. Apparently, she did remember her.

"Caroline." Miranda said. "I thought I would never see you again." She added before stepping aside. "Come in, come in." She said pulling Caroline through the door.

.

Caroline sat awkwardly at the kitchen island while Miranda made some tea.

"We were all so worried about you, we thought you went missing or that you had been kidnapped." Miranda said. "Until Tyler Lockwood told us you wanted to leave. I never liked that kid." She added in a motherly way.

"I'm sorry I scared you. Mystic Falls didn't feel like home anymore."

"Oh sweetie." Miranda said sadly while placing a cup of tea in front of her. "I'm so sorry. I know you went through a lot, I'm just glad to see you again, safe and sound. Elena will freak out when she finds out."

Caroline smiled and took a sip of her tea.

"Where is she, by the way?"

"Richmond Hospital, she's doing her residence. I will call her and tell her to come over to see you. Can you believe it? My baby will be a doctor!"

"You must be very proud. What about Jeremy?"

"He's in Chicago, studying art." Miranda said proudly, like Caroline predicted. "What about you? What have you been up to?"

Caroline pursed her lips, she wasn't ready to tell anyone she lived on the streets, so she went for something easier to explain.

"I work at an investment services company. I'm one of the partner's assistant."

"That sounds fancy!" Miranda said impressed.

"Yeah, it is." Caroline said smiling.

"So, what made you come back now? Don't get me wrong, I'm soooo happy to see you, I mean, you basically grew up with Elena in this house. I'm just surprise you didn't come sooner."

"My dog died." Caroline blurted.

"Oh?" Miranda mumbled confused.

"And I realized then that I never visited my mom's grave. I think I'm looking for some sort of closure." Caroline said.

"I see. Have you been at the cemetery already?" Miranda asked.

"No, not yet." Caroline replied shaking her head. "I'm still mustering some courage. I guess I just wanted to talk to someone first, maybe walk around town for a little bit."

Miranda got up and walked around the island to get her purse.

"Here." She said handing Caroline a set of keys. "Take my car." And then she retrieved her hand with a playful smile. "But you have to promise me you'll come later for dinner."

"Yes ma'am." Caroline said taking the keys when Miranda offered them to her again.

.

The ride to the cemetery felt longer than it really was. It took her a few minutes to find her mom's grave since she hadn't been there in so long. But once she did, she knelt down on the grass and ran her hand over her mom's gravestone.

"Hey mom." Caroline said softly. "I brought you a friend." She said lifting the little jar with Spots' ashes. "His name was Spots. He came to my life when I really needed him. I like to think he was like a guardian angel, you know? He watched over me… Anyway, I thought he could keep you company." She said digging a hole on the ground and placing the jar in it. "Because you must get lonely here, right? Especially when your only daughter doesn't visit you…" She finished half joking, but her voice breaking at the end. She chewed her lower lip and let out a sob. "I'm sorry mommy. I'm so sorry. I know I should've come sooner, I know. But I couldn't. I felt like I let you down, and the thought of it was unbearable. You raised me to be so strong, I knew you would be disappointed to see. My life was down the drain, I was a mess… I just wanted to make you proud, mommy." Caroline took a deep breath and leaned over her legs, pressing her forehead against the grass. At this point she was crying hard. "I'm so sorry."

.

 **AN: Writing this chapter was hard, not just because of all the feels it gave (made me tear up once or twice) but because I've been sooooo busy. If I disappear, blame the final exams and my thesis.**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 17

Silence.

The ride back to the Gilbert home was quiet. No music. No heartbeat pounding in her ears. Just her quiet mind and herself. Caroline felt at peace for the first time in a year. A huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

She kept glancing to the passenger seat, she felt like someone was there, watching her.

Her mom, perhaps? Or was her mind just playing tricks to her? Either way, she didn't feel alone, and she was okay with that. She felt like she had that closure she needed so much. The feeling was hard to describe. It was a mixture of pleasure and displeasure, of inner peace and sadness. It didn't bring her mom back, but it allowed Caroline to move on with her life. That's what Liz wanted for her.

When she got out of the car she noticed someone watching her from the porch. Elena Gilbert had been sitting on the swing, waiting for her. She rushed to her childhood friend and enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Hey, Lena." Caroline whispered while rubbing her friend's back.

"You're here! God, I couldn't believe my mom when she called me. I missed you so much." Elena said, still hugging her.

"I believe you…. I can't breathe." Caroline only half joked. Elena pulled back and smiled softly with teary eyes.

"Come on, mom made us dinner. I wanna know what you've been up to." She said dragging Caroline to the house.

.

Elena's room looked the exact same it did before Caroline left. Miranda insisted on keeping it like that. Jeremy's room too. Just in case they decided to visit their parents.

Caroline groaned and rolled on the bed to her side.

"I ate too much." She whined, making Elena laugh.

"You shouldn't have had that second slice of pie then." Elena said while turning her head to look at her friend.

"I couldn't help myself. I missed your mom's cooking."

"Yeah, I miss it all the time." Elena replied.

"A little sacrifice to save lives, uh? I can see it already. Elena Gilbert MD." Caroline said, making Elena chuckle.

"God, I can't believe I'll be a doctor soon! Remember when we used to talk about what we wanted to be when we grow up?"

"You always wanted to help people." Caroline remembered.

"And you wanted to be a princess." Elena teased.

"I still do!" Caroline replied. "But you can't go to college to become one." She joked.

"Nop, you gotta marry a prince." Elena said.

Klaus' face popped in Caroline's head.

"Well, he might not be royalty, but has an accent and very charming." She said proudly. Elena turned to her in surprise.

"What? You're dating someone?! And you're telling me this now? Details! NOW!" Elena ordered.

Caroline couldn't help but blush and giggle.

"His name is Niklaus."

"UuuUUuuuh." Elena cheered. "Fancy!"

"Yeah, but people call him Klaus. Klaus Mikaelson."

"Mikaelson?... isn't that the name of the company you said you worked for?" Elena asked, remembering the name from their talk while they had dinner.

"He is one of the partners."

Elena looked at her in shock.

"So… you and your boss?"

"God, no!" Caroline groaned. "No, no, I work for Klaus' brother, Elijah." It was then that Caroline decided it was time to tell Elena everything, fill in the wholes. She told her about her year as a homeless, how she met Klaus and how he got her an interview with Elijah. She told Elena about the kiss underneath the mistletoe during the Christmas party, and their confessions during New Year. She even told her about Hayley and Genevieve and finally she told her about Spots' death. By the time she was done, it was midnight and both girls were crying over bowls of ice cream.

"Wow." Elena mumbled.

"Yeah." Caroline said before filling her mouth with a spoon of ice cream.

"Wow…" Elena mumbled again. "You're like some sort of real life Cinderella… Maybe you are a princess."

"Funny how life happens." Caroline commented.

"I missed this." Elena said sadly. "I missed our talks."

"Me too. I'm sorry I left like that."

Elena shrugged.

"You're here now… but you have to stay for the annual Spring ball."

Caroline remembered then the town's tradition. Every year, when the winter was about to end, the town would throw a party and the founding families would get together at the Mayor's manor. The Mystic Falls Spring party. That town would make a party out of pretty much anything.

"Mmm I dunno, I have to go back to work soon."

"Awe come on! You just got here, and I'm sure your cool boss and his associate who is also your prince charming, won't mind!" Elena said teasingly. "At least promise me you'll think about it."

Caroline pursed her lips and then nodded her head.

"I will."

"Come on, it's late. I'll take you to your room."

.

It was late, but Klaus wasn't tired at all, so he sat at his studio desk and worked on some papers. He was so excited over it. He convinced Elijah –with barely any effort, to be honest- for the company to do something for the community, while would also be a gift to Caroline.

It was no surprise then, why he couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about her and how she would react. Besides, the case against Genevieve and Hayley was moving forward and soon enough they would hear from the judge and the lawyers.

His phone notified he had received a text message and he picked it up from the desk.

 _From Caroline:_

 _Are you still awake?_

Klaus smiled and texted her back.

 _From Klaus:_

 _Very much so. Wanna talk?_

A few seconds later his phone started ringing. It was Caroline calling.

"Hello, love." He greeted

" _Hey._ " She replied softly. " _Are you really still awake? I didn't wake you up, did I_?"

"Not at all, I was just doing some paperwork. I thought you would be asleep by now as well."

 _"_ _Yeah, well… I know we spoke earlier today, but I didn't want to go to bed without hearing your voice."_ Caroline confessed shyly.

"Is that so?" Klaus teased. "Is it my thick, sensual accent that draws you to me? Or perhaps my always fancy, eloquent words?"

 _"_ _Oh shut up, don't get cocky!"_ Caroline chastened, making Klaus chuckle.

"Tell me, how was your day?" Klaus asked, now a little bit more serious and genuinely interested in her.

 _"_ _It was… very emotional, to say the least. But I feel like I've closed a chapter of my life and now I can fully move on. Plus, I got to spend the evening with my childhood best friend, so that's good."_

"I'm glad." Klaus said with a smile. He was so proud of her.

 _"_ _What about you? What did you do the rest of the day?"_ She asked curiously.

"Not much, truly. Just working from home. I didn't feel like going back to the office after I dropped off."

 _"_ _Thank god, I was worried about leaving you alone with Aurora while I'm gone."_ Caroline half joked.

"Who?" Klaus asked with a frown.

 _"_ _Aurora, the new girl in the accounting department? She's obsessed with you."_ Caroline replied confused. Aurora was very pretty, surely he noticed her?

"I have no idea who that is."

 _"_ _Redhead, green eyes, quite short if you ask me…"_ Caroline listened.

"Nop." Klaus shook his head, even though she couldn't see it. He didn't want more redheads in his life. Although, he just didn't want any other woman in his life. "Don't tell me you were concerned about me being with someone else." He asked teasingly, although deep down he worried about Caroline doubting his fidelity.

 _"_ _Clearly you don't remember her. She's very insistent too!"_ he heard Caroline whine in a high pitched voice.

"Are you jealous, love?" Klaus joked. That was adorable.

" _Mmmm…_ " Caroline just hummed, and Klaus knew she was pouting.

"You have nothing to worry about, sweetheart. Just come home soon and see for yourself."

 _"_ _Yeah, about that… I'll stay a few more days_." She said lowly. Klaus suddenly sat up straight on his chair.

"What changed?"

 _"_ _There's a ball this Friday night, the founding families get together, we light some fireworks… I dunno, it's a tradition to welcome the new season. We do it every spring and I missed the one last year…"_

"Say no more." Klaus interrupted her. "I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time." He assured her sweetly.

" _Thanks."_ She said and he could picture her smiling shyly. " _I should get some sleep. And so should you!"_

"Agree." He sat there in a comfortable silence while he pondered what to say next. He didn't want to say good night just yet, but Caroline was right. "I miss you. I never missed anyone before. Except my father, I guess…" He confessed. What was this woman doing to him? Turning him into a softly, clearly.

" _I miss you too_." She said. " _I'll be home before you know it."_

"I hope so. Good night, sweet Caroline. Sleep tight."

 _"_ _You too. I love you."_

"And I love you back." He said before hanging up and heading to bed.

.

"You sure you want to be here?" Elena asked as she parked the car in front of the Mayor's house. Carol Lockwood was busy preparing the manor for the ball and Elena offered to help. Caroline tagged along, even though she knew there was a chance she would run into Tyler. She thought that since she managed to go to Mystic Falls and visit her mom's grave, she was also strong enough to face her cheating ex-boyfriend. To be honest, she was more worried about the decorations than meeting Tyler. No one organizes a party like Caroline Forbes.

"Yeah I'm sure." Caroline said while unfastening her seatbelt. The house was just like she remembered. Big, elegant and intimidating. A demonstration of money and power made by the Lockwood family almost two centuries ago.

People holding things walked in and out of the house and the girls had to step aside to let in three big men carrying huge vases with flowers.

"Wonderful! Put them over there." Carol said as the men walked in. When she turned around she spotted Elena and Caroline walking in.

"Hi Mrs. Lockwood, I'm here to help." Elena said.

Caroline looked around uncomfortably. She hadn't been there in so long and even though she spent many happy moments in that house in the past, it was all tainted by Tyler's terrible behavior.

"Elena, thanks for coming." Carol said awkwardly as she eyed Caroline. She never liked her son's choice in girls, but at least Caroline was from a good family. "Caroline, I didn't know you were back." She commented, always pretending good intentions. Caroline hated that.

"Just for a few days. So I'm here to help too. What can we do?"

"You can go to the back yard and help making the centerpieces with the other girls."

They did what was told and headed out. There, Caroline found a few of her high school classmates and got more than one hug.

"OMG! You're back!" "We were wondering where you went." "You look so pretty!" they said welcoming her. Not everything was perfect, of course. People moved on since she left and not everyone missed her, but that's okay. Caroline didn't let it bother her. She worked on the centerpieces and stared catching up with girls.

"We need more space for the finished ones." Elena said as she noticed the crowded table.

"We can put them on the bar for the staff to move later." Dana, one of the girls, replied.

"I'll get it." Caroline said picking up three of the centerpieces and walking towards the bar. At some point holding all of them started to get challenging and she almost dropped one, until a hand helped her.

"Whoa, careful there!" A voice said while picking one of the centerpieces and placing it on the bar for her.

"Thanks." Caroline said putting the other two down. When she turned to see the guy she gasped. "Matt?" She asked with her eyes open widely.

Matt Donovan blinked and then opened his arms in surprise.

"Caroline?!"

"HEY!" Caroline said jumping to wrap her arms around his neck. She always adored her Matty. He hugged her back tightly and even lifted her up from the ground.

"What are you doing here?" He asked while putting her back down.

"I'm visiting, just for a couple of days. You?"

"Carol hired the staff from The Grill to help with the drinks and food. Are you coming to the ball?"

"Yep! I bet Carol is against it, but as long as I'm a Forbes, she can't kick me out!" Caroline replied giggling.

"Matt!" A voice snapped and they both turned to look at his sister, Vicky, who looked a little bit shocked when she recognized the girl her brother was talking to. "Um- don't laze around…" she said before turning to unpack some glasses.

Matt sighed and looked back at Caroline. He knew the story…

"Sorry Care. I gotta go back to work. Maybe we can meet later and catch up? I'll be working tonight but I bet it will be a slow night, stop by and have a drink."

"Sure!" Caroline said before giving him one last hug and walking away.

.

They weren't in high school anymore, so why did she felt like she was? There was something familiar about having drinks and fries with her friends at The Grill that left her feeling nostalgic. It was a good kind of feeling though, Elena kept hugging her and Matt couldn't stop bringing back old private jokes and silly memories. Caroline, however, was a little bit different. Far from the shallow girl who loved gossip, she had become a strong woman. So strong that her friends didn't pity her anymore, and that was good, because pity was the last thing she wanted. She didn't want people remembering the fact that she was an orphan, or that she ran away and had a hard life. She could see people thinking that the second they spotted her, but that look would quickly fade away when she told them about her happy life in New York.

Soon enough they were joined by Elena's boyfriend, Liam, and April Young, Matt's girlfriend. All the happy couples made her miss Klaus even more, but she wasn't going to let that ruin her mood.

There was something else threatening to ruin the night, however. Tyler Lockwood walked in like he owned the place.

Caroline took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Definitely not in high school anymore. She remembered feeling all tingly and excited when she saw Tyler coming her way. Now, not so much, he was just a bittersweet memory.

She still remembered how heartbroken she felt.

 _"_ _Tyler?... I have good news. I have an interview. It's not much, just a small job, but it should be a start to get back on my feet…." Indeed, that was what she needed. One month after her mom's death, Caroline had no choice but start over, find a job, a place on her own and move on with her life._

 _She looked around the manor when she got no reply and then walked upstairs. And then she heard them. The moans and groaning, the bed squeaking. She swallowed hard and pushed the door open slowly._

 _Vicky-fucking-Donovan on top of Tyler, riding him like she was a porn star._

 _"_ _TYLER!"_

"Hey Care." Tyler greeted her shyly. Caroline put on her best Miss Mystic Falls smile on and looked at him over his shoulder.

"Hello."

"Is good to see you." He said.

"Thanks. You too." She said back, trying to be polite.

"How you been?" He asked.

"Never better, actually." She replied, one hundred percent honest. "You?"

"Oh you know, busy with the scholarship and playing football."

"Some things never change." She commented pointedly. Tyler seemed to get it and turned to Matt to order a drink.

"So…. You're back."

"Just until the Spring Ball." She explained.

"Yeah, my mom said you were there today helping with the decorations. I guess you were right, some things never change." Tyler said teasingly.

"What hasn't changed?" Elena asked.

"Care's love for planning parties." Tyler replied.

"You have no idea. I even got to plan the New Year's party for the company I work for. I don't wanna brag but I have the feeling they'll ask again this year." She said giggling with Elena.

Tyler moved to another topic with the guys while Caroline showed the girls some pictures in her phone.

"Which one of this is your boyfriend?" Elena asked.

"Let's see…" Caroline retrieved the phone and looked for her favorite picture of the night, one of her sitting by Klaus in the car on their way home. "Here." She said handing the phone back. She couldn't help but grin when she saw Elena and April's eyes open widely.

"He's really good looking." April said.

"Didn't you say that was the night he confessed his feelings for you?"

"Yeah, I took the photo shortly after that on our way home." Caroline said. "He was my roommate before that." She added as an explanation when she saw the look on April's face.

Elena swiped to the side and another photo came up.

"And who is this?"

"That's Klaus' brother, Elijah, and he's also my boss."

"Damn!" April mumbled.

"Wow, Caroline! Is everyone in your boyfriend's family so good looking?" Elena asked teasingly, making Caroline laugh. Maybe they weren't in high school anymore, but it surely was a boys talk like they used to have. "You said he had an accent."

"Oh yeah, he gets even better. He's British!" The girls squealed and bounced on their seats. The boys turned to them at the sound.

"What's going on?" Matt asked.

"Care bear has the perfect boyfriend!" Elena replied.

Caroline took her phone back and smiled, swiping to the previous picture. Maybe he wasn't perfect, but he was perfect for her.

.

"I really miss you." Caroline said with a sigh as she dropped on the bed, her phone pressed against her ear.

 _"_ _I miss you too sweetheart."_ Klaus said in that velvety voice she loved so much. _"How did it go with the decorations for the ball?"_

"It was okay, I ran into an old friend, and then we went out for drinks."

 _"_ _Did you have fun?"_

"I did. It was nice. I used to go there every week when I was younger."

 _"_ _I'm glad."_

"What about you? What did you do today?"

 _"_ _Thought of you…"_ He replied huskily, making Caroline blush.

"Klaaaaaus." She said covering her eyes.

 _"_ _I have a surprise for you, sweetheart. Something for you to take to the ball."_ He said, changing the subject. _"I sent it to your B &B, it should be there by now."_

Caroline sat up on the bed and looked around.

"Really? The owner didn't mention anything about a package."

 _"_ _Mmm.. check the door, just in case."_ He suggested.

"Alright." Caroline got up and walked to the front door. When she opened, she was left speechless. Klaus stood there, with his phone pressed against his ear and his other hand holding a small bag.

"Surprise." He said with a smile.

Caroline dropped her phone and threw her arms around him.

Perfect, indeed.


	19. Chapter 18

"Are you following me?" Matt asked as he held out a tray with drinks to the guests.

"Yeah." Tyler replied simply while taking another glass from the tray. Matt wanted to slap his hand away. This was Tyler's fifth glass of champagne. "You're the only waiter here that won't deny me a drink."

"There's a reason for that. Your mom doesn't want you to get drunk. Shouldn't you be welcoming the guests?" Matt asked as they walked back to the bar.

"Nah, my parents got it covered, I'll just hang out with my friend and have fun." Tyler said while he tried to lose his tie a little bit.

"Your friend has to work, and you're making it harder." Matt said accusatory.

"Come on, man! These parties are so boring." Tyler whined, making Matt open his eyes widely and look around to make sure no one heard him.

"Are you insane? You can't say something like that. You're the hosts' son!" Tyler rolled his eyes. "If it helps, I think it's about to get a lot more interesting." Matt mumbled while looking over Tyler's shoulder. When Tyler turned around his eyes fell upon a beautiful creature.

Caroline Forbes looked stunning in her long gown with her hair pinned up. Her eyelashes looked like they were a mile long as well as her legs. Tyler couldn't remember the last time she looked liked that. Even before her mother's death took a toll on her, she never dressed like that. Back then she was a girl, now she was a woman.

And what a woman!

But it was then when he saw a tall, blonde man in an expensive suit standing beside her. His hand sneaked around her waist and she tilted her head on his shoulder.

.

"Yes, I'm sure we'll have time to talk about it later. Please, enjoy the food and drinks." Richard Lockwood said to one of his guests as he welcomed him into his house.

The next in line? Caroline Forbes.

At first Richard didn't recognize her, although she looked very familiar. It was a good thing that his wife stood next to him and welcomed her.

"Caroline, you made it." Carol said. Caroline smiled and nodded.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Richard realized then why she looked so familiar. He took her hand and smiled.

"You look more and more like your mother each passing day." He said, earning her a gentle smile from her.

Caroline then signaled to the man standing next to her.

"Mister and Mrs. Lockwood, this is Klaus Mikaelson, my boyfriend. Klaus, these are Richard and Carol Lockwood." She said politely as she introduced them.

"Pleasure to meet you both. You have a beautiful home."

God exists. Caroline got the living proof when she saw Carol opening her eyes widely at Klaus, clearly stunned by his good looks and delightful accent.

"That's very kind of you." Richard replied while shaking Klaus' hand. "Mikaelson, you said? Any relation to Mikaelson and Sons?" He asked curiously.

"Why, yes. I'm one of the partners. You met my father years ago, when we financiered the dam and energy plant."

"I didn't know the company was related to the dam." Caroline said surprised.

"It was years ago, love." Klaus replied with a shrug.

"You got yourself a keeper here, Caroline." Richard commented, and Caroline saw the way Carol looked away uncomfortable, mad at her husband for accidentally insulting his own son.

Klaus smirked and ran his hand up Caroline's back lovingly.

"Believe me, I'm the lucky one here." He commented.

"Please, come on in and enjoy the evening." Richard said while signaling the party.

Caroline smiled and pulled Klaus towards the living room. In less than two seconds Elena appeared dragging Liam by his hand.

"Care! Hi! Oh, wow! Look at you, you look amazing!" She greeted her friend with a hug.

"I know, I look 'Grace Princess of Monaco' hot." Caroline said joking. "You look great too."

"And you must be Klaus!" Elena said looking over Caroline's shoulder.

"Has Caroline been talking about me?" Klaus asked feigning surprise.

"Talking, showing pictures, everything!" Elena replied.

"Oh boy, I'm in trouble." He joked.

"Here! Here!" Matt said as he approached the group while holding a tray, Tyler hot on his heels. Everyone took a glass of champagne and Caroline did the proper introductions.

"Mmm, is this Perrier Jouet?" Klaus asked to Matt after one sip. The young waiter looked at him surprised and nodded his head.

"Yeah, it is." He replied. Everyone in the little group, even Caroline, turned to look at Klaus stunned as he took another sip. "How did you know?"

"It is sweeter than other brands and types, plus it has a pear like after taste. It's good quality, even though it costs a very affordable price, which makes it perfect for early evening events like this." He explained with an air of superiority before turning to Caroline. "Is the same we served during the New Year party, and you can imagine I had good reasons that night to never forget the taste." He added with a smirk.

Caroline started blushing as she looked away and took a sip of her glass. She recalled that being the brand they had at the party, she's the one that bought it, after all, but she couldn't picture herself memorizing the taste. Her heart skipped beats as she realized how important that night was for Klaus.

Matt and Liam started asking Klaus all kinds of questions about drinks, which lead Klaus to talk about the places he first tasted them, his trips to other countries and all the places he knew. Caroline would find Elena smiling approvingly –and teasingly- every now and then, which made her blush even more. Before they knew it, a small group had gathered around them. Women swooned at Klaus' accent while the men asked him about politics and history. Soon he had them all eating from the palm of his hand.

That is, until soft music started playing.

"A string quartet. How lovely!" Klaus interrupted himself before turning to Caroline. "We must dance, I insist." He said before taking her hand and placing a kiss on her knuckles. Caroline heard all the girls going "Awww" while watching Klaus lead her to the dance floor.

When they got there and she turned to place her arms around his neck, she had a playful smile on her face.

"You sound extra British today." She accused playfully.

"Yes well, I thought…"

"That you would impress them." Caroline interrupted them. Klaus shrugged and nodded. "But why? You don't need to impress them. You don't even know them."

"But you do, and they know you. I thought you would like to come back to your home town as a winner. Let them know how far you made it in life, how well you're doing now." Klaus said pulling her closer. "I want them to be as proud of you as I am."

Caroline smiled softly and shook her head.

"I don't care what they think and I don't need them to be proud of me. I'm just happy that you're here."

"You're much more humble than I am." Klaus commented, deeply touched by her words.

"Tell me something I don't know." Caroline joked while they moved to the soft music.

"How about I tell you how beautiful you look tonight? Have I said it already?"

"About a thousand times, but go ahead, I don't mind hearing you saying it again."

Klaus chuckled and rested his forehead against hers.

"You look stunning. You might not care about impressing anyone here, but I must admit I enjoyed seeing the look on that Lockwood boy's face when he saw you and realized he couldn't have you."

Once again, Caroline found herself blushing.

"You don't look so bad yourself."

"I know." He said cockily. "I make good arm candy."

At that Caroline tilted her head back and laughed. Klaus loved that sound.

They danced the night away, just happy to be in each other's arms. As the event approached it's ending, Carol Lockwood asked everyone to walk out of the house to the garden in the back yard.

The sky was clear and starry. The garden was decorated with paper lamps and fairy lights, giving it an enchanted forest vibe. The air was cool and it made Caroline tremble as goose bumps appeared in her arms. Soon enough Klaus was wrapping his suit jacket around her.

The sky lighted with the fireworks, leaving everyone in awe. As soon as the spectacle ended, Caroline turned to Klaus and smacked her lips against his.

Klaus kissed her back, a little surprised at first, and then pulled back with his eyes widely open.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Our first real kiss as a couple happened during fireworks. I feel like we should kiss every time we see fireworks." Caroline replied with a shrug. "Plus, the ones I see when I kiss you are far better."

Klaus stood there stunned, with his arms wrapped loosely around her waist. After blinking a couple of times he smiled and pulled her closer. She really was something else.

For the next hour, Caroline and Klaus walked around the garden. Caroline ran into a few familiar faces and instantly started catching up.

It was close to midnight when Klaus leaned against the marble rail by the stairs that lead back to the house and spoke.

"I have to confess, I understand a little bit better what you felt during the New Year's party. You said you didn't belong there, with those people. The reasons might be different but I feel like I don't quite fit here either." He said lowly.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked with a frown.

"I watched you talk to people that knew you from elementary school. You shared old stories and recalled some good memories. You're one of them, one of the people that make this small town what it is. I can't say I have something like that, I can't even remember any name from my time in school."

Caroline linked his arm with hers and rested her cheek against his shoulder.

"We're from different worlds, aren't we?" She whispered sadly.

"Yes. But that's exactly why I love you." He said before kissing her forehead. "Don't think for a second that our difference will make us fail as a couple."

Caroline lifted her head and stared into his eyes for a moment. The way he looked at her, so determined, told her he really meant it.

"Take me back to our room and make love to me." She whispered.

The look in Klaus' face softened and he nodded his head.

"As you wish."

.

Coming back home and not finding Spots there by the door, swinging his tail, was still painful. Caroline knew she would get used to it eventually, but it was hard. There was something soothing about seeing his big brown eyes and his ears pointing up whenever she walked in.

As they made their way to their bedroom to leave the suitcases, something caught her attention and made her stop. She turned to look at the painting above the modern fireplace in the living room and her heart stopped.

"Wha-…" She walked to it to take a closer look.

"Do you like it?" Klaus asked while standing behind her.

"Where did you get it?"

"I painted it myself."

It was a lovely portrait of Caroline sitting on a chair with Spots sitting her side. Her hand got lost in his fur, like she was patting his head. It was so detailed, it blew her mind.

"You… you painted this?" Caroline mumbled in shock.

"With the very same art supplies you gave me for Christmas." Klaus replied with a nod.

"Klaus… I don't know what to say… It's beautiful, and you're so talented."

Klaus walked to her and took her hands.

"Listen. I started painting it when we had that fight over Genevieve. I need you to understand that you're the first real girlfriend I had and love, I don't know how to do relationships. I'll mess it up, I'll say hurtful things, I'll be rude every now and then because that's who I am, but I'm learning and getting better. So I hope you can be patient with me, teach me how to do better. And know that no matter how badly I fuck it up, I love you, and this…" he said tilting his head toward the painting. "…is how I fix things. This is how I express myself, though my paintings."

Caroline blinked a couple of times, letting a few tears roll down her cheeks.

"God, Klaus!" She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "You're already doing so much better than you think." She whispered.

"Wait until you see the one where I painted you naked." Klaus said, making Caroline step back suddenly. "But that one I keep in my room."

"Oh my god!" Caroline said punching him in the shoulder.

"Just kidding!" he chuckled. Caroline then sighed with relief. "I keep it in my studio." Klaus added teasingly.

.

Days passed and things got back to normal, except perhaps by the big commotion that formed in the office the day Genevieve and Hayley got three and two years in jail for their crimes.

Life was good, numbers were going up, the clients were happy, which made Elijah happy. And a happy boss is a happy employee. Caroline loved her job at the Mikaelson and Sons. She wasn't just Elijah's assistant, but she was also in charge of all the events, which awoken a passion in her long buried inside her. She even considered doing it professionally one day. God knows New York is always short in event planners, and who better than the Mikaelsons to give her good references?

That morning felt like any other morning. Josh walked into her office pushing his cart like any other day.

"Hey Caroline."

"Hi Josh, do you have anything for Elijah today?"

"Yeah just a few." He said picking up some envelopes from his cart and handing them to her. "By the way, the birthday party you planned for Alaric was awesome!" He commented before he pushed his cart out.

"Thank you!" She said taking the mail. As she sorted the envelopes by sender she found one from the Siena House Shelter, one of the shelters she would go to when she was homeless. It caught her attention, but she knew better than pry in Elijah's business. Instead she got up and knocked on his door.

"Come in!" she heard him say.

"Hey, Josh came by." She commented while handing him the envelopes.

"Alright, thanks." Elijah said while taking them. "Would you please call my wife and schedule lunch together?" he asked while going through the envelopes.

"Sure. Anything else?"

"Umm… yes…" He said hesitantly. "Take this one to Niklaus' office. Make sure to give it to him personally." Elijah ordered while handing back one of the letters.

"No problem." Caroline took it and walked out.

After calling Katherine's assistant to schedule lunch, she headed to Klaus' office. On her way there she realized Elijah gave her the very same letter that caught her attention earlier.

"Weird…"

It took a short explanation to Sophie, Klaus' assistant, for her to let Caroline in, since usually she took Klaus' mail herself. She didn't need to knock, Klaus opened the door himself when Sophie announced her through the intercommunicator.

"Hello love, what a lovely surprise." He said as she walked in. The second the door was closed he had his arms wrapped around her and was kissing her hard.

"Klaus…" Caroline mumbled against his lips. "Not here…"

"Why not?" He said huskily before kissing her neck. "I always fantasize about taking you on my desk." He added.

"I'm here because Elijah sent me." She replied.

"Way to kill the mood love, by naming my brother." Klaus said while looking up at her and making a face. Caroline giggled and slapped his arm. "Perhaps I should thank him for sending me his lovely assistant to… uh assist me." He said licking his lips.

"He wanted you to have this." Caroline said holding the envelope in front of his face.

Klaus took it and examined it for a moment. Then he smirked and sat on top of his desk.

"No, love. He wants YOU to have this. He just let me have the honor of giving it to you." He said while handing it back.

Caroline frowned and took it back. She hastily opened it and started reading out loud.

" _Dear partners of Mikaelson and Sons, We are so grateful for your generous donation_." Caroline looked up at Klaus in surprise. When he nodded his head she kept reading, her feet taking her from one side of the office to the other. " _Every year we face more and more difficulties at the moment of sheltering the homeless people of New York, since the number keeps increasing. Your donation will allow us to finish the new division we're building, which is meant to provide a better service and shelter those who need it._ " She stopped reading and looked up at Klaus. "Seriously? Klaus, this is wonderful!"

Klaus smiled and shrugged.

"Keep reading."

" _Is because of your generosity and our gratitude that we agree to your conditions_." Caroline read slowly and frowning slightly. _"We will give the new division the name you requested. Hopefully we'll be able to open "The Caroline Forbes Shelter for women and children" to the public very soon._ "

Caroline's heart stopped. She looked up at Klaus in shock.

"What?!"

Klaus got up from his desk and walked to her.

"You always want to help people. I thought this way you would be helping hundreds of people every day."

Caroline broke down and started crying. She covered her face with her hands as she poured out everything she felt in her tears. She was shocked, moved, happy, proud, everything at once. She felt Klaus' arms as they moved around her and pulled her closer.

"Oh god! I love you, I love you so much." She cried against his chest.

"I know sweetheart, I love you too."

"Do you still want to have sex on your desk?" She asked, making Klaus chuckle.

"Maybe when you're done crying." He replied with a laugh.

Long gone were her days as a homeless, because right there, in Klaus' arms, she was home.

 **THE END**


	20. Epilogue

"Thank you Danny for that awesome weather report." The news anchor said turning to the camera. "You heard it here, folks! We're having lovely weather, ideal to spend some time outside in the sun. And speaking of time outside, here's Claire with her report. Claire, are you there?"

"I'm here, Jen, about to witness the big opening of the new Mikaelson shelter for animals." The reporter said as she stood in front of a camera with a microphone. "The Mikaelson family and founders of the Mikaelson and Sons are now well known for their contributions to charity in the past few years. Almost four years ago, Niklaus Mikaelson founded the Caroline Forbes shelter for homeless women and children in honor to his then girlfriend and now wife, Caroline Forbes. Ever since, Caroline Forbes Mikaelson started several organizations that work to protect humans' rights as well as animals. Last year she also opened a few public libraries all scattered around the city, and Mister Niklaus Mikaelson opened an art school. The couple now expects their first child."

"We can see a car approaching." Jen, the news anchor said from the studio as the camera turned to the car that just parked there.

"Yes, we might get to see the power couple before the event." Claire said as she approached the car, while at the same time Klaus got out and offered his hand to Caroline.

A quite pregnant Caroline held onto Klaus' hand and got out of the car.

"Reporter Williams, from Channel 9. Could you tell us what inspired you to open this shelter?"

"My wife loves animals. She would pick up any street dog and cat she could find. At one point we had nine pets. That's when I put my foot down and said "Love, we need a bigger place." It was that simple." Klaus said talking to the microphone Claire was holding.

"Lovely! And you two are also waiting for your first child, any thoughts? You must be excited."

"Very excited, I barely slept last night." Caroline said rubbing her belly over her white dress.

"I didn't get any sleep last night either, not because I couldn't, but because she kept me awake." Klaus said making a face to the camera and making the girls laugh.

"Are you planning on starting another project or shelter any time soon?"

"Probably not, I'll be taking this year off to be a mom." Caroline replied. "I missed a lot of moments with my mom because she raised me on her own. I don't want to miss anything with my own kids."

"And luckily for me I can do most of my work from home, so I can take my responsibilities as a father too." Klaus added while wrapping his arms around Caroline's waist and placing his hands on her belly.

"Well, I wish the two of you the best luck, and I have to add, you make an adorable couple!"

"Thank you!" Caroline giggled.

"There you have it, the Mikaelson power couple, looking like Hollywood material, and wasn't that most adorable belly you've ever seen? We know Mr. Mikaelson will make a speech soon for the opening, so stay tuned." Claire said before going off the air.

.

Katherine paced up and down the waiting room. They've been waiting there for two hours but it felt like a lot longer.

Elijah on the other hand, sat on a chair, reading a newspape. Klaus called them very early in the morning to let them know Caroline was in labor but they haven't heard from him since then.

"How can you be so calm?" Katherine suddenly asked.

"I had practice." Elijah replied. "I had to wait like this twice while you gave birth to our children."

Katherine huffed.

"Aren't you nervous?"

"I would say I'm excited to meet my nephew, but nervous? No. Caroline is safe, Niklaus made sure to have the best doctor."

"Yeah, who'd knew he would be such a papa bear." Katherine mumbled.

"Don't ever let him hear you call him that."

"Hey!" Kol greeted as he stepped into the room with Bonnie and Rebekah. "Did we miss something?" He asked while handing out cups of coffee.

"Not really." Elijah replied simply.

"Can you believe Nik will be a father? Nine months of pregnancy and I'm still getting used to the idea." Rebekah said.

"I can't say the same about Caroline." Bonnie commented. "She was born to be a mom."

"I can't decide which one was more of a control freak over it, though." Kol said.

"Hey." Klaus said as he stepped into the room. Everyone put the cups down and got up.

"Is he born yet?"

"How much does he weight?"

"Who does he look like the most? You or Caroline?"

"Alright, alright, calm down." Klaus said raising his hands. "Yes, he's born, we're naming him Ansel."

"Oh, Niklaus, your father would be so happy." Elijah said.

"Thanks." Klaus said before turning to Katherine. "I know what you're gonna ask. Yes, Caroline is fine. She's just a little bit tired, but she did great." He said and watched as Katherine let out a breath in relief. "Aaaand you can come in to see them."

Everyone walked quietly to the Caroline's room where they found her holding Ansel in a ball of blankets.

"Oi, Bonnie, he has your eyes." Kol joked, making his fiancé giggle.

.

"Was I this small?" Ansel asked as he peeked inside his little sister's crib.

"Almost. You weighted a few more pounds when you were born." Caroline replied from her chair.

"You were big and strong, like all the Mikaelson men." Klaus added as he finished putting the diapers on the changing table.

"Can I hold her?" Ansel asked.

"Not now, she's asleep." Caroline replied. "Come here, sweetie." She said and Ansel walked to her. She picked him up and sat him down on her lap. "Do you like having a little sister?"

"It's alright, I guess." He replied. Klaus chuckled and shook his head.

"We just brought Lizzie back from the hospital, it's too soon. Wait until they're teens. He'll hate her then."

"Don't say that." Caroline scolded while throwing Klaus a stuffed animal. "My babies will never hate each other." She said before kissing Ansel's forehead.

.

Caroline wiped her tears quickly as she heard the front door open.

"Love, I'm home!" Klaus announced. He looked around for her until he found her in the kitchen. "Hey!"

"Hi…" She replied softly, her back turned to him. He knew something was wrong.

"Caroline, love? What's wrong?" He walked around the kitchen island to see her better, and it was then when he realized she was crying. "Why are you crying?"

"I miss the kids…" She sobbed. "It feels like yesterday I gave birth to them and now they're both gone. Ansel is a grown up and Elizabeth is off to college… And I'm getting old!"

Klaus sighed and pulled her in for a hug.

"Nonsense, you look like you're 25." He said to cheer her up. She barely smiled, but it helped. "I miss them too, sweetheart. But at least we know they're out there doing what they love, and we did a great job raising them." He said.

Caroline nodded and wiped her tears away. "You're right. I guess getting used to seeing their empty rooms is harder than I thought."

"We'll be fine. I promise." Klaus said.

The very next morning, Klaus went to the animal shelter and got her a puppy. Spots Jr.

They had their ups and downs, their happy moments and sad moments. But not matter where she went or what she did, Caroline always had a home.


End file.
